You Say Prefect, I Say Perfect
by ice-woman
Summary: A look into Lily and James's fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. He's Simply Impossible!

**Summary:** Takes place in Lily Evan's fifth year at Hogwarts. I do not know Alice's (soon to be Longbottom) last name, so I made one up. The same thing with Chase. You'll find out who she marries eventually. Trust me, there will be many secrets uncovered in this, if I decide to finish it.

**Shipping:** Eventually L/J. There's also Sirius/Chase. Possible Remus/Jocelyn…but Jocelyn hasn't been introduced yet.

**Comments:** Oh just read…it may seem pointless…perhaps it is…but it's 2 in the morning…and I just wrote 15 pages…of nonsense? Perhaps my young padwon…ahhh!!!

**Thanks:** To Jessie…for…for…well, I'm not quite certain, but thanks regardless.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Lily Evans beamed as she stepped out of the small horse-drawn carriage that had taken her from the Hogwarts Express to the front doors of Hogwarts. The sun was shining brightly, and already she could sense that this was going to be a wonderful year. This was now Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had been made a prefect.  She looked down at the small golden badge upon her robe and tapped it proudly.  Lily was a smart girl, but she never imagined that she'd be made a prefect.  She wasn't even of wizard descent!

            "Lily!" a girl's voice called.

            Lily turned in time to see her best friend, Alice Manzatta rush over to her, her blonde hair streaming in the sunlight.

            "Hi!" Lily said, still smiling.  "It's beautiful out, isn't it?"

            Alice grinned.  "Yeah.  Hey, what are you so happy about?  Did Petunia finally admit to you her secret jealousy?"

            Lily laughed.  "Hardly," she said shortly.  

            Petunia was her sister, a Muggle, just like Lily's parents.  Lily's parents were extremely supportive of having a witch in the family, and praised her for her accomplishment.  Petunia, however, thought that the idea of having a witch in the family was demoralizing and lowly, and would have nothing more to do with Lily.  It didn't bother Lily too much though; she and Petunia had never really gotten along to begin with.  The two were as different as night and day!

            Petunia was tall and lanky, with an extremely thin figure.  She had a long, horse-shaped face, and was far from what anyone would consider attractive.  She had thin, shoulder-length brown hair that was always disturbingly perfect and straight and pale blue eyes that were very uninviting.  She was rather bony and pale, and was always on edge about something.  Her style was very conservative, not showing any skin unless she had to.  

            Lily however, was quite the opposite.  She was the wild and free-spirited younger sister, with long, wavy red hair and decorative freckles across her nose and cheeks.  She had beautiful green eyes that sent out a warm, friendly glow and a peaceful, calming smile that seemed irresistible to many.  She was undoubtedly the beauty of the family with her small, but curvaceous body, and bright complexion.  However, Lily could also be extremely tough and vicious if she was provoked enough.  Lily was a whirlwind of emotion, and because of that, people were drawn to her, seeking her friendship.

            Alice, Lily's best friend, had been drawn to Lily for the same exact reason.  However, Alice saw beneath Lily's tempestuous exterior and saw Lily for who she _really_ was, a frightened teenager who was desperately searching for her place in the world. Alice respected Lily's inner self, and because of this respect, the two quickly became best friends. The two girls were easily popular, both of them being Gryffindors' prettiest and smartest in their year.  Alice Manzatta was very attractive, with long, silky blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.  She was slender and tall, about half an inch taller than Lily's five foot six inches.  She had rosy cheeks and a bubbly personality, which, like Lily, drew people to her like a magnet.

            "Petunia still giving you a hard time?" Alice asked, as she and Lily ascended the stairs to Hogwarts.

            Lily nodded.  "Of course.  She and her horse-face were snooping around in my diary the other day."

            "Probably trying to live vicariously through you, no doubt," Alice remarked.  "Since she'd never get friends with her bitter attitude and equally appalling looks."

            Lily laughed.  "You're horrible.  Actually, she got a boyfriend over the summer."

            Alice looked shocked.  "_Really_?" she questioned, highly doubting that Petunia Evans was capable of attracting another human being.

            "Yeah," Lily said.  "It was a bit surprising…until I saw him."

            Alice laughed.  "Is he ugly?  Does he have glasses?  Braces?"

            Lily shook her head.  "No, glasses, no braces, but he is the spitting image of ugly!  I'm not one to insult, but he…he was terrible!  He was mean and demanding, especially to me, and he had no room to talk.  I mean it, he nearly soaked up all the room in our parlor!"

            Alice laughed.  "He was_ that_ huge?"

            "Gigantic!" Lily replied, catching herself giggling.  "His name's Vernon Dursley and he's really rich."

            "Probably the only reason Petunia is seeing him," Alice pointed out.

            "Probably," Lily said.  "But it's a good thing, because she was out most of the summer, so I had the place to myself.  Too bad you were away.  How was Italy anyway?"

            "Amazing," Alice giggled.  "I met the cutest guy there."

            "Really?"

            "Well…by _meet_ I mean, saw…or more like stalked," Alice replied.  "I was too embarrassed to talk to him, so I followed him around all summer!"

            Lily laughed.  "It sounds like you had a lot of fun!"

            "Yeah, it was pretty amusing."

            "Hey Evans!" a boy's voice called.

            "Here we go," Lily whispered to Alice, who grinned broadly.

            "He's kind of cute," Alice whispered back.

            "That's not the point!" Lily remarked through gritted teeth.  Lily turned slightly as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all ran up to Lily and Alice, led by James Potter.

            "So Lily, I've seen you've grown more beautiful over the summer," James said coolly, mussing his hair.  "Have you grown smarter too? Finally decide to go out with me?"

            He grinned casually as Remus rolled his eyes at him.

            "Why, yes actually James, I _have_ grown smarter," Lily grinned, leading him on. James's eyes grew wide as he awaited her next words. "So, smart," she continued, "that I've decided that this year I will avoid you like the _plague_."

            Her words stung James sharply. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Well, fine, see if I care! Just remember, you had your chance!"

            "Damn, too bad that chance is gone," Lily remarked sarcastically. "Now I'll actually have to find a guy who _knows_ how to treat a woman."

            "Yeah," Alice chimed in. "A _real_ man."

            "Oooh!" Sirius and Remus remarked, turning to James.

            "Ha!" James laughed. "You won't find anyone here who's half the man I am! And besides, no one here would ever go out with you. I was just doing you a favor."

            "Is that so?" Lily taunted, raising her eyebrows. James nodded incessantly. Lily grinned and turned to Alice who encouraged her. By now, a huddle of students had formed in the corridor outside the Great Hall, watching the scene. 

            Lily turned to Sirius who was now leaning against the wall, his hair falling lazily into his eyes. He was only mildly interested by the scene, and had stopped watching in order to take in the scenery of Hogwarts, in hopes of spotting his ex-girlfriend, Chase. Beaming, Lily took off in his direction, all eyes following her.

            "Hey," she said provocatively, grabbing Sirius by the arm.

            Sirius snapped out of his daze and looked down at her, his face a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Hey," he remarked, not noticing the crowd around them. He was too transfixed on her gleaming, green eyes. They captured all of his attention, drawing him to her…

            Suddenly, he was aware that Lily was kissing him! Her eyes remained open, and his own eyes lingered on hers. Then, she pulled away quickly, grinning in triumph. "You were saying, Potter?" she remarked snidely, hand on her hip.

            "Your own best friend," Alice added, walking over to Lily. The two shot James another victorious glare and then hurried off to the Gryffindor House table.

            "What was that!" James asked, furious, and quite embarrassed. He found himself wishing for the first time in his life that the crowd around him would disappear.

            "What?" Sirius asked innocently. "I didn't mean to! It was her eyes! They're like black holes or something! They drew me in! I couldn't stop myself!"

            "Well, you better learn to stop yourself!" James remarked, angrily. "Those are _my_ eyes!"

            "Hey!" Sirius remarked defensively. "You can have her! I don't want her! You know that!"

            James, cooling down a bit after realizing Sirius didn't mean to kiss Lily, scowled loudly and swung his hands out to relieve his frustration. _Why didn't Lily Evans like him? Practically every girl in this school was like putty in his hands, but Evans wouldn't even budge._

            James snapped back into reality as he heard someone muttering and cursing fiercely. In the midst of his rampage, James managed to unintentionally hit Severus Snape with his flailing hands, and he was now lying on the floor. He stood to get up, but Sirius pushed him back down with his foot. The crowd was now laughing wildly at Snape.

            "Snivellus!" Sirius remarked, with mock enthusiasm. "How good to see you!"

            "Yes!" James replied heartily, joining in on the fun. "How was your summer? Do anything fun?" James frowned slightly. "I see you still haven't mastered the art of washing your hair."

            "Or the rest of your body for that matter," Sirius remarked, wrinkling his nose, as if smelling something extremely rancid.

            The crowd laughed as Snape grew angrier, pulling his wand out of his robe. Laughing, James snatched his wand before Snape realized what had happened.

            Sirius laughed loudly. "Snivelly, why do you bother to fight back? You know it's a useless cause!"

            "Yeah, Snivellus, just give up already!" James remarked. "It will be much easier."

            "Come on James," Remus remarked, pulling him away. "The teachers will be inside soon. Wouldn't want to get caught would you?"

            James painfully debated which was worse, letting Snape go free or getting caught by teachers.

            Sirius scowled. "Come on James," he remarked, the two of them pushing through the crowd, Remus and Peter behind them. 

            "His wand?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised high.

            Sirius grinned. "We're going to make it _better_, and then we'll give it back to him. Promise."

            Lily groaned. "You're just as bad as _him_!" she barked at Sirius. She turned to James. "Give it back!"

            James laughed. "Do you really expect me to just _give_ it to him without making him work for it? It would be rather unfair if the whole world began giving things away without making people earn them, now wouldn't it?"

            Sirius and Peter snickered appropriately.

            Lily scowled. "He doesn't have to do _anything_ for you to get his wand back, considering you _stole_ it!"

            James smiled playfully. "You want it, Evans?" he asked. "I'll give it back if you go out with me Evans."

            "You're impossible!" Lily remarked. "Expelliarmus!"

            Sirius snatched James's wand as it flew out of his hand and allowed Snape's to fall to the ground. He tossed James's back to him quickly. "Better luck next time Evans!"

            "Don't make me hex you Evans," James replied. "I don't want to have to do this."

            Lily narrowed her eyes, thirty curses running through her mind. "Try me," she said.

            "Okay," James said, shooting her an apologetic look. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but as I never back down from a dare…"

            "Impe…" James began.

            "Scor…" Lily bega.                                                    

            "Ms. Evans! Mr. Potter!" a sharp voice cracked. The two turned to see a professor standing on the staircase near them. She had sharp, rigid features, small, silver glasses, and brown hair swept up into a tight bun. She glared at them disappointedly, shaking her head fiercely.

            "I would have expected better of both of you," Professor McGonagall. "Two _Gryffindors_ fighting! And one of you a prefect!" Lily hung her head low. "Well, perhaps five points each from Gryffindor, and three hours in detention with each other will help you two learn to get along. Now, get inside, all of you!" she hissed.

            Lily glared at James. "See what you've done!" she remarked.

            "Me?" James asked. "_You_ started all of this by trying to be all heroic and save Snape…"

            "Snivellus," Sirius corrected.

            "Right, Snivellus," James continued. 

            "Well, if you weren't so much of a bully and would just leave him alone…" Lily began.

            James laughed. "Me, leave Snivelly alone? Perhaps if he hadn't started with me on the first day of school."

            "He didn't say a thing to you!" Lily hissed.

            "Lil, Lil, he's talking about the _very_ first day of school. If you do recall it _was_ Snivellus who started with us."

            Lily scowled. "That still gives you no right!" she remarked as they entered the Great Hall and headed towards their house table.

            "Honestly James, what _do_ you see in her!" Sirius asked, growing frustrated.

            "James Potter looks at me and sees nothing more than a pretty face and another girl he'd like to use and then throw away!" Lily retorted. "And _that_ James is _exactly_ why I won't go out with you! Not to mention how conceited, immature, stubborn, and…"

            "Oh, stubborn am I?" James laughed. "You know a lot about that one Evans."

            Lily blushed slightly. "At least I don't use my power and popularity to push other around!"

            James held his hands up in surrender as they approached their table. "Have some pumpkin juice Lil, it will cool down that nasty temper of yours."

            "Oh it will, will it?" Lily asked, grabbing the goblet he offered her and splashing it in his face. Lily smiled. "You were right. I feel _much _better."

            Sirius laughed pleasantly as he took a seat next to Remus. "Sit down already James," he instructed. "Honestly, don't worry about her! You can do better."

            Lily shot Sirius a foreboding look as she took her own seat next to Alice.

            "No, I can't," James said grinning and looking back at Lily. "They don't get any better than her, man," he said as Lily scowled at him and Sirius rolled his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Okay, so what happened?" Alice asked, once she and Lily were alone in the dormitory.

            Sighing, Lily explained the earlier events to Alice. "….And then, McGonagall walks up to us and catches us, and gave us both detention! _Together_! Three hours! It's going to be terrible!"

            "Not to aggravate you any further," Alice began, "but _I_ sure wouldn't mind sitting with James Potter for three hours!"

            Alice giggled while Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously Alice, _what,_ if anything, do you see in _him_?"

            "Oh come on Lil!" Alice remarked. "He's cute, popular, amazing on the quidditch field, smart, fun, and totally and completely, one hundred percent head over heels in love with you."

            "In _lust_ is more the term you're searching for," Lily replied.

            "Lil, I think it's more than that. I think he really likes you for _you_."

            "Impossible," Lily said practically. "He doesn't even know me."

            "You belittle him, tease him, and bring him down in front of his friends, and yet still he is crazy about you."

            "So, he likes girls who play hard to get," Lily determined.

            "No, he likes _you_," Alice exclaimed. "If he was just interested in some action, he could find a couple hundred girls who would be all too eager to go with him. But he's _not_ Lil, he wants you!"

            "Ally, I love you and everything, but I truly think you have lost your mind," Lily said, flopping down onto Alice's bed. "Nothing you are saying is making any sense at all. In fact, everything you've just said about James is the complete opposite of what he really is."

            "And what is he really?" Alice asked.

            "A jerk. A conceited jerk, who adores praise and attention, and is only looking to date me to boost his ego. I'm the one girl he can't get, which presents a challenge to him, one that he must eventually rise to and win. He only wants me because he can't have me, and if he finally got me, then he'd be tired of me already, you see?"

            Alice shook her head. "Now you're the one who's crazy!"

            "Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked.

            Alice and Lily turned to see Chase Valetta standing in the doorway. Chase was a gorgeous, slender girl, whose height just barely exceeded 5'10". She had long, dark, silky hair that ran down her neck, stopping at the small of her back. She was no doubt the prettiest girl in their year, with her stunning smile and her majestic almond eyes. Part Japanese and part Scottish, Chase had smooth, creamy skin the color of ivory. She and Sirius had been dating on and off again, and as of that moment they were not together and Chase had taken every opportunity available to make Sirius jealous by flirting with other guys. From what Lily had seen, her tactic seemed to be working. Chase was also a good friend of Lily and Alice's, ever since their third year. Their first two years at Hogwarts, Chase was not on friendly terms with them, due to a fight caused by their former friend, Malkia Trisera. Now, Malkia Trisera was their enemy, which was rather hard to deal with since she was the forth person in their dormitory. However, Malkia tended to stick to herself while around the other three, which was perfectly all right with Lily.

            "No, nothing at all," Lily said, patting the bed.

            Chase jumped onto the bed, lying flat on her stomach, her feet dangling in the air. It was quite a sight the three girls on the bed. Chase across the bottom, Lily laying properly, her feet propped up on Chase's back, and Alice sitting indian-style on the side.

            "Well nothing usually means something really juicy," Chase said, eyeing Lily suspiciously. She then turned to Alice, knowing she would tell the full story. "Spill," she demanded.

            "Well, it's really quite simple," Alice began. "See, from the second we arrived back at Hogwarts, James has been flirting explicitly with Lily. Then, he began picking on Severus Snape and Lily threatened to curse him and McGonagall caught them and gave both her and James detention tomorrow night, for _three_ hours, and Lily doesn't think she'll last three hours with him. Then we were debating the controversial subject of James Potter."

            Chase grinned. "Still playing hard to get, huh?"

            "I'm not playing!" Lily exclaimed. "I. Don't. Like. James. Potter. End. Of. Story."

            "Right, of course," Alice replied. "How silly of us to forget."

            "Well, I think it's good what you're doing," Chase said. "Making him think you don't like him. It will just make him even crazier about you. That's what keeps Sirius coming back for more." She smiled knowingly.

            "But if Lil keeps pushing him away forever, eventually, he won't come back!" Alice argued.

            "That's not true at all!" Chase remarked. "Lil, don't listen to her!"

            "Chase…" Lil began.

            "Men like a challenge and trust me, it's worth the wait Lil," Chase continued.

            "But, if she waits _too_ long, he won't be there!" Alice insisted. "He likes her a _lot_, but once he's pushed too far, he's going to walk away forever…"

            "Ally…" Lily persisted.

            "No, Ally, I'm afraid you just don't understand men that well at all…" Chase started.

            "Don't understand men do I?" Alice asked haughtily. "I'll have you know that while you've only had one boyfriend in the past three years, I've had about five, and each of them…"

            "Hey!" Lily started.

            "Exactly!" Chase remarked. "I have been able to keep _one_ guy, whereas you have had to juggle between several…"

            "Juggle?!" Alice remarked. "Hardly!  Why I…"

            "When you're done deciding whether I'm showing my love for James correctly, perhaps you two could ask me whether I _actually_ like him or not!"

            "Well, you do, don't you?" Chase asked. "It's very apparent."

            "Yeah Lil, it's written all over your face every time you look at him," Alice agreed.

            "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I do not like James Potter," Lily announced.

            Alice and Chase looked at each other and grinned. "Right," they both remarked simultaneously.

            Lily rolled her eyes as the door to their dormitory was pushed open. Wearing robes of scarlet and a particularly gruesome frown, Malkia Trisera walked inside, jetting immediately over to the bed by the window.

            "Mine," Lily called, motioning to her luggage underneath of the bed.

            Malkia scowled. "Must you take the good bed _every_ year?" she asked.

            "Well," Lily began thoughtfully. "Since Alice is afraid of heights, and Chase doesn't like the draft the window brings in in the winter, it's kind of unanimous that I get the bed by the window each year."

            "Unanimous?" Malkia asked, furrowing a brow. "Does my vote not count at all?"

            Chase smirked. "Let's see girls, should we or should we not include Malkia in our important polls?"

            "Not," Lily and Alice replied at the same time.

            "Sorry hon," Chase remarked. "Better luck next time."

            "If it's any consolation, even if we let your vote count, it would be 3 to 1 anyway. So, regardless of you voting with us, I'd still have this bed."

            "No hard feelings," Alice added icily.

            Malkia stared at them furiously, then stormed over to her bed near the far side of the room. Chase, Lily, and Alice had already pushed their beds closer together, leaving Malkia all alone at the back of the room.

            "Well," Alice dictated, pulling a stray pillow off the floor and tossing it onto her bed. "We should get some shut-eye. First day of classes tomorrow, we wouldn't want to look too terrible."

            "Oh no!" Chase agreed, in a mock self-conscious voice. "We mustn't delay our beauty rest any longer. Off Lily! Off!" she insisted, pushing Lily off of Alice's bed, then jumping off herself.

            Lily hopped onto her own four-poster bed, hugging it lovingly. It was so great to be back here at Hogwarts. She watched as Chase climbed into her own bed and waited for Alice to hit the lights before crawling under the warm comforter.

            "And just for the record," Lily called out, once she knew Chase and Alice were close to drifting off to sleep, "I do not like him. Not the least bit."

            "Whatever helps you sleep at night babe," Chase said, yawning.

            "Whatever helps _me_ sleep at night!" Malkia shouted. "And that would be silence."

            The three friends, of course, spent the next hour giggling and talking about the most unimportant things in the world, just to spite Malkia. Once Chase and Alice stopped talking, Lily figured they must have finally fallen asleep. She sat up quickly, staring out the window, looking at the silhouettes of the trees in the distance. Lily fell asleep in a most unusual position, her feet hanging off the bed, and her head on the windowsill.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Lily…"

            Lily smiled slightly, hearing her name. She was having the most wonderful dream. She was at the Yule Ball, and James kept whispering her name so softly…

            "Lily…"

            …so sweetly…

            "Lily…"

            …so passionately…

            "Lily!"

            …so angrily?

            "LILY!"

            Lily felt a slap in the face and her eyes popped open, to see Alice and Chase hovering above her, a pillow in Alice's hand.

            "Ow!" Lily yelped. "What was that for?"

            "We've been _trying_ to wake you up!" Chase yelled.

            "Okay, okay, I'm up," Lily began, lifting her head slightly, then letting it drop back down, expecting a soft pillow to catch her fall. Instead, her head cracked against the wooden windowsill, causing Lily's head to throb painfully. "Ow…" she groaned. "No more laying on windowsills for me," she insisted, sitting up and rubbing her head tenderly.

            "You're going to be really sore," Chase insisted, looking at her sympathetically.

            Chase was right. It hurt Lily to turn her neck to the left and to look upwards. Her back ached bitterly, despite Lily's futile attempts to crack it. Even her legs were sore from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in the night before. Groaning, Lily gave up on trying to ease her aches and pains and rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

            A half hour later, Lily descended downstairs, her thick curls bouncing avidly with each step she took.  She scanned the room for any signs of Alice or Chase, and was disheartened to find them sitting around the fireplace, chatting with Sirius, Remus, and _James_. No other option left, Lily slowly walked over towards them, flopping onto the couch next to Sirius. Chase sat next to him, pretending to ignore every word he said, Alice sat on the small coffee table in front of them, and Remus sat in a cozy chair to the side. Upon Lily's arrival, James leapt from the arm of Remus's chair to the arm of the couch directly next to Lily.

            "Lil, what's wrong?" Chase asked. "Still sore."

            "Extremely," Lily groaned, closing her eyes.

            "What happened?" James asked, fluffing his hair.

            "Lil _somehow_ managed to fall asleep in the worst possible position ever," Chase reported. "Her feet were dangling off the bed, and she was all twisted around, plus, her head was on the windowsill."

            "I blame it on Malkia," Alice said. "She was so enraged that you got the bed by the window again, that she used some sort of spell to place you in that position."

            "She's a real piece of work, that one," Sirius said in disapproval. "Too much makeup if you ask me."

            "No one did," Chase retorted. She turned to Lily. "Want me to hex her for you? Or at least steal her boyfriend?"

            Lily shook her head. "No," she began. "I was looking out the window after we stopped torturing Malkia. I must've fallen asleep that way. Now I'm sore all over and it hurts like bloody hell."

            "Poor thing," Chase said sympathetically, patting her leg and purposely brushing Sirius's leg as she pulled her arm back.

            "I'll be all right," Lily insisted.

            "Are you sure you'll be okay?" James asked, concerned, playing with his hair once more. "You don't need anything?"

            "No," Lily said. "Hey, Alice," she grinned. "I think Frank Longbottom's looking for you."

            Alice beamed. Frank was her latest boyfriend, and the one she liked the most. He was a year ahead of the rest of them, which appealed to Alice all the more.

            "Bye guys," she called. "I'll see you at breakfast."

            "Yeah, I'm sure you will," Chase teased.

            "Well," Remus said standing. "We should go down to the Great Hall now. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starved."

            "Me too," Chase said, getting up, Sirius on her trail. "Lil, you coming?" Chase asked, as Lily sprawled herself out on the couch in a catlike position.

            Lily shook her head. "Uh uh," she muttered. "I'm not real hungry and I'm too sore to walk down all those stairs."

            "Well, I'll bring you up a muffin or two, okay?" Chase smiled. "Our first class doesn't start until nine today, so you'll have plenty of time to eat of here if you'd like."

            "Thanks Chase," Lil grinned, closing her eyes. James stood up, but then thinking better of it, sat back down in the chair Remus had been seated in just moments ago.

            Sirius shot James a look as if to say hurry up, but James shook his head, and Sirius instantly realized what he was doing. He was going to stay in the common room with Lily instead of going to breakfast. Grinning at him and shooting him a thumbs up sign for good luck, Sirius left the common room, leaving the two completely alone.

            Lily, utterly unaware of James's presence, yawned widely, then began humming to herself. Just then a throbbing pain shot through her neck, causing her to scream out in pain.

            "All right Lil?" James asked.

            Lily shot up suddenly, uncomfortable with the prospect of being watched. "What are you doing up here?" she demanded.

            "Well, you're not feeling good, and I didn't want to leave you here alone," James insisted.

            "Yeah, _okay_," Lily muttered, rubbing her head.

            "You know," James said, his eyes twinkling. "I could fix that for you."

            "Fix what for me?"

            "Your sore back and neck," he said.

            "By what, mussing up your hair, jumping on your broomstick, and flashing me one of the famous Potter smiles?" Lily asked.

            James rolled his eyes. "Fine then, I won't."

            "Fine," Lily said, turning away from him. Now there was nothing to keep her mind off the pain. She sighed. "Okay," she said. "What were you going to do that was so brilliant?"

            James grinned. "Do you trust me?"

            "No," she said simply.

            "Well, you'll have to trust me," he teased.

            "Just do whatever you're going to do and hurry!" Lily hissed.

            Smiling, James pulled out his wand and yelled, "Repairantom Minimosa!"

            Instantly, Lily felt relief surging from her head, to her neck, to her back, and finally, down to her legs. She looked up at James gratefully. "Thanks," she said. "If I didn't know you only did that to impress me, I would have almost thought your intentions were sincere."

            "Hey, I helped you out of the goodness of my heart," he objected.

            "What heart?" she asked.

            "And you blame this love/hate relationship on me!" James remarked incredulously.

            "What love/hate relationship?" Lily asked baffled. "There is no love/hate relationship, because there is no love here!"

            "See, that's what I'm talking about," James remarked. "You're the one who always starts with me!"

            "Only when you start with other people like Snape, who haven't done a thing to you!" Lily retorted.

            "So what's your excuse for starting with me now after I _helped_ you?" James asked, his eyes dancing.

            "Oh you…well…you're impossible, do you know that?" she asked, knowing full well that he was correct.

            "Yes, I know that, since you tell me everyday," James said.

            Lily lied back down on the couch and turned away from him.

            "Are you just going to lie there in silence the entire time they're at breakfast?" James asked sensibly.

            "Yup," Lily mumbled.

            "Fine," James sighed, sitting back.                           

            "Are you still here?" she asked.

            "Yes," he said.

            "Are you leaving?" 

            "Nope," he remarked.

            "Fine."

            "Fine."

            "_Fine_."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Chase ate her breakfast heartily, barely stopping to talk to Alice in between bites, but considering she was mainly talking to Frank Longbottom the entire time, she didn't feel like such a bad friend for not chatting. She kept stealing glances over towards Sirius, wondering what in the world was taking him so long to ask her out. Every time they broke up he always came running back to her instantly. She narrowed her eyes. So why wasn't he even talking to her?

            Chase quickly finished her pumpkin juice, then scanned the table for someone to talk to, someone that would make Sirius _really_ jealous. She eyed each person avidly and finally stopped upon one, Remus Lupin. Remus was sitting directly across from her, Sirius and Peter on either side of him. Grinning, Chase tapped his foot under the table. He looked up at her expectantly, and Chase, always the natural actress, looked rather surprised.

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Chase said quickly. "Did I kick you?"

            "Slightly," Remus replied. "No damage done," he said quickly, smiling.

            Chase beamed. There was always something she had liked about Remus. He was rather attractive and extremely smart. He seemed to possess wisdom far beyond his fifteen years. 

            "So," Chase continued. "I wonder who the new Potions professor will be. I noticed he or she wasn't announced at the feast last night."

            "Yes," Remus agreed. "I do wonder. Hopefully it will be somebody remotely nice."

            "Or at least easy," Chase put in.

            Remus chuckled slightly. 

            "I heard it was Cornelius Fudge," Sirius said suddenly. Chase reveled inwardly. "You know, that odd fellow who wrote that book on the Ministry of Magic last year."

            "That would make Potions interesting, certainly," Chase said. 

            "Did you guys here?" Remus asked. "This year there are to be _three_ Yule Balls."

            "_Three_?" Chase repeated in shock. "I only brought two gowns. I'll have to send home for a third. Why three?"

            Remus shrugged. "Beats me."

            "Well, that just means three more days off this year than last year," Sirius said lazily, his dark hair flopping in his eye. Chase wondered how his hair could always look so good, no matter what he did with it.

            "Actually two," Peter piped up. "See, if we had one day off last year and were counting on at least one this year, then that would be two other balls we'd be…"

            "Peter, Peter," Sirius cut him off. "Calm down."

            "S…sorry," Peter said, flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

            "Well," Chase said getting up and grabbing two rolls and two muffins. "I better go brings these to Lily before James terrorizes the hell out of her and she's too worked up to eat. Anyone care to join me? It's bound to be an exciting show."

            Sirius stood up and Chase's heart raced. "I'll go. I've been meaning to talk to James about something anyway."

            _Sure_, Chase thought, but when along with it regardless. Grinning, she walked out of the Great Hall, Sirius at her side.

            "So," Chase began. "How was your summer? I wrote you at least a dozen times."

            "Really?" Sirius asked. "Well, mother was in one of her moods. You know, the kind of mood that will last for the rest of my life." Chase giggled. "She took all of my mail and I was only able to catch one letter from you."

            "Which one?" Chase asked.

            "It must've been one of the last ones you wrote, because it said that you had given up on seeing me that summer and would meet me in Diagon Alley on August 31st."

            "Yes, I think that was the last one," Chase replied. "But aside from your horrible mother, did you have any fun this summer?"

            "I was allowed to see James from time to time, only because mother knows and approves of his grandfather. However, those visits barely lasted twenty minutes, so it wasn't too wonderful. But, I did put at least a dozen curses on Regalus."

            Chase shuddered, thinking of Sirius's creepy older brother. "He's _still_ living there?"

            "No, actually, he has his own place now," Sirius said. "But considering he was at my house every day this summer, it was hard to remember that he had, indeed, moved out. But, all in all, my summer wasn't _too_ bad, although, I must say I'm glad to be back here."

            "Me too," Chase said, as they ascended the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor Tower.

            "So what did you do this summer?" Sirius asked, putting her in the limelight.

            "Nothing too exciting," she replied. "I went to the Quidditch World Cup."

            "Ah, you got to see Ireland win?" he asked.

            Chase nodded.

            "Lucky," he said.

            "Yes, it was pretty exciting," Chase admitted. Chase was one of the chasers for Gryffindor's house team. Although Sirius didn't play quidditch for Gryffindor, he was a huge fan of the sport. "And, Lily stayed over for a week towards the beginning of summer, but that was about all I saw of her. I think she was depressed because Alice was away on holiday to Italy."

            "Yes I heard about that," Sirius replied. "James told me."

            Chase nodded. "But, I spent the majority of summer at St. Mungo's."

            "Is your mom doing any better?" Sirius asked compassionately. Chase's mother, Ribiona Valetta, had been in the hospital ever since Chase's father, Jordan Valetta, had been murdered, thirteen years ago. Chase barely remembered her mother when she was normal. People said that her father's murder had driven her mother mad, and ever since then, she had been in St. Mungo's receiving treatment, although, there was nothing really to be done. Chase now lived with her aunt, Jillietta Valetta. Her aunt was very cruel to her and always blamed Chase's mother for her father's murder. Sirius had often gone with Chase to visit her mother, so he knew how hard it was for her to speak of her.

            Chase shook her head. "The healers really don't think she'll get any better. There's not much hope."

            Sirius squeezed her hand sympathetically as she continued.

            "They…they only give her another year to…to…"

            Chase couldn't finish because of the tears welling up in her eyes and the huge lump now stuck in her throat. But, she didn't have to finish, for Sirius knew exactly what he had been trying to say. Without another word, Sirius pulled her closer to him and engulfed her into a warm embrace.

            "I promise you," Sirius said. "I promise you that as soon as we're done with school, I'll buy us a house, and you'll never have to go back to live with your aunt. Okay? And we're going to be happy, you'll see. We _deserve_ to be happy."

            Chase nodded into his chest, choking back tears.

            "You all right?" Sirius asked, looking down at her. She nodded slowly and he kissed her forehead gently, stroking her silky, smooth hair. "You're beautiful," he whispered softly.

            Chase laughed. "My eyes are all red and puffy, and my hair's sticky with tears," she commented. "Beautiful is the _last_ thing I am."

            Sirius grinned, wrapping his arm around her as they continued walking. "You're _always_ beautiful to me," he said.

            Chase smiled. "I should bring these to Lily," she said, gesturing to the food in her hands.

            Sirius nodded. "Okay, come on, let's go. We'll talk later."

            "Okay," Chase said, wiping a stray tear from her face as they continued towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Lil!" Chase's voice rang through the dormitory cheerfully.

            Lily looked up from her perch on the couch. She had all but drifted back off to sleep when she remembered that James was there with her.

            "Hi," Lily called, sitting up straight.

            "Did you two behave?" Chase joked.

            Lily laughed. "Please!" she exclaimed. She squinted at Chase. She seemed happy enough, but something was definitely wrong. She'd ask her later. Although, she noticed that Sirius and her seemed to be back together, judging by the way his arms was around her waist.

            "Well, you look better Lil," Sirius said. "You feeling better."

            "Yes, actually," Lily said. "Um…"

            "Lily, smart as she is, remembered a spell we learned in Charms," James replied. "It got rid of the pain in his neck and back."

            "Well, that's good," Chase said. "Too bad it took you so long to think of it."

            "Yeah, too bad," Lily said, shooting a confused look at James. He shrugged, as if pretending he hadn't a clue what she was hinting at. "How was breakfast?"

            "Good," Chase said, handing Lily her food. "But, I'll be right back. I have to run upstairs for a minute. Fix my make-up."

            "Okay," Lily replied. Now that Chase mentioned it, Lily noticed her mascara was a bit smeared. Had she been crying?

            Sirius sat down on the couch next to Lily as Chase left.

            "Are you two back together?" Lily asked.

            "It looks that way," Sirius replied.

            "What's this the fifteenth time you've broken up?" James teased.

            "'Least _I'm_ seeing someone," Sirius taunted.

            James turned expectantly to Lily, grinning. 

            Lily scowled. "No!" she remarked.

            "Oh, come on Evans," he begged.

            "No," Lily said shaking her head and taking a bit out of her muffin.

            "Your loss," James muttered.

            "If it's _my_ loss like you always say, then why don't you go and find someone else to date?" Lily hissed.

            "Maybe I will," James said.

            "Good," Lily remarked, tossing a roll and muffin at him. James raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Well, you have to eat," she insisted. "If you weren't so ridiculous and had actually gone down to breakfast, then you wouldn't be hungry and I wouldn't be giving you part of my breakfast, so don't thank me, just eat."

            "Ah, but I have a feeling that if I didn't stay here with you, you would have never thought of that spell to make you feel better," James said, his blue eyes twinkling.

            Lily shot him daggers. "I would have managed," she insisted.

            Sirius laughed humorously. "You two are too much," he grinned.

            Lily slapped him on the knee. "Shut up," she ordered.

            "Defensive are you Lil?" Sirius asked.

            "Not in the least," Lily said, polishing off her muffin. "Here," she remarked, tossing a second roll at James and getting to her feet. Without another word, she rushed upstairs in search of Chase.

            "Fun time?" Sirius asked.

            "Difficult," James admitted. "But fun. You?"

            "Difficult," Sirius answered. "But fun."

            James grinned. "Women."

            "One of the many mysteries of life," he remarked. 

            "Yeah, too bad for you that mine actually likes me," Sirius joked. James tossed his second roll at Sirius, pegging him in the head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Chase!" Lily called, walking into the bathroom and hopping onto the countertop next to the sink. Chase stood in front of the sink, reapplying her mascara. 

            "Hey," she said distantly, never blinking.

            "So?" Lily asked.

            "So?" Chase repeated.

            "So what happened?"

            "Oh, you mean with Sirius?" Chase asked.

            "Uh, yeah," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

            "We got back together," she said. "I thought that would be obvious and that a clever witch like you would figure that one out."

            "Well, my brilliant deductive skills have yet again figured that out, but I still am a little fuzzy on why you were crying."

            "I wasn't crying!" Chase said, a little too quickly.

            "Smeared mascara," Lily pointed out.

            "Okay, maybe just a little," Chase said. "Sirius and I started talking about my mom."

            "Oh," Lily said, suddenly feeling extremely insensitive for bringing up the subject. "I'm sorry, I never thought…I mean, I just assumed it would be something else…or…"

            Chase smiled, throwing her mascara on the counter. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

            "I know, but still, I didn't mean to upset you," Lily said.

            "You didn't," Chase admitted. "You know I don't usually get emotional about things like this, so why would it be any different with you."

            "Well, obviously something Sirius said struck a cord, so I wasn't sure…"

            "It's just," Chase began. "Sirius understands where I'm coming from, you know? He's seen my mother and he knows what it's like to be treated horribly at home. So, just hearing him say he was sorry and everything…I don't know, that just always gets me worked up."

            "Understandable," Lily said smiling. "Now we should hurry up. We have Charms starting in less than ten minutes."

            "All right," Chase said following Lily out of the bathroom. 

            "Hey," Lily said suddenly, as they scurried down the stairs. "Where's Ally?"

            "Oh, Alice and Frank were so _engrossed_ in conversation that I didn't want to interrupt them, although she'll probably be furious that I didn't."

            Lily smiled. "Probably."

            "Hey, hurry up!" Chase called to Sirius and James. "Charms in less than seven minutes!"

TBC…maybe.


	2. Delinquent Lily?

I'm really sorry it took longer than expected! I was away for a few days, but it's up now, and that's all that matters. Thanks again to Jessie for pushing me to finish this. Happy belated birthday! This one's for you!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "It looks like Sirius was right," Chase said, as she, Lily, and Alice entered the dungeon leading to the Potions classroom.

            "Right about what?" Lily asked curiously.

            "About the professor," Chase said, pointing to a plump, sandy-haired man who appeared to be in his early forties. "It's Cornelius Fudge."

            "Isn't he an author or something?" Alice asked.

            Lily nodded. "He wrote a book on the Ministry of Magic. It was an instant hit, because every witch and wizard in the world purchased it, hoping it would reveal a few well kept secrets the Ministry's buried over the years."

            "Secrets like?" Chase asked.

            "Secrets such as what the Department of Mysteries _really_ does," Lily answered. "But, of course, the book was pretty useless and gave away no secret information. Fudge is a really uptight wizard. He plays by the books at all times."

            "_Great_," Alice replied, rolling her eyes. "He should make for a fun teacher."

            "Let's just say I pity James and Sirius, because Fudge won't put up with their crap," Lily said instinctively. She paused. "I take that back. I pity _Sirius_. I'll very much enjoy watching James get in trouble."

            Alice and Chase shot each other doubtful looks, but followed Lily towards the front of the classroom, passing Snape on their way forward. He muttered something as they passed, but the three were too caught up in their own conversation to even realize he said something.

            "How are we going to sit?" Alice asked suddenly, noticing that the tables were only large enough to fit two at each. 

            "You two sit together," Lily suggested. "I'll find someone to sit with."

            "Are you _sure_?" Alice asked slowly, not wanting to betray her best friend.

            "Of course I am," Lily said brightly. She turned from them and found Remus at an empty desk in the very front of the classroom. "Do you mind?" she asked him.

            "Be my guest," Remus said rather cheerfully. "It beats sitting with Peter and having him spill his potion on me every class."

            Lily beamed. "Thanks," she said, pulling out her chair and sitting down. She put down her fifth year Potions book, _Remedies, Poisons, and Counter-potions_ by Cidithee Clairmunch, and pulled out a fine-feathered quill, parchment, and an inkbottle.

            Professor Cornelius Fudge sat in silence for the first five minutes of class, creating an uneasy atmosphere. Students were not sure whether to talk or ask him if he knew the period had started, so they all sat there in complete silence, exchanging baffled and worried looks.

            "Er…Professor?" Lily spoke out at last, causing relief to spread amongst the classroom.

            Cornelius Fudge turned towards Lily, looking her square in the eye for several seconds before answering. "Yes, Miss…?"

            "Evans," Lily answered. "Lily Evans. Er…not to be rude Professor, but I was wondering if you knew that class had started already."

            "Thank you Miss Evans for your concern," Fudge said quickly, but not brutally. He was rather polite when he spoke. "But," he continued, "I _have_ already started class."

            This comment sent the classroom buzzing, students turning towards one another, each with the same confused expression upon their face.

            "Again," Lily began once more, "I wonder what you mean, Professor. You haven't given us any instructions, so how could class have started?"

            "In order to master the art of Potions," Cornelius Fudge began, rising from his desk, "you need extreme concentration. The reason there was complete silence in the room, was because I assumed that every one of you, being the great Potions students that you are, were concentrating. Apparently, I was wrong and had overestimated the overall ability and talent in this classroom."

            Lily stared at Fudge in awe. He had been mocking them! She couldn't believe how horrible this man could be! He had seemed so nice!

            "How could you have _overestimated_ our ability when you never even had the decency to _tell_ us what we were supposed to be doing?" James called from the back of the room. Fudge's head whipped around to look at James.

            "I assumed your prior Potions professors would have taught you a decent respect for the art of Potions," Fudge sneered.

            "Then you're blaming our professors, aren't you?" Sirius asked lazily, not impressed by Fudge's display of arrogance.

            "Not in the least," Fudge sneered.

            "Then stop contradicting yourself," Remus surprised everyone by speaking out.

            "I beg your pardon!" Fudge roared.

            "Well, _sir_, no disrespect intended, but you just implied that you overestimated our professors, not us," Remus said softly but firmly. 

            "Which," Sirius continued. "Would imply that you blame our former professors and not us, so go yell at them," Sirius yawned loudly.

            Fudge's face turned an ugly shade of purple; a shade Lily realized signified his anger. "Detentions to both of you!" Fudge shouted.

            "What for?" Sirius asked, not flinching. He stretched his arms out above his head.

            "For being right, of course," Remus spoke gracefully.

            "Ah, but, of course," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

            "Silence!" Fudge shouted. "Or those detentions will become suspensions."

            "You can't suspend us," Remus replied. "You don't have that power."

            "Only Dumbledore does," Sirius added, "and he would never suspend either of us."

            "Well, we'll just see about that," Fudge threatened.

            "Yes," Sirius agreed. "_You _will see."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Oh, just you wait," Sirius's voice echoed through the hallway. "I'll show him. You don't mess with Sirius Black and get away with it! Oh, no! He's in deep now. My revenge will be sweet! The prank of all pranks! The gag of…"

            Lily managed to tune Sirius out as she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He as now telling everyone his own version about standing up to Cornelius Fudge, or as James had so cleverly dubbed him, Corny Fud-Dud. Sirius's account of what happened in Potions didn't match up at all to Lily's recollection, yet she noticed Remus didn't attempt to correct the story. In Sirius's version, he had completely left out the fact that Remus was the one who _really_ stood up for him, but since Sirius loved to be the center of attention, and since rarely anyone would believe Remus had the guts to stand up to a teacher, the general public accepted Sirius's version as truth.

            "Lil!" a voice called out brightly.

            Lily spun around to see Jewlie Makerson, a red haired Ravenclaw, rushing over to her. Lily grinned widely and gave her a huge hug.

            "Hey!" Lily remarked. "How have you been?" She and Jewlie had become really good friends last year in their Double Charms class. She was the only other person Lily knew who wasn't head over heels for James. 

            "Great," Jewlie said. "My summer was amazing. Dad and I went to Africa!"

            Jewlie's father, Lassers Makerson, was a member of the Ministry of Magic in the foreign affairs unit. Each year he went on a trip to a foreign country over the summer, and Jewlie being his only remaining family, naturally went with him.

            "That's great," Lily said smiling. 

            "Hey, we have Charms tomorrow," Jewlie said. "Do you want to sit with me?"

            "Sure," Lily agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And good luck in the quidditch tryouts. You are trying out, right?"

            Jewlie nodded excitedly. "I _hope_ I make it this year."

            "I'm sure you will," Lily said politely. Although she knew how terrible Jewlie's quidditch skills were, she didn't want to bring her down.

            "Bye!" Jewlie called.

            "Bye!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            The remainder of the day flew by for Lily. Now, for most students, classes breezing by would be an excellent treat, but Lily dreaded how quickly the time passed, knowing that each minute that went by brought her closer and closer to her detention with James. While she shuddered at the thought of spending three hours with that conceited jerk, others all around her kept reminding her of the detention, jealousy coating their voices when they told her how lucky she was. Lily glanced over at James during dinner, and he immediately raised his hand to his hair, fluffing it. Lily scowled. Some _luck_ she had. If everyone else was so damn jealous, they could have him…she surely didn't want him.

            "Lil," Alice said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hello?"

            "Yes?" Lily asked, as though she had been fully alert the entire time Alice was talking to her.

            "What's wrong?" Alice asked. "It's like you're in another world."

            "No, no, I'm fine," Lily said. 

            "Well, then come on!" Alice replied, impatiently.

            "Come on?" Lily repeated, dumbfounded.

            "You have detention in less than ten minutes."

            Lily gazed around the Great Hall. Except for a few students chatting quietly, the room was deserted. Now she understood why Alice had looked at her like she was crazy. 

            "Right, I know," Lily covered. "I just am trying to delay it as much as possible. Plus, I didn't want to go back to the common room just to see James. Three hours is enough…well, too much actually."

            Alice rolled her eyes only half believing her. "Well, Chase and I will probably be outside. She wants to get some quidditch practice in. We should be in before you return, but if not, you don't have to wait up for us."

            "Okay, so I'll see you later," Lily said, gathering up her books. She walked slowly through the Great Hall, then once she was out of Alice's view, darted down the corridor and raced up the staircase. She flew into the Gryffindor common room, dropping her books on a table towards the back of the room. 

            She glanced at the clock out of the corner of her eye. She had three minutes to get to McGonagall's room! She raced back out of the common room, knowing that being late to one of McGonagall's detentions could be fatal. 

            "I'm…sorry…I'm…late…Professor…" Lily panted, running into the room. She leaned against the entranceway, allowing herself to catch her breath.

            Professor McGonagall looked up from the papers she was grading and stared at Lily, amused.

            "Miss Evans, you're two minutes early," McGonagall replied. 

            "I am?" Lily questioned, walking into the room. She noticed James wasn't there yet. "Sorry. I fell asleep," she lied. "And when I woke up and saw I only had five minutes to get here, I panicked."

            "I could tell," McGonagall replied. "But, no use worrying about it now, you're here, you're early, and everything's fine."

            Lily grinned. Professor McGonagall could be all right when she wanted to be, rather nice even. 

            "Er…Professor?" Lily asked, as she sat down at a desk directly in front of McGonagall. 

            Professor McGonagall cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?" 

            "What exactly do we have to do for three hours," Lily replied. "If you don't mind my asking."

            Professor McGonagall studied Lily for a second before responding. "I have papers that need grading," she said. "James and yourself will be grading papers in here. I have a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, so I will return sometime within the three-hour time frame. You are not to leave until I return."

            Lily nodded. She looked up at the large handcrafted clock upon the wall. She noted that James was now five minutes late. A small smile crept over Lily's face. He was going to be in deep trouble now.

            "Hello Lily, Minerva," James said, strolling into the Transfiguration room, whistling a tune from a popular band called "Severed Souls". 

            Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes and frowned at James. "You're late," she growled viciously.

            "Actually," James began, holding his index finger up high in the air, "I'm right on time. You see, usually when I am late to class, I'm _ten_ minutes late. However, now I am _five_ minutes late, meaning that I'm technically on time."

            "You're _late_," she repeated.

            James wiped the smug look off of his face as he sat down next to Lily. "Sorry Professor. It won't happen again, I promise."

            Professor McGonagall's lips thinned. "It better not," she warned. "I'll let you go this once." She stood up, tossing a pile of papers on Lily's desk and a pile on James's. "Lily can explain to you what is expected of you. Oh, and just for reference, I have a spell cast upon those rolls of parchment. Try changing a grade on a friend's paper and something most amusing will appear upon your face."

            "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall," a loud voice boomed. McGonagall turned and saw Fudge standing just outside her door. It may have just been her imagination, but Lily swore that McGonagall's face twisted into one of immense disgust. Of course, Fudge was head of the Slytherin House, and Slytherins and Gryffindors were sworn enemies, but Lily thought it to be something more than that.

            "Yes," McGonagall answered quickly.

            "I have Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin here with me for their detentions. Since you're head of the Gryffindor House, I thought their punishment should be left up to you."

            Professor McGonagall shot both Sirius and Remus murderous looks. "Very well," she said pointedly, hinting for Fudge to leave. Fudge remained, staring at McGonagall. "You may leave," she said finally, impatiently.

            Fudge exited the room and Sirius and Remus ushered themselves inside. Sirius looked as carefree and unbothered as ever, but Remus seemed to be very upset with himself, for his head was hung down as he walked inside the room.

            "Well?" Professor McGonagall barked, demanding an explanation.

            "We didn't do anything," Sirius insisted. "He _insulted _us. He insulted our _professors_. We merely stood up for them and ourselves."

            "Yes," Remus agreed meekly.

            Professor McGonagall ceased to speak.

            "He's telling the truth," Lily spoke up. "We were all there. Fudge never started class and so I asked him if he knew that class had started, and he scolded all of us, saying that we had no respect for his class and that our previous professors…"

            "Lily," Professor McGonagall said at once. "There's no need to explain. I believe you."

            "You do?" Lily asked, astonished. McGonagall must really despise Fudge to believe Lily without allowing her to finish explaining. 

            "However," she continued. "Since Professor Fudge will be expecting punishment, I fear I must give you two detentions."

            "But…" Sirius yelled.

            "Although," McGonagall continued, "I see no reason to deduct points from Gryffindor." Sirius and Remus grinned. "Now," she began, motioning for Sirius and Remus to be seated. "The four of you will be grading papers for me. I will not be in the room, because I have a private meeting to attend with Dumbledore. So, I'm _trusting_ that the four of you will be on best behavior?"

            The four nodded eagerly.

            "All right then," she said opening the door. She then whipped her head over her shoulder. "Oh, Sirius and Remus," she added. "Do keep Lily from killing James, will you?"

            Remus grinned as Sirius laughed heartily. Lily scowled, and James turned to Lily, in hope of her saying something to contradict McGonagall. 

            "Certainly," Sirius answered, as McGonagall left the room.

            The four all remained silent until they were positive that McGonagall was gone.

            "Catch!" Sirius remarked, chucking a Remembrall from McGonagall's desk at James. With excellent precision, James caught in effortlessly.

            "Remus!" James shouted.

            "No, no," Remus insisted, but was forced to clutch his hands upon the ball that was hurled at his face.

            "Lil?" Sirius tempted, taking the ball from Remus.

            Lily shot all three of them venomous looks. "Can we _please_ just get to work? After we finish grading papers, the three of you can do whatever nonsense you wish. Agreed?"

            Sirius sighed. "But…"

            James cut him off. "Agreed," he said, smiling at Lily.

            Without paying James the slightest bit of attention, Lily grabbed rolls of parchment from her stack and handed them to Remus, then gave some of James's to Sirius.

            An hour and a half later, the four had finished grading all of the reports, and were going bored out of their minds. Sirius and James had given up their game of pretend quidditch, realizing it just was no fun without flying. ("How _do_ Muggles do it?" James asked.) Lily and Remus had both lost interest in a conversation about their summer vacations. All four of them sat restlessly in their seats, fidgeting anxiously.

            "I'll be right back," James said, standing up.

            "Where are you going?" Sirius yawned, allowing more strands of black hair drop playfully in his eyes.

            James grinned, which seemed to be an answer enough for Sirius. But not for Lily.

            "Well?" Lily demanded.

            "You know," Sirius said, peeking out from under his blanket of hair. "You sound like McGonagall when you say that."

            Lily scowled. "Where are you going James?" she asked hurriedly. 

            "Bathroom," he lied.

            "_James_!" she persisted.

            "I said, _bathroom_," he continued, getting up and walking out the door.

            "He's going to get us all in trouble," Lily frowned. "I just know he is!"

            Sirius shook his head. "Lighten up Lil," he remarked. "Don't worry about things so much."

            "The way you worry about James, you'd think you actually liked him," Remus teased.

            Lily looked at Remus, betrayed. She thought that he was the one levelheaded one out of James's group of mindless followers. Obviously she had been very wrong.

            "I do _not _like James," she insisted. "If I did, I'd be going out with him, wouldn't I?"

            "She has a point," Remus said to Sirius.

            "Ah," Sirius said, grinning madly. "But, I know women, Remus. And women just _love_ to string men along, playing hard to get."

            "Oh _really_?" Lily asked, angrily. "So that's what I'm doing?"

            Sirius nodded. "Precisely."

            "Well, Sirius, I hate to contradict your petty knowledge of women, but that is most definitely _not_ what I am doing," Lily said. "I am doing nothing except showing no tolerance for a boy who needs to grow up."

            Sirius laughed. "Is _that_ so?"

            "It is," Lily insisted.

            "Then tell me, Lil," he began, toying with her. "Tell me why you kissed me to make James jealous."

            Lily felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks and prayed that it wasn't noticeable. Seeing that the expressions on both Sirius's and Remus's faces hadn't wavered, she vouched that they hadn't noticed.

            "I kissed you only to prove a point," she said.

            "Which was?" Sirius asked.

            "James said that I would be lucky to have a guy like him in my life and said I could do no better. So, I kissed you to prove that I _could_ do better than him."

            Sirius grinned. "So I'm better than James?"

            "No…" Lily started.

            "Aha!" Sirius pounced. "So you think James is better than me!"

            Lily huffed. "I can't win, can I?"

            "No," Sirius and Remus both laughed.

            "Well, then, I'll _attempt_ to explain myself. You see, in public opinion, Sirius is the most sought after fifth year, not James. Therefore, to the public, kissing you was better than kissing James."

            "So this is about what other people think?" Remus asked.

            "Yes, actually," she said."

            "But I thought you didn't care what people thought of you," Sirius replied. "I mean sure, you're popular and everything, but what others thought about you never phased you before. Why now?"

            "Because," Lily said, growing impatient, "James cares what the public thinks, so rejecting him in public was the most humiliating thing I could do to him. I thought _that_ would give him the hint, but obviously he hasn't gotten it through his thick skull that…"

            "Miss me?" James asked, popping back in.

            "No," Lily remarked quickly.

            "You were talking about me," James teased.

            "I was not!" Lily insisted.

            "Were too," James said.

            "How would you know?" Lily challenged.

            "Well, I heard you mention that someone had a thick skull, so naturally I assumed you were discussing me," James said, smiling knowingly.

            "Well, don't get _too_ excited, seeing as I was merely insulting you," Lily remarked.

            "What did you get?" Remus asked, interrupting their little tiff.

            James grinned widely. "We're going on a little revenge mission," he said. "Payback time for Fudge."

            "What are you talking about?" Lily asked, baffled.

            "We're going to wreck the Potions room," James grinned.

            "Yeah, _all right_," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Would you like me to ask Professor Fudge's permission to destroy his classroom?" she asked sarcastically.

            "Give me _some_ credit Lil," James said, pulling a silver cloak out from under his own Hogwarts robe.

            "Is that…?" Lily began, awestruck.

            James grinned. "An invisibility cloak," he said proudly.

            "Where's Fudge?" Sirius asked.

            "Outside," James replied. "Watching the students prepare for quidditch try-outs."

            Remus grinned. "Perfect."

            "Perfect for what?" Lily asked, baffled. "I don't understand a word of what you guys are saying!"

            "Come on," James called, signaling everyone closer to him. "We have to get under the cloak and remain close together if we don't want anyone to see us." 

            "James, I won't…" Lily began in protest.

            "Lily, we have more than an hour before McGonagall will be back," Sirius began. "She'll never know."

            "But…" Lily started.

            "You know you despise Fudge," James added.

            "Well, yes, but…"

            "Lil, if you don't come with us and we _are_ caught, McGonagall's going to blame you as well for not stopping us," Remus added. "Might as well be guilty if you're going to be punished.

            Lily was quite taken aback. She never broke school rules and never dreamed Remus would. Yet, he talked as if he did it all the time, and perhaps he did. However, seeing as she was with three of the cleverest wizards in Hogwarts and she did not want to be left alone, Lily reluctantly joined the three underneath of the cloak."

            "Now no talking," James instructed as he pulled out a finely designed map of Hogwarts. Lily was amazed to see tiny _dots_ moving all around!

            "What…" she started.

            "Shh!" the other three ordered, hushing her.

            The four left the room, tiptoeing across the long, winding corridor, then carefully stepping down four sets of stairs. At last, they reached the dark corridor that led to the dungeon-room in which their Potions class took place.

            "Alohomora," one of the boys whispered and the dungeon door blew open.

            Once the four were safely inside, James tore the cloak off of them, setting it onto a desk in the corner of the room.

            "What are you going to do?" Lily asked curiously.

            "Destroy the room," James grinned.

            "With what spell?" Lily asked.

            Sirius shook his head. "The old-fashioned way," he smiled.

            "Oh, but you'll leave fingerprints!" she exclaimed, converting back to her Muggle-ways without realizing it.

            Remus laughed. "Lil, wizards do not dust for fingerprints. They dust for _magic._ When no magical source is found as the cause, they proclaim it to be the cause of a very powerful dark wizard."

            "Well, that's rather stupid," Lily remarked.

            "That's the beauty of it," Sirius grinned, knocking over a row of books. "Oops!" he exclaimed, mockingly.

            Grinning Remus and James followed Sirius's lead, dumping books off of bookshelves, ripping parchments and tossing them onto the floor, and destroying small odds and ends all around.

            "We should go," Lily said, frightened that someone might become alarmed by all the noise the others were making. "We have twenty more minutes, but McGonagall may come back early."

            James, Sirius, and Remus stopped dead in their tracks, as if debating the logic in Lily's statement.

            "She's right," Sirius said at last. "Let's go."

            Sighing, James grabbed the cloak, wrapping it over himself, Sirius, and Remus. "Coming Lil?" he asked.

            "Wait," Lily said, grinning slightly. She was eyeing a gremlin-like miniature statue on Fudge's desk. (The only item on his desk that remained untouched.) Without thinking, Lily quickly pushed the statue, causing it to fall to the floor, cracking into a million miniscule pieces. 

            She laughed quietly as she ran over to the other three.

            "Nice," Sirius complimented her.

            "Didn't know you had it in you," Remus agreed.

            "Why'd you do it?" James asked.

            Lily paused. "Well, Fudge had it coming. I just…well, he made me so angry and…well, I figured I'm here anyway, so if I get caught, I might as well have done something," she explained, rephrasing Remus's words that convinced her to go with them in the first place.

            The four then cheerfully rushed up the four staircases, running back through the long hallway to McGonagall's room. Once safely inside, James stuffed the cloak and map inside of his robes, and the four all took their previous seats.

            No sooner had they sat down than McGonagall had returned.

            "Back so soon Minerva, sweetie?" Sirius teased.

            Professor McGonagall scowled at him. "I'm now glad I gave you this detention," she remarked. "And, for your information, I am back early, because Dumbledore and I just discovered Fudge's classroom in shambles."

            "Did he go crazy?" James asked seriously.

            McGonagall eyed him. "No, James, he was outside the entire time. _And_, if I didn't know that Lily would never consent to it, I would have suspected you four."

            "Please," Sirius remarked. "We have much more style than that. We would have thought of something sneaky and underhanded. But ruining a classroom? What good does that do? With a flick of a wand the mess is gone."

            McGonagall seemed to believe Sirius. "True," she agreed. "Very well," she sighed. "You may all leave. However, Sirius, James, and Remus, it would be in your best interests _not_ to mess with Professor Fudge. Do you understand?"

            "Yes, Professor," the three answered simultaneously. The four then slipped out of the room quickly.

            "We're going to get caught," Lily said, worried. "McGonagall knows."

            "No we're not," James assured her. "And even if McGonagall knows, she won't rat us out. We're fine."

            "Are you certain?" Lily asked.

            "Absolutely."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

TBC…the next chapter will get really good! Keep the reviews coming guys!


	3. Quidditch Fever and Haunting Pasts

Ha! I'm on a roll today! I can't seem to stop writing! First of all, I want to thank ALL of my reviewers! You guys rock! If it weren't for the reviews, I would have no will to write this, so keep 'em coming! Secondly, don't get excited and expected at least a chapter a day from me, because sorry, but it won't happen. However, I'd say at LEAST a chapter a week…but don't hold me to it! Anyway, just enjoy!

Oh, by the way, * * * signals a chance in scenes and : : : signals a flashback! :p

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Three weeks had passed since the daring attack on Fudge's classroom, and the culprits had never been caught. The students, of course, had their own list of suspects, Sirius and James included. However, the students never suspected that Lily was involved in any way, shape, or form, which was perfectly fine with her. She was still nervous that someone would find a way to discover the truth and then she would be blamed for the incident just as much as Sirius, James, and Lupin.

            That Friday afternoon, Lily was lounging lazily outside, propped up against a tall oak tree, a book nestled in her hands. She was reading one of her favorite Muggle-books, _Gone With the Wind,_ a book where the main character, Scarlet, didn't realize she was in love with Rhett Butler, a man who loved her but whom she had treated horribly, until it was much too late. She smiled, wishing for a man to love her as Rhett loved Scarlet.

            "Lil, I'm up next!" Jewlie called from a few feet away. Lily looked over at Jewlie Makerson, grinning brightly. 

            Lily set her book down, then got up, walking over to Jewlie. "Well, good luck," she said. "I've got to talk to Chase, but I'll be right back."

            "All right," Jewlie said. "God, I'm so nervous."

            "You're trying out for a Chaser right? Or Keeper?"

            Jewlie shook her head, her sleek, red hair reflecting the light from the sun. "No," she said. "I think I more Seeker material. Plus, since Eddie Akers graduated last year, they're in need of a new Seeker."

            "Well, don't worry too much," Lily said. "You'll do great."

            "Thanks!" Jewlie said, running off to the group of Ravenclaws anxiously waiting their turn to try-out.

            "Chase!" Lily called, rushing over to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Chase, Malkia, and Jenina McAfferty, a dark-haired sixth year, were the team's Chasers. The team was down two Beaters and a Keeper, the three having graduated the year before. James, of course, was the team's Seeker, but, much to his dismay, not the captain. Jenina was team captain and in charge of selecting the new teammates.

            "Yes?" Chase asked, parting the group, to make her way to Lily. Her silky black hair was thrown up in a messy bun, strands falling out perfectly around her face.

            "Have you seen Alice?" Lily asked. "She wasn't at breakfast."

            Chase and Jenina exchanged looks.

            "What?" Lily asked.

            "She didn't want to tell you," Chase began. "She knows how you think quidditch is a waste of time."

            "I do _not_ think quidditch is a waste of time," Lily said, acknowledging the glares she was receiving from the team. "I'm just not much into sports, that's all."

            Chase dismissed her with a smile. "Not matter. Alice is trying out for Keeper. I've been helping her practice. This morning she was getting some last minute practice in. She's really quite good."

            "Why didn't she tell me?" Lily asked, hurt that her best friend had kept such a significant piece of information from her.

            "She didn't think you'd understand," Chase said, shrugging. "This doesn't bother you does it?"

            "No, no, not in the least," Lily replied. "I just wish she would have told me."

            "Well, she's over there with Sirius if you want to talk to her," Chase remarked, pointing to two figures about fifty feet away.

            "Yes, thanks," Lily said, rushing past Chase and the others to the spot where Alice and Sirius were chatting. Hey," she said, stopping next to Sirius and looking up at Alice expectantly.

            "H…hi Lil," Alice said quietly.         

            "Hey, Lil," Sirius said.

            "So?" Lily began looking up at Alice.

            "So…what?" she asked meekly.

            Lily rolled her eyes. "Alice, you could have just told me you were trying out for the quidditch team. Why didn't you?"

            Alice shrugged. "For two reasons. One, I know how you dislike sports severely, so…"

            "Please, Ally, you know I would have supported your decision to try-out," Lily remarked.

            Alice smiled. "I know, but, also…" Alice shot Sirius a look signaling for him to leave.

            Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "I can take a hint," he said grinning as he hustled away.

            "Well…" Alice continued. "It's just that, if I make the team, which Chase keeps telling me I should, I'll be spending a lot more time with the team."

            "So?" Lily asked.

            "Well, I'll be spending more time with Chase, and Sirius, and…"

            "Wait, Sirius is on the team?" Lily was now officially confused. 

            Alice nodded. "He just made Beater. James convinced him to try out."

            "Oh," Lily nodded.

            "But, anyway, I'll be spending more time with them and…well, James, and…"

            "Is that what this is about?" Lily asked. "James?"

            "Well…no, you see…"

            "Ally!" Chase's loud voice boomed. "You're up!"

            "OKAY!" she called back. She turned to Lily. "Look, I'll talk to you more later."

            "But…" Lily called after her as she turned and ran away, towards Chase and James.

            Now Lily understood why Alice had been afraid to tell her about quidditch try-outs. Alice making the team would not only mean that she would be spending more time with _James_, but that she would have much less time for Lily.

            Lily sighed, and walked over to the bleachers where many quidditch fans had already gathered, eager to watch the players practice. At least she had the first visit to Hogmeade tomorrow to look forward to. Trying to inform herself that she was perfectly all right with spending less time with her best friend, Lily sat down near a group pf fourth year Gryffindors who were staring intently at the players.

            "Look at him go!" one particularly giggly girl exclaimed. "Isn't he cute?"

            "_Beyond_ cute," another girl said dramatically.

            Lily looked up in the sky and wasn't surprised to see it was James they were gawking over.

            "Lily Evans?" the giggly girl asked, her eyes growing wide. Lily was almost certain her name was Melody Migglins.

            "Oh my God!" her friend exclaimed. Lily thought her name was Lacey Burtumicks. "You _know_ James Potter, don't you?"

            Lily nodded. "Yes, but trust me girls, he's not all that impressive."

            Melody and Lacey looked appalled.

            "He's _wonderful_," Lacey insisted.

            "I know, he's so perfect and…" Melody began and then stopped. "_Oh_," she said suddenly.

            "Oh?" Lily questioned. "Oh what?"

            "_She's_ the girl who keeps turning James down," Melody informed Lacey.

            Lacey stared at Lily incredulously. "But…_why_?"

            "_She _thinks she's too good for him," Melody remarked.

            "I do not!" Lily defended herself. "You girls really have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know James at all. You don't know how terrible he can act sometimes."

            "Yeah, right," Lacey remarked. "You're just trying to ruin James's life because you're jealous of him."

            "Excuse you!" Lily shouted standing up, furious. "Do not _pretend_ to know me, because you don't!"

            "I know that you're a snotty little bitch who has nothing better to do than make good people like James fall in love with you, just because you can!" Melody shouted.

            By now people on the quidditch fields had turned to watch the fight between the two fourth years and Lily.

            "You have some nerve to come up to me and start accusing me of…" Lily started, her green eyes piercing through the girls intensely.

            "Lil, stop!" Chase called out to her. "It's not worth it!"

            "Shut _up_ Chase!" Lily remarked. "Don't pretend like you understand either!"

            That struck a nerve with Chase. Hadn't she always been there to support Lily? "Hey, that's NOT fair Lil, and you know it!"

            "Just stay out of this for once!" Lily remarked, now taking her anger out at Chase instead of the two fourth years.

            "Fine!" Chase shouted. "Do whatever the hell you want! I don't care anymore!"

            "Good!" Lily shouted, rushing down from the bleachers onto the quidditch field where Chase was standing.

            "And another thing," Chase started chasing after Lily. "You wouldn't have all of these problems if you…"

            "If I what?" Lily asked, turning around to face Chase.

            Chase didn't flinch. "Stop stringing guys around Lily. Stop playing with their hearts like they're your toys or something."

            Lily's eyes narrowed. "Thanks for the advice." Her voice held fake politeness in it. "But I'm not _you_, Chase."

            With that said, Lily turned on her heel and stormed away from the quidditch field, leaving an open-mouthed Chase behind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Lily!" James called out, running to catch up with her. "Lily, _stop_!"

            Lily scowled, stopping just before the portrait of the Fat Lady. "What do you want?" she hissed. She was still fuming from her fight with those Gryffindors and with Chase. The last person she wanted to see right now was James Potter, the cause of it all.

            "I wanted to give you this," he said, flashing her a book. Lily looked down, confused for a moment, then realized it was her _Gone With the Wind_ book that she had been reading earlier.

            "James, just _stop_!" she remarked.

            "Stop what?" he asked incredulously.

            "Stop being nice to me!" she yelled. "Don't you get it? I don't like you! I can't stand you! What else can I do to make you see that?"

            "Lily…"

            "No!" she cut him off. "It's my turn to talk now. Stop pretending like we're going to get together, because we're _not_. And you actually have others believing that we are together and they think I'm treating you badly and…it's not fair to me James! So just stop it already! This may sound harsh but there's obviously no other way to get through to you! Just _stop_!"

            "Is that what you really want?" he asked quietly.

            "Yes!" she all but shouted. "Just stay away from me! Stop bothering me! Stop pretending we're together when we're not! Just stay out of my life!"

            "Fine!" James yelled, throwing her book at her.

            Lily bent over and picked up the book that had fallen to the ground, watching James as he ran away. Perhaps now he would stop obsessing over her and get a grip on reality. Maybe now she could actually live her life without constantly worrying about how to get away from James. She forced a smile onto her face, wondering why in the world she felt so guilty, especially since the source of all her problems had just vanished from her life.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Lily skipped dinner that night in order to finish her latest Potions assignment. Professor Fudge had assigned all of the Gryffindors extra homework, whereas the Slytherins had gotten off easily. When Sirius protested, Fudge merely said that the Slytherins actually knew what they were doing in Potions as opposed to the Gryffindors, which was extremely untrue, especially since Lily had produced the perfect Healing Potion. The only one of the Slytherins who seemed to know what they were doing in Potions was Severus Snape, but then again, he had always done extraordinarily well in that subject. Fudge just favored his own house over the others.

            After adding the last finishing touches onto her essay, Lily stacked her rolls of parchment on top of her trunk, and put away her inkbottle and quill. She turned suddenly as she heard the door to the dormitory creak open. She turned back to her bed once she saw that it was only Malkia. However, Malkia looked rather happy about something, which was a first for her. She strolled right over to Lily, plopping down on the bed beside her. Lily stared at her, bewildered.

            "Are you lost?" she asked.

            Malkia shook her head grinning viciously. She was extremely fake looking, Lily thought, wondering how on earth they had ever once been friends. Malkia's dark brown hair had been dyed bleach blonde, giving her what Muggles referred to as the "trailer trash" look. She was Porto-Rican with dark, olive skin that severely contrasted with her light, bottle blonde hair. She always wore layers and layers of make-up, making her look much more like a lady of the evening, than a student.

            "Well?" Lily asked impatiently.

            "Oh, nothing," Malkia said, dragging out her words as she spoke.

            Lily sighed. "Okay, then go away."

            "Well, if you _must_ know," Malkia said, grinning. "I just thought you should know that you might as well find yourself some new friends."

            "What _are_ you talking about?" Lily asked impatiently.

            Malkia grinned again. "Remember our fight in third year?"

            Lily nodded. She remembered that fight extremely well…

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

            "He asked you out?" Alice said, amused, as she sipped her butterbeer from inside the Three Broomsticks.

            Lily laughed. "It's insane, isn't it?"

            "Well, what did you say?" Malkia asked, shooting straight for the point.

            "Well, no. I mean, I told him no," Lily said.

            "What?" Alice remarked, shocked.

            "Good response," Malkia replied.

            "But Lil, he must be devastated," Alice said sadly.

            "Fine, then _you_ date him," Malkia remarked, "but in all honestly, Lil, you made the right choice by turning him down. You can't trust men, or anyone for that matter. You'll only get hurt."

            "Yes, I suppose you're right," Lily said, nodding.

            "Poor James though," Alice added.

            "Oh, come off it, Ally," Lily said. "He's dated at least a dozen girls already. One rejection is nothing to someone like him."

            "Yeah, I guess," Alice admitted, polishing off her butterbeer. "Hey, guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to get a refill."

            "All right," Lily said, stepping out of the booth, in order to allow Alice to climb out. 

            Alice scooted out of the booth, and hurried over to the counter where the owner, Drake, was pouring an elderly witch a glass gillywater.

            "Oops, sorry," Alice replied, accidentally bumping into someone. 

            "It's all right," the girl said, bending over to retrieve the bag Alice had knocked down. When she peeked out from underneath the dark curtain of hair, Alice saw that it was Chase Valetta, her fellow Gryffindor third year. Although they were in the same house, Alice never spoke a word to Chase, mostly because Lily and Malkia hated her, and also because she was rather intimidated by her. She was so stunning and confident, everything Alice wished she could be.

            "I…uh…" Alice wasn't sure what to say. What _could_ you say to a person had avoided for two entire years?

            "It's all right," Chase said. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." Alice was amazed. After all of the taunting and teasing she had endured from Malkia and Lily, Chase was still as cheerful and pleasant as ever. Plus, she didn't seem to hold any sort of grudge against Alice.

            "No…I…I just…" Alice trailed off, still unsure of what to say.

            "You want to get a butterbeer or something?" Chase asked.

            "I…uh…" Alice peered over Chase's shoulder and noted that Lily and Malkia seemed to be in a heated discussion. "Okay," she replied at last.

            "Are you sure?" Chase asked. "Because if you don't want to, I'll understand."

            "No, I'm certain," Alice said slowly, ordering two butterbeers. A few moments later the two girls were sitting comfortably on the other side of the pub, much to Alice's relief, sipping their butterbeers heartily.

            "So are you trying out for the quidditch team?" Chase asked. Chase didn't know Alice too well, but had spotted her once, reading a quidditch book.

            "Oh, no, I…no," Alice said.

            "You should," Chase said. "I'm trying out this year. For a Chaser actually, you know, now that, Marlena is gone."

            "Yes, she was an excellent Chaser," Alice added. "But I just don't have time for quidditch this year."

            "Understandable," Chase agreed.

            With the quidditch topic over with, the two girls fell into a deep, uncomfortable silence. Finally, knowing there was no use avoiding the inevitable, Alice spoke up.

            "Can I…can I ask you something?" Alice began.

            Chase nodded. "Of course."

            "Well, you see, the reason why I…why I never spoke to you before was because of all those horrible things you said about Lily. But…well, talking to you now, I just can't seem to picture you actually saying everything Malkia claims you said."

            Chase grinned. "Malkia's a manipulator. But, if Lily wants to believe her and never even ask for my side of the story, that's her choice. See, Malkia's was angry with me because of something relatively stupid. You remember our first day at Hogwarts, right? Well, Malkia apparently liked Sirius Black. When he asked me out that first day at Hogwarts and I declined, she was furious. She confronted me in the bathroom that night telling me I had no right to treat men like trash and things like that. But we were so young, you know? I honestly hadn't the faintest interest in boys yet."

            "I see," Alice urged her to continue.

            "Well, anyway, Lily came in and heard us yelling. When she asked what all the fuss was about, Malkia told Lily that I had been talking about her and saying terrible things, like calling her a Mudblood."

            "Why didn't you explain what really went on?"

            Chase smiled. "She wouldn't have believed me. The four of us barely knew each other, but Lily already trusted Malkia more than she trusted me."

            "Oh," Alice said, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt rising inside of her. "I…I never knew…"

            "Don't blame yourself," Chase said. "It was all Malkia's fault."

            "Lily should know the truth," Alice said getting up.

            "Alice…I don't think that's such a good idea," Chase began reluctantly. "I mean, Lily probably won't believe me and, well…"

            Alice, however, hadn't heard a word Chase had said. She was already on her way over to Lily and Malkia's table. She always knew there was something rotten about Malkia, but even _this_ was low for her. She had never fully trusted Malkia and could tell that Lily didn't either. Now, they both had good reason not to trust her ever again.

            "Lily," Alice replied, as she reached the table. "Can I speak with you for a second?"

            "Uh, sure, Ally," Lily said, sliding out of the booth and following Ally over to where Chase was sitting. Once there, Alice and Chase explained the entire situation to Lily.

            "I can not believe it!" Lily shouted, causing several heads to turn in her direction. "She's _horrible_! Simply horrible!"

            The three then marched over to a clueless Malkia, each yelling at her with fierceness. The fight became so loud that Professor McGonagall, who was seated a few tables away, had to break them up.

            "I'll _never_ speak to you again!" Lily shouted over her shoulder as McGonagall dragged her out of the Three Broomsticks.  "_Never_! You're nothing more than a conniving, sneaky, underhanded, self-serving snake!"

            From that day forth, Lily, Alice, and Chase had never spoken another kind word to Malkia, or she to them.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

            "Well," Malkia continued, her brown eyes glittering with excitement. "Chase brought it up after you left the field."

            "What?" Lily asked, shocked.

            "Oh, yes," Malkia remarked. "So I let it _slip_ that you never really believed her version of events and had never forgiven her for calling you a _Mudblood_."

            "Get out, Malkia!" Lily roared, pushing her off of her bed.

            Malkia grinned. "If I were you, I'd look for some new friends. Chase and Alice don't seem to like you very much anymore."

            "This has _nothing_ to do with Alice," Lily remarked. 

            "Oh, but it does," Malkia said. "You see, she's appalled that you still believe me over Chase, and extremely hurt that you kept this to her. Oh, and she was upset over you yelling at Chase for no good reason."

            "Which I will apologize for, because I'll admit, I was out of line," Lily started. "But…"

            "There's more," Malkia said. "James came back. Chase kept prying until he told us what you said to him. _Ouch_. Chase and Alice were furious by that point."

            "You started all of this!" Lily shouted. "You somehow managed to…"

            "Love to stay and chat, but I really must be on my way…" Malkia began.

            "You're horrible!" Lily shouted.

            "Goodbye Lil," Malkia said viciously, heading for the door.

            "And I _don't_ believe you! I believe Chase!" she screamed.

            "Tell it to the judge," Malkia remarked, slamming the door.

            Lily sat, frozen, wondering how in one instant her entire life could have shattered into a million pieces.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Lily didn't have a chance to talk to Alice or Chase that day. However, she _did_ find out from Peter Pettigrew that Alice had, in fact, made the quidditch team. She had waited up for Alice and Chase in the dormitory, but must have dozed off before they came in. When she awoke the next morning, they were gone.

            Lily quickly dressed for the occasion, knowing how cold it was outside. She slipped a heavy woolen sweater and jeans on underneath of her Hogwarts robe and left her curly, red hair down, grazing her shoulders.

            Nothing left to do, Lily headed down to the common room, praying for a chance to speak to Chase and Alice alone. To her disappointment, the two were surrounded by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and worst of all, Malkia_._ Jenina and Jeffrey Hayes were also nearby, and Lily assumed that he was one of Gryffindors new Beaters, along with Sirius.

            As Lily approached the group, they quieted and she could sense the tension in the atmosphere. The only vaguely friendly expressions were those of Remus and Peter. Even Jeffrey Hayes, who Lily had never really spoken to before, seemed hostile.

            "Chase, Al, can I…" Lily began.

            "We're busy," Chase cut her off.

            "Yes," Malkia remarked. "We were having an interesting discussion about our families, when _yours_ popped up. Is your sister _really_ as ugly as Alice said?"

            Lily looked at Alice betrayed. Indeed, Petunia could be horrid, but she was still her sister, and Lily couldn't bear to hear anybody other than her friends speak ill of her. Malkia especially.

            "Lil, I…" Alice began, suddenly looking guilty and ashamed.

            "Let's go," Chase said, getting up, not allowing Alice to finish. "I'm famished."

            "Wait, Chase!" Lily called.

            "Oh, and James was telling us about the most _ridiculous _book," Malkia added as the group prepared to leave. "_Gone With the Wind_, I believe it was called. Have you heard of it, Lil?"

            Lily felt a heat rising in her cheeks, and she bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. Inside, they were all laughing at her, every single one of them. She couldn't stand it! Not Alice! Not her best friend! If only they would let her explain, let her…

            Just then a wonderful thought occurred to her. James! Surely, he would forgive her! That would be her ticket back in!

            "James…" she began.

            James shot Lily a look that contained a mixture of pain and anger. "Don't look at me," he remarked. "I'm staying out of your life. Remember?"

            Lily stood there, flabbergasted, watching her best friends leave without her, knowing that by the end of the day, the entire school would hate her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

TBC…Spoilers for the chapter: The Chapter will begin at Hogsmeade…there will be an upcoming Halloween Ball…much, much more in store, so stay tuned!


	4. When Tempers Cool Down

Sorry this part seemed to take so long. Fanfiction.net was down for a bit, but here it is. Please send me any suggestions you might have! Thanks! And thanks to all of my reviewers!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Lily sat at the counter in the Three Broomsticks, finishing off her second butterbeer. She hadn't seen Alice or Chase at Hogsmeade yet, and she was dying to talk to them. If they would just _listen_ to her, she knew she could make them understand this entire fiasco. However, she also knew that if Malkia had her way, Alice and Chase would resent her forever. She just figured that Chase had learned the hard way not to buy into Malkia's tricks, but apparently, Lily had overestimated her.

            She heard students whispering all around her, and she had no doubt in her mind that they were talking about her. Or was she just paranoid? Surely news couldn't travel _this_ fast. Or could it? Where James was concerned, she was certain it could. Sighing, Lily gulped down the last sip of her drink, and hoped off of the stool she had been perched on. She headed outside into the bright daylight.

            The air around Lily was fairly chilly, but it was nothing compared to the cold glares she was receiving from the students. Lily didn't know it was possible to feel this alone. Normally she loved Hogsmeade and she especially loved the autumn weather. Now, she couldn't stand either and wished she could just disappear. Lily thought that when she entered the wizarding world, she was entering a world where people would accept her for who she was. Yet she was wrong. Wizards and witches could be just as catty and cruel as Muggles. People were people, after all, magical or not.

            Lily had decided to make her way back to the Hogwarts' castle, when she spotted her first ray of hope. There, standing outside of Hondeydukes' Candy Shop, was Jewlie Makerson! Jewlie Makerson, the same Jewlie who talked to Lily in Charms and despised James Potter. She of all people wouldn't abandon Lily! She would understand, Lily was sure of it!

            Lily raced over to Honeydukes, feeling optimistic for the first time that day. "Jewlie!" she called. "Jewlie!"            Jewlie turned to Lily, with an expression Lily found extremely difficult to read.  Whatever she was thinking, Lily was positive that she was _not_ happy to see her.

            "Lily…" Jewlie began, her eyes casted downward. "Um…what…what are you doing here?"

            "In Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, confused.

            "No, here as in right _here_," Jewlie began.

            "I don't understand," Lily started, her eyebrows furrowed. What point was Jewlie trying to make and why did she look so guilty?

            Suddenly Lily heard an outburst of laughter, and when she turned to see what was going on, she was immediately relieved to find that the students weren't laughing at her. She heard familiar voices and frowned. James and Sirius were up to their usual games.

            "Snivelly!" Sirius called out loudly. 

            "Leave me alone," Snape muttered, clutching a large shopping bag.

            "Well, well, well, what have we here?" James asked, snatching Snape's bag. He opened it up and pretended to look shocked. "A book on the Dark Arts? Tsk, tsk, Snivellus. You should be very ashamed of yourself," James mocked, shaking his head.

            Sirius laughed heartily. "Snivellus, do you really think that _you_ have what it takes to become a Dark Wizard?" This remark earned laughter from many passersby. 

            "Honestly, Snivelly, just go back to cooking your little recipes in your cauldron," James remarked.

            "Shut up!" Snape ordered.

            "Touchy are we?" James asked.

            "You know Snivelly, cooking is _nothing_ to be ashamed of," Sirius said seriously. He then cracked a smile. "If you're a _woman_ that is!"

            "But the _Dark Arts_, this is serious stuff," James said, nodding. 

            "I agree," Sirius concurred. "But isn't the expression "tall, dark, and _handsome_"? No offense Snivellus, but greasy hair and filth doesn't exactly qualify you as _handsome_."

More people gathered around the scene, laughing and pointing at Snape.

            Snape shot James and Sirius deadly looks before snatching his bag and running off in the direction of Hogwarts.

            "You'll pay for this!" Snape called.

            "Can't wait!" James yelled back.

            "Bye, bye Snivellus!" Sirius called.

            Lily shook her head and turned back to Jewlie. "Aren't they terrible?" she commented.

            "Well…I…" Jewlie stuttered.

            "Jewlie, what is it?" Lily asked.

            "You see, well…" Jewlie began, but stopped short.

            "What's the matter?" Lily demanded.

            "Haven't you heard, Lil?" an approaching voice asked. Lily spun around and was shocked to see it was James.

            "I doubt she has," Sirius began. "She's not exactly in the social circle any longer."

            "How soon I forgot," James began, looking at Lily coldly. Lily couldn't remember him ever looking at her that way. 

            "Heard what?" she muttered, somehow managing to keep her head held high. She wasn't about to fall to pieces in front of James Potter.

            "About me and Jewlie," James grinned.

            Lily was appalled. Shocked. Betrayed. _Jewlie_ and James? _Jewlie_? _Her_ Jewlie? Why it was unfathomable! Jewlie _hated_ James with a passion! She turned to Jewlie for confirmation. "Jewls?" she managed. "Tell me it's _not_ true!"

            Jewlie looked up at her, ashamed. "I'm sorry Lily," she said quietly, leaving Lily and appearing next to James's side. 

            "But…but you _hate_ him," Lily remarked, still in shock.

            Jewlie shook her head. "I never knew him, Lil."

            "But why…when…_how_ could you do this to me?" Lily asked, deeply hurt.

            "I'm so sorry," Jewlie said, blinking back tears. "I never meant to hurt you but…but…"

            "Are you three ready then?" Chase asked, coming up to the group, shopping bags in her hand, and Alice and Malkia on either side of her.

            "I think so," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around Chase's waist.

            "Alice…" Lily began.

            "Come _on_, Ally," Chase said, pulling Alice along.

            "Al, please, just _listen_…" Lily started again.

            "Let's go," Malkia persisted, pushing Alice along. Lily saw Alice look over her shoulder as she walked away. She could have sworn Alice shot her a sympathetic look. Lily then realized that Alice wasn't angry with her. She had been drug into this entire mess against her will. She would have to figure out a reason to be alone with Alice and explain everything to her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Lily waited in the Gryffindor Common room sitting on the plush carpet in front of a blazing fire. A draft had wandered into the room, shooting chills up Lily's spine. She covered herself in a warm quilt, wondering if Alice would come.

            After their encounter in Hogsmeade, Lily dashed back to Hogwarts immediately. She wrote Alice a short note, begging her to come down to the Gryffindor Common Room at exactly one in the morning. She stuffed the note under Alice's pillow, knowing she would find it there. (Throughout the night, Alice would constantly, flip her pillow over, claiming she couldn't lie on it if it became too warm.)

            Lily glanced at the clock and was relieved to see it was only twelve fifty. At least she hadn't been stood up…yet. She gazed into the flames of the fire, wondering how different her life had become in just one day. It just proved how fickle people could be. One day, you're the brightest, friendliest girl in school, and the next day, you're the outcast. Lily still couldn't believe or even accept this change as reality, and refused to continue living this way. Things _had_ to get better. She'd make sure of that. She never hated Malkia more than she did that night, staring into the fire, wishing it was Malkia burning inside of there rather then the enchanted logs. 

            Lily felt a tear trickle down her cheek. How could one person be full of so much hate? She wouldn't wish this feeling of loneliness upon even her sister Petunia, and yet Malkia had caused all of this pain without even so much as blinking. It was terrible to think about, how some people were just naturally evil. No…Lily didn't believe that. She believed that something had happened to Malkia to turn her this way. But what? Perhaps her parents were this horrible, and this lifestyle was all Malkia knew. Or maybe she had been hurt by someone really close to her and…

            "Lil?" a meek voice called.

            Lily's head shot around. "Ally!" she breathed, cheerfully. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. I wasn't sure you'd come."  

            Alice nodded. "I figured the least I could do was here your side of the story."

            "Alice, _please_, you _must_ believe me," Lily began. "When I yelled at Chase I was only angry at those tow fourth years! I was still fuming when James gave me my book and I said some rather horrible things, which I didn't completely mean. I cooled off in my room and I was going to apologize, to Chase at least, and possibly James, but then Malkia came in and told me she planted all these ideas in your head and…"   

            Alice shook her head. "I knew she was the cause of all of this somehow. I tried telling Chase, but she wouldn't listen."

            "I thought that she of all people would listen to me, since she knows what terrible pain Malkia causes," Lily said sadly.

"She's just upset," Alice remarked, "_really_ upset."

            "I know," Lily replied bitterly. "I just wish she'd give me a chance to apologize and explain myself."

            Alice smiled sympathetically. 

            "I'm just glad you decided to listen to me," Lily said, smiling.

            "Hey," Alice began. "Best friends right? Forever."

            Lily grinned. "Always."

            "I'm so sorry I didn't come to you sooner," Alice began. "It's just Chase was around me twenty four seven, and I couldn't break away and…"

            "Don't worry about it," Lily insisted. "Everything will be fine now. Chase will come around eventually."

            "Yeah," Alice grinned, hugging Lily. "Let's never fight again, okay?"     

            "Okay," Lily agreed, laughing.

            "What's so funny?" Alice asked once she pulled away.

            "I don't know," Lily admitted. "It's just that I haven't laughed in two days, and now, I'm just so happy…I felt like laughing for a change."

            Alice grinned. "Come on," she said, pulling Lily up. "We should get some rest."

            "Okay," Lily agreed, following Alice up to the dormitory.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Lily awoke early the next morning, before all of the girls in her dormitory. Taking advantage of the extra time, she tiptoed out of the room and hurried into the bathroom, where she was able to take a long, hot shower. After an hour, Lily forced herself out, heading back into her dormitory to change.

            As she rounded the corner to her room, she nearly collided head-on with none other than Malkia. Malkia grinned haughtily as she looked up at Lily.

            "Have fun yesterday?" Malkia asked viciously, gliding past her.

            Lily scrunched up her nose, but bit her tongue, knowing it was wiser not to say anything back to Malkia.

            She entered the dormitory and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Alice and Chase talking. As soon as Chase heard her, she stopped talking, turning her gaze away from Lily.

            "Chase…" Lily began, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. She wondered if Alice had purposely rushed Malkia out of the room so that Lily could have the opportunity to talk to Chase.

            "Alice, let's go," Chase said, getting up off of her bed.

            "_Please_, just listen to what I have to say," Lily begged.

            "No, I…"

            "Chase, just _listen_," Alice insisted.

            "Oh, great, now _you're_ turning against me too Ally?" Chase asked angrily. "That's just great! And here I thought I had _one_ friend I could count on."

            "No, I'm not turning against you," Alice said. "We're _best friends_. The _three_ of us. I'm _helping_ us."

            Chase rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm out of here!"

            "Chase," Lily tried again, racing out of the room after her. She descended the stairs quickly in pursuit of her. "You know how evil Malkia can be! You saw what she did to you your first and second years at Hogwarts! You of all people know first hand how vicious and cruel she can be! Why the complete one eighty?"

            "Because I was mad at you!" Chase shouted, ignoring the other Gryffindors in the common room. "Because I wanted a reason to hate you!"

            "Why?" Lily asked, confused and hurt.

            "Because, Lil," Chase began. "Because…because of everything you said and…"

            "Chase, I didn't mean a word of what I said, and I know you know that," Lily remarked. "I was going to apologize to you, but I fell asleep before you came back to the dormitory and…"

            "I didn't _want_ you to apologize!" Chase shouted. "That's the thing Lil! If you would have apologized, I would have forgiven you and then everything would have been fine!"

            "What am I missing?" Lily asked, baffled. Chase was acting insane. Had _everyone_ gone crazy lately?

            "If everything was fine then I wouldn't have anyone to blame!" she yelled. "I _needed_ someone to blame!" Tears were now streaming down Chase's cheeks rapidly. Lily had never seen her act this emotional before. Chase was the strong one of the group, the tough one, their foundation. What had happened to make her this upset?

            "Chase, I don't…" Lily began.

            Chase fell to a heap on the floor. "It's not your fault," she remarked, tears springing from her eyes. "But I wanted it to be. I needed someone to blame. I needed _someone_ to get angry at!"

            "But, I still…" Lily started.

            At the precise moment Chase lost whatever composure she had left, bawling on the floor like a baby. Lily turned and saw Sirius rushing down the stairs leading from the boys' dormitories, and he rushed over to Chase, pushing people out of his way as he ran.

            "Sirius, what's…what's wrong with her?" Lily asked, confused. 

            Sirius sighed. "I shouldn't tell you."

            "But she's acting so…"

            "Here," Sirius said, handing her a piece of parchment that had been in Chase's pocket. "She's known since Friday, but she only told me last night. She'll want you to know, and I think it will be easier for her if you find out this way."

            "Does Alice…" Lily began.

            "No one else knows," Sirius said, cradling Chase in his arms. She gripped her arms around his neck tightly, as if holding on for dear life. Lily watched as Sirius carried her carefully out of the Gryffindor Tower, and she wondered where he could be taking her.

            "Lil…" Alice began. "Did you…did you read the parchment?"

            "Yeah, what's going on?" James asked, concerned. 

            "Is she all right?" Remus asked.

            It seemed to Lily that in times of crisis, such as these, people bonded together, even those who seemed to have drifted apart.

            "I don't know," Lily said slowly, walking over to the couch. She fell down, the other three following her lead. They all leaned in and read carefully.

Chase,

            I just received word from St. Mungo's. Apparently your mother had been having a rough time the past few weeks. They notified me yesterday to tell me she had passed away. Her things will be sent home on Monday.

Jillietta

"Oh my God," Lily breathed.

            "Poor Chase!" Alice exclaimed.

            "Well now her behavior makes sense," Remus said.

            "That's terrible," James remarked.

            "I feel horrible now," Lily muttered. "I was so mean to her…I wasn't even mad at her!" Lily sighed. "I'm a _terrible_ friend."

            "You are not," Alice insisted.

            "Ha," James muttered sarcastically.

            "Oh, will you _shut up_!" Alice shouted. "Lily feels terrible enough as it is without you trying to make her feel worse!"

            "It's fine, I deserve it," Lily said bitterly.

            "No, you don't!" Alice remarked. "Lil, I'm going to go see if I can find Chase…"

            "I'll go with you," Remus offered.

            "Thanks," Alice said. "I'll be right back."

            "Okay," Lily remarked, still staring blankly at the parchment in her hand. She couldn't believe how insensitive she could be! Poor Chase! Lily couldn't imagine her mother dying! Oh, this must be horrible for her! No wonder she was so angry with Lily. She was unleashing all of her penned up anger and sorrow and…"

            "Lil," James said softly. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just…"

            "No," Lily said, scooting closer to him. "I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't mean what I said. I was just _so_ angry and…"

            "It's fine," James assured her. He paused. "So?"

            "So what?" Lily asked.

            "You gonna go out with me?"

            Lily scowled. "Some things _never_ change," she muttered.

            "Is that a yes?" James asked.

            "No," Lily remarked.

            "So that's a no?" James questioned, following her.

            "Yes."

            "Aha! So it _is_ a yes!" James remarked.

            Lily laughed. "What about Jewlie?" she asked. 

            "Can I let you in on a secret?" he asked hopefully, mussing with his hair.

            "Fine," Lily said impatiently.

            "I don't care for Jewlie at all," he whispered.

            "Of course you don't," Lily said, without much surprise. "Just like you wouldn't care for me if I went out with you."

            "No, Lil, I _would_…I mean I _do_…"

            Lily looked at James skeptically as he battled with his own words. "Give it up James," she remarked.

            James looked at her sadly as she walked away, wondering why she simply didn't understand.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Chase!" Lily called through the corridor that day. "Chase, wait up!"

            Chase spun around, her dark hair whipping around her like a whip. "Yes?"

            "Hey, look, I'm sorry about…" Lily started, daring to apologize all over again.

            Chase smiled warmly. "It's okay," she insisted. "_Really_."

            "Are you sure?" Lily asked. Chase nodded. "Okay, well if you ever want to talk about it, I mean, you know I'm here right?"

            "Of course," she said. "Thanks."

            "Anytime," Lily replied.

            "_But_," Chase began dramatically. "Right now I'm much more interested in what we're going to where to the Halloween Ball."

            Lily grinned. "I haven't given it much thought, actually."

            "Of course you haven't," Chase rolled her eyes. "That's why _I'm_ here."

            "Right," Lily remarked. "So what are you wearing?"

            "I don't know," Chase said. "Alice told me that she was going as Mermaid."

            "Hmmm…" Lily thought. She had caught a glance of a mermaid once in the lake. They were really much more beautiful than humans gave them credit for. "That could be interesting."

            "Yes, maybe, if she has the right type of costume."

            Lily's eyes fell. "I don't have a costume."     

            Chase grinned knowingly. "You're the best student in Charms."

            "So?"

            "_So_?" Chase asked incredulously. "You're saying you _can't_ work a little magic on our gowns?"

            "_Oh_," Lily began, thinking about it. With a few basic decorating charms, she should be able to turn a plain dress into something extraordinary. "Yes, I suppose I could."

            "I hope so," Chase began, "because I'll be counting on you to help me with my costume."

            "I promise," Lily said. "Now, there's just one last problem. For _me_ anyway."

            "What's that?" Chase asked.

            "Finding a date," Lily replied shortly, wondering if she really would have the courage to ask the one guy everyone would have least expected her to.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

TBC. Guys I'm going on vacation for two weeks. I'm hoping that there will be a computer there, but if not, I'll write as soon as I get back. Okay? Another question…do you guys want me to take on other characters point of view? Such as Chase? James? Sirius? Let me know through reviews!


	5. It's Our Secret

            Sorry it took so long! I've been away! However, I found time to write this part. It's not as long as the others, but I think you'll like it. (I hope so anyway.) Well, here it is!

            **X X X**

            Lily studied her reflection closely in the large mirror that hung over her four-poster bed. She smiled slightly, hoping that for the first time in her life she looked semi-decent. The beauty illuminating from Lily never seemed to catch her eye, she always thought of herself as naught but plain and mousy.

            Tonight, however, she wanted to look stunning and alluring. She sighed, guessing that she would have to settle for mildly interesting. The glamorous figure staring back at Lily in the mirror seemed normal and ordinary, proving that the radiant beauty shining through Lily was lost on her. She hadn't a clue how spectacular she looked.

            Lily wore robes of thin satin, a deep, mesmerizing garment of emerald green to match her remarkable eyes. Her wild mane had been tamed into sleek waves of intense crimson, sleek and shiny against her skin. She wore hardly any makeup, since she knew next to nothing of how to work those products, but the light concealer and shiny lip gloss was just enough. A glossy, silver tiara laced with diamonds was weaved in her hair, completing her costume. She was a princess for a day, and quite a princess at that.

            "Lil, come on!" Chase squealed, rushing back into the dormitory to brush on a lipstick of a deep, velvety red. The lipstick matched Chase's sheer, silk robes, which clung closely to her slender body. Her pin-straight black hair had been teased and curled, and now hung in tight spiral curls, some strands up in bobby pins and others dangling down. Chase was dressed as Lazarra, a famous, evil witch who existed only in children's fables, but was rumored to lure men to their death with her stunning looks and provocative smiles. Attempting to give Chase's character a more proper name, Lily had sensibly suggested that she was some sort of a Siren, a creature from Greek mythology, but Chase had insisted that she was a Seductress, nothing more, nothing less.

            Lily inhaled and exhaled deeply as if releasing all of the nervousness she possessed with one simple breath. "Okay," she said, smiling and turning to face Chase, her face falling immediately. "Be honest with me, am I a complete disaster?"

            Chase stared at her in disbelieve for a second and then let out an amused laugh. "You are joking, right?"

            "I…what?" Lily asked, baffled. Was Chase telling her that she really did look hideous?! 

            "Come on, we're already late," Chase insisted, tugging Lily's arm roughly. Left with no choice but to follow her, Lily reluctantly willed her legs to move, dreading the moment when everyone would see her.

            Chase let go of Lily's arm at the top of the stairs, and slowly glided down the steps, pausing every second or two, knowing exactly how to make a grand entrance. Sirius, noticing her, as it was difficult not to, rushed to the bottom of the stairs, holding his hand out for her. She took it, smiling casually, hiding the giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

            "Beautiful," he said simply, kissing her hand.

            "You clean up well yourself," she joked, cracking another smile. Chase's statement underestimated how good Sirius did, in fact, look. His irresistibly sexy hair looked the same as always, although it seemed even more tussled and shiny. His grin was smug and self-assured as always, although Lily could see past his façade, noting that he looked truly happy. His black and silver robes suited him well, adding to his dark demeanor.

            Lily, suddenly aware that she had been standing on the third step from the bottom for a few seconds more than she had intended, blushed slightly, and continued down the large staircase. She soon realized that she had captured the attention of everyone in the Common Room, and it was at that precise moment that she wished she could shrink small enough to disappear. She must look ghastly!

            She turned nervously in search of her date, and her eyes instantly connected with James Potter's. He stood staring at her with a look of awe expressed clearly upon his face. He sported the same exact color robes as Lily, matching so perfectly that Lily knew people would think it was anything but coincidence. He said nothing, but his eyes never left her as she strode past him to Dallice Wimbleton, her date.

            "You look good," Dallice said, eyeing her body. Lily smiled sheepishly wondering for a split second if she actually looked somewhat decent. _Impossible_, she thought, brushing that thought from her mind. 

            "So do you," Lily said politely, although it was true. Dallice's strong build and caramel curls were enough to turn any girls head. His black and gold trimmed robes suited him perfectly, adding to his amazing appearance. Lily had silently adored him since her third year. However, him now being a seventh year, and her only a fifth year, she doubted highly that he would give her the time of day. Apparently though, she had been wrong.

            "Let's go," Dallice insisted, wrapping his arm around Lily's tiny waist. Lily allowed him to lead her out of the room, noticing only a rather sour looking Jewlie by James's side. She waved considerately to her, unable to fathom why she appeared to be in such a bad mood.

X X X 

            James tried his hardest to enjoy the ball, honestly, he did. He knew he was lucky, after all, not _every_ guy could score a date with Jewlie Makerson, pride and joy of the Ravenclaw House. He admitted to himself that she looked quite attractive in her trim, peach-colored robes, with her stunning red hair piled gracefully on top of her head. However, compared to Lily, there was simply no competition. 

            He felt rather guilty, peering over Jewlie's shoulder every opportunity he had, at Lily, who was dancing and laughing less than twenty feet away from them. He wanted to be fair to Jewlie and at least _try_ to show her a decent time, but he couldn't get Lily off of his mind.

            James knew Jewlie noticed how distracted he was by Lily's presence, but she just couldn't control himself. He only hoped that she wasn't too hurt by his insensitive behavior towards her.

            "Punch?" James asked loudly, over the blaring music. A popular song by the Withering Witches was playing.

            "Sure," Jewlie said, not bothering to hide her disappointment any longer. 

            James carefully led her off the dance floor to an empty table. "Be right back," he promised, leaving her all alone. He fought through the thick crowd to the refreshment table where he poured two glasses of punch. He wasn't thirsty in the least bit, but since it was his idea to stop dancing and fetch some punch, it would look oddly suspicious to return without any for himself.

            "James!" Sirius called heartily, his hand entwined with Chase's. "Enjoying yourself?" 

            James grinned although he knew he couldn't lie to his best friend. 

Sirius shook his head expectantly. "I could be worse," he offered.

James laughed bitterly. "Oh, really? How?"

Chase bit her lip, not able to think of anything to comfort James.

"Well…" Sirius began, thinking quickly. "Lil could be going with Snivelly."

James laughed, the first real laugh he had released that night. "Like that would ever happen!"

Chase smiled supportively. "Where are you two sitting?" she asked. "We'll join you."

"Over here," James said, his voice now edgy as he remembered he would have to return to Jewlie.

James led Chase and Sirius over to the table where Jewlie was impatiently waiting, her boredom apparent.

"Hey!" Alice called, giggling as she and Frank sat down next to the two couples. "Having fun?"

"_Tons_," Jewlie remarked sarcastically, burying her face in her punch glass.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Frank gawked, staring blatantly at Alice.

"Oh of course," James agreed instantly. Alice did look pretty with her blonde hair shining in a perfect French twist and her light blue robes.

"Stunning," Sirius added, grinning smartly, always the charmer. "Yet, and no offense Alice, the most beautiful woman in this room is right here," he teased, kissing Chase softly. She kissed him back, grinning widely.

"You flatter me more than I deserve," she insisted.

"No, not enough," Sirius remarked.

"Oh, no," Frank started up again. "I'd have to say the prettiest woman here is my Alice." Alice blushed a bright pink. 

"No, no, my friend," Sirius began.

"Oh, _honestly_!" Chase exclaimed, rolling her eyes along with Alice.

"Well," James said, unable to resist himself. "The most stunning woman in this room is neither Chase nor Alice. No offense ladies." Chase and Alice shrugged, not really caring. "The most beautiful woman in this room, without a doubt is…"

Sirius kicked James forcefully under the table, mentally willing him not to dare speak Lily's name. James quickly snapped out of his daze, looking away from Lily and turning to Jewlie.

"…is sitting right next to me," James finished, smiling at Jewlie, who stared at him in disbelief.

Jewlie slammed her punch glass down and stood up immediately. "Oh, give it up James," she hissed. "You're not fooling anyone. I was so _stupid_ to ever agree to go to the ball with you!"

"Wait…Jewlie…" James began, turning his head around as she walked away.

Jewlie shook her head and rolled her eyes, ignoring him and disappearing in the throng of people surrounding her.

"Well," Chase began. "I can't say I exactly blame her. You haven't really paid much attention to her."

"I know," James sighed. "I tried."

"Don't worry about it," Alice reassured him. "She'll get over it."

"She was a little crazy anyway," Sirius joked.

"Sirius!" Chase remarked. "You're terrible!"

"Oh am I?" Sirius asked, amused, turning his full attention to Chase as he planted small kissed all over her face.

Alice smiled at the couple, snuggling closer into Frank's arms. "Go ask her to dance," she said. "She won't say no to that."

A slow smile crept across James's face. "Yeah, I think I'll do that," he said rising. He scanned the room, unable to spot Lily for the first time that night. "One little quibble, though."

"Hmm?" Alice asked, completely disinterested, her attention now fully on Frank and the kisses he was placing along her neck.

"Where'd she go?" James remarked.

X X X 

            "Where are we going?" Lily asked Dallice excitedly, as he led her out of the castle. They passed two couples kissing on a large fountain with singing mermaid sculptures sprouting water in numerous directions.

            "You'll see," Dallice insisted, grinning. "It's a surprise."

            "Okay," Lily said happily, leaning into him even closer. Lily had had such a wonderful evening, dancing and chatting with Dallice. He was a superb dancer and excellent conversationalist. He introduced her to all of his friends. Their names swam around in her head. There was Jeannie Falls, the extremely tall Chaser for Hufflepuff, Marvin Lexert, the chubby fellow with the impossible cowlick, Justin Carrlile, the strikingly handsome Head Boy, Kareen Jouste, the blonde-haired beauty, and Randall Matisse, Dallice's witty and rather critical best friend. They were all so nice to her, a little too friendly and eager to get to know her though. She found that rather suspicious, but assumed they all merely wanted to make a good first impression on her.

            "Are we there yet?" Lily teased, acting like a little kid fidgeting anxiously on a long road trip.

            Dallice smiled. "Not quite."

            Lily sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "Are we there _now_?" she joked.

            "A little farther," Dallice said, good-naturedly.

            "All right," Lily said, squeezing his arm playfully. She had had such an enjoyable evening and her spirits were soaring. She couldn't think of a more perfect night.

            "Here," Dallice announced, pointing to a patch of grass under a few pine trees. The lake glistened brightly nearby, the soft image of the moon illuminating the waters.

            "It's beautiful," Lily said, taking in the wonders of the scenery surrounding her.

            "I thought you'd like it," Dallice said. With a wave of his wand he conjured up a small blue blanket onto which he promptly sat down. 

            Lily followed his lead, sitting close to him, gazing contently at the moon.

            She felt his arm wrap around her, warming her cool skin the moment of his contact. He then turned her chin with his free hand and kissed her gently. Lily returned his kiss, now giddy and excited. She felt his hands run through her hair as they kissed, and before she knew it, he was on top of her.

            Lily, a bit uncomfortable, started to pull herself back up, but Dallice held her down with his large body. 

            "Dallice…" she began.

            "Shh…it's okay," he cooed, kissing her softly again. 

            The small kiss deepened and riveted inside of Lily, and she felt the kiss bloom into a more passionate, hungry kiss. She felt his hands stroking her arms and then quickly pulled her mouth from his as his hands crept underneath her robes.

            "Dallice, _stop_!" Lily shouted.

            "What's the matter Lil?" Dallice asked innocently. "Don't you trust me?"

            "Dallice, I'm not having fun," Lily said, trying her hardest to sit up. "I want to go, _let go of me_!"

            "I'm just having some fun Lil," Dallice insisted, his hands venturing up under her robes again.

            Tears sprung down Lily's face as she felt his hands caress her bare skin. She tried pushing him off of her, tried fighting back, but he was too strong. Her wand was in her pocket, but she couldn't reach it in her position.

            "STOP!" she pleaded, kicking him squarely on his calf.

            "Lily!" a familiar voice called, rushing over to her.side.

            "James!" she remarked, forcing herself up. "James, _no_!" she yelled, watching in horror as he charged at Dallice, vengeance flashing in his eyes.

            "Hey!" Dallice shouted as James punched him soundly in the face.

            James rushed over to Lily, helping her to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

            "Yes, fine," Lily grumbled, hurrying back to Hogwarts. "How _did_ you find me?"

            James shrugged. "Just did."

            Lily highly doubted that was true, but decided not to pry. He did, after all, save her. They were silent as the walked rapidly back into Hogwarts, neither knowing exactly what to say.

            "Can you do me a favor James?" she asked, stopping to catch her breath.

            "Anything," James answered, staring straight into her eyes. Lily gazed into his own eyes for a second, but quickly turned away. 

            "Can you…can you not tell anybody about this?"

            James looked at her quizzically. 

            "It's just…" Lily continued. "I don't want people feeling sorry for me or anything. And…it's rather embarrassing." As if right on clue, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

            "Of course," James said. "Er…Lil…I don't suppose you'd like to come back and dance with me?"

            Lily shook her head, her curls whipping around through the air. "It's nothing personal James, _this time_, anyway," she joked. "It's just…I really don't feel much like dancing. I think I'm going to go up to the Common Room."

            James nodded. "I understand."

            "Er…James?" Lily began, turning back towards him.

            "Yes?" he asked simply.

            "Er…umm…well, thank you," she said, smiling slightly.

            "No problem," James said, watching Lily as she turned back away and rushed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

            **X X X**

            Lily sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, warming herself by the fire. Only here could she truly think and allow herself to recall the events of that night. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. It had started out so perfectly. And then…

            Lily stifled a sob as she recalled the half hour she had spent outside with Dallice. He was so nice, but then…

            Thank God for James, was all she could think. She hated to admit it, but without James's help… She shuddered. She didn't want to think about what could have happened.

            Lily turned abruptly, hearing footsteps. She looked up and saw James walking towards her. He sat down beside her, looking into her eyes intensely. She hated when he did that, it made it so much harder to resist him.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.

            "Why wouldn't I be?" Lily asked, putting up her tough shield as always.

            "You're crying," James noted, wiping one of Lily's silent tears with his fingertips.

            Lily bit her lip and turned away from him. "I don't want you to see me like this."

            "I won't tell," he promised.

            "I know," Lily said, sighing. "You should probably get back to Jewlie. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you sitting up here with me instead of having fun dancing with her."

            James let out a deep sigh. "Jewlie broke up with me."

            "Really?" Lily asked, her curiosity now peeked. "Why?" she asked, turning to face him again.

            James shot her a look and without ever muttering a word, Lily knew the reason for the break up. "I don't want to talk about it," he said shortly.

            "I understand," Lily said quietly.

            "It's fine," James said. "She deserves better. Someone who will treat her right."

            "Yeah," Lily agreed meekly.

            James studied her face for a moment. "It's okay to cry, you know."

            Lily shook her head fiercely. "No it's not." She paused, "Why would I want to cry, anyway?"

            James, not wanting to start another argument held his tongue for a moment. "I'm just saying," he began. "That if you were to cry, I wouldn't tell anyone. And, I wouldn't think any less of you."

            "Oh," Lily said, now on the verge of tears.

            James sat close to her, allowing her to sob as much as she wanted. He wished now more than ever that he could comfort her, hold her, _anything_. But, knowing that Lily would never tolerate any of that, he just sat quietly, staring straight ahead.

            Lily wished she could stop her tears from falling, but knew that was an impossible mission. She felt James's presence next to her, and for once, it actually comforted her to know that someone was there, caring for her. 

            The pair sat quietly for the remaining hour of the ball, neither daring to speak a word, but neither one needing to. Just the company of one another was enough. This night would be their secret, and this moment, the two of them gazing into the dancing flames of the fireplace, would be theirs forever.

            **X X X**

TBC…I'm going away until next weekend, but I promise more soon! So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Let me know! PLEASE r/r!


	6. Christmastime Blues

I'd like to thank all of my loyal fans who urged me to continue this story. Don't worry, I'll keep the chapters coming as fast as I can now that my vacation's over!

Thanks to Jessie for always reading my work and helping me out.

XX

The months flew by for Lily, October slowly drifted into November, and before she knew it, Christmas was less than a week away. With all of her studying and extra O.W.L. work, she hardly had any free time anymore. She wasn't sure how Chase and Alice managed to keep up with their schoolwork and still make room in their schedules for quidditch. But, every Tuesday and Thursday, they left Lily at exactly six o' clock, and headed down to the quidditch field to train.

            Their absences two nights a week left the common room deserted for the most part, since all of the younger Gryffindors would watch the quidditch practices obsessively and the older Gryffindors were always in the library or out on dates. These quiet sessions gave Lily two or more hours to study for her O.W.L.'s, since they were quickly approaching and she didn't want to be caught off guard during any of her exams.

            That particular Tuesday however, Lily wasn't too keen on the prospect of being left alone for three hours. She tried with much difficulty to study, but her mind just wasn't on star charts and what house Pluto would be in next month. She walked sulkily to the window and watched enviously as Chase and Alice chased each other on their brooms. Lily wished she had some way to escape from the pressures of school. She supposed that was what quidditch was to Chase and Alice, an escape rope. For a few precious hours, they wouldn't have a care in the world, and Lily was insanely jealous that they were able to be free of life's tyranny, if only for some time. 

            "Lil!" Alice called, dangling on her thin broomstick, a mere three feet from the window.

            Lily grinned at Alice and waved. "Hey!" she called.

            "You want to come out here?" she asked.

            Lily shook her head. "I've got to study!"

            "Oh come on, Lil!" Alice yelled. "It's nearly Christmas and we'll all be leaving soon!"

            "Well, I…" Lily paused. Alice did have a point. The holidays were just a few days away and everyone would be leaving on Friday. She might not have much time left to spend with her friends before the break. Alice was going with her parents to visit her grandmother in Germany and would be there for the rest of the holiday. She assumed Chase would be staying home with her aunt. Remus was going home to his older brother Jerald. Lily was never entirely sure what happened to his parents, but she dared not ask. Sirius and James, naturally, would do what they did every year. They'd stay with James's parents until Christmas day, visit Sirius's parents on Christmas, then rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the holiday. That left Lily by herself for the first time in her five years at Hogwarts. Usually she would be going home, but as her parents were taking a skiing trip in the Alps and only Petunia would be at the house, Lily much preferred the cheeriness of the Hogwarts castle as opposed to the coldness she could expect to receive from Petunia. Alice, being the good-natured person that she was, had offered to stay behind with Lily, but Lily wouldn't allow it. She knew how much spending Christmas with her family meant to Alice, and she refused to take that away from Alice. She'd just have to bear the holidays alone. It couldn't be _too_ terrible.

            Lily seriously pondered going outside with her friends. It would be most unlike her, but then again, it was Christmastime. Surely she could hold off studying for another time.

            "All right!" Lily agreed at last. Alice grinned. "I'll be right down!"

            Lily smiled at Alice before turning and running up the stairs. She grabbed her warmest cloak and threw it on, not bothering to fret over her wild curls, as she usually did before going anywhere. But, she decided, she was just going outside to have fun with her friends, and her hair was too much of a bother to deal with. Without another thought about the matter, Lily raced out of the Gryffindor Tower and hurried out into the frosty winter air.

            "Alice! Alice!" she called, rushing over to the snow-covered quidditch field. The snow was only about an inch deep, so Lily didn't find it that hard to walk in.

            "Lily!" Alice called, waving her over. Her cheeks were particularly rosy in the cold weather.

            "Lil!" Chase remarked, surprised. She seemed exceptionally happy to see her.

            "Hi," Lily said, stopping to catch her breath. "I thought you had quidditch practice."

            "We cancelled it," Jenina McAfferty said. "I figure, we've already got the best team there is, so losing one practice can't hurt."

            "Trust me, that took a _lot _of encouragement on our part," Jeffery Hayes, one of the beaters joked. "Jenina's all work and no fun."

            "I am not!" Jenina insisted. "I just want the best team possible, and in order to become the best, we have to practice, practice, practice! And don't say one more thing Mr. Hayes, or I'll call this practice back on."

            Jeffery shut his mouth quickly, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

            "Where's Malkia?" Lily asked, not spotting her anywhere.

            A tall girl with toffee colored hair smiled at Lily. "You don't watch quidditch a lot do you?"

            Lily shook her head. "Sorry, it's just…not my thing."

            "My name's Carmen," the girl said. "I'm the new Chaser. Malkia quit about a month ago, and I was the reserve Chaser."

            "Why'd she quit?" Lily asked curiously.

            Jenina shrugged. "She was never really that good in the first place."

            "Plus I think she finally realized everyone hated her," James laughed.

            "I don't think she could handle the wind messing her hair up while she was flying," Sirius joked. 

            "Besides, her leaving was a _good_ thing," Chase insisted, smiling at Lily.

            "The best thing to happen to this team," Alice added.

            "Except of course, for Jenina becoming captain," James said, flashing Jenina a cheesy smile.

            "Oh stop sucking up!" Jenina remarked and turned to Lily. "He hopes when I leave I'll make him captain."

            "But, I'm next in line!" Jeffrey insisted.

            "Ah, but I have more experience!" James insisted.

            "I have just as much experience as you," Chase challenged.

            "You want to race for it?" James asked, turning to her.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

            "You'll only embarrass yourself," James warned.

            Chase laughed. "I'm faster than you could dream of being."

            "She is fast James," Sirius said.

            "Are you taking her side?" James asked, turning to face his best friend.

            "Well, no…"

            "So you're taking _his_ side?" Chase asked incredulously.

            "No!" Sirius remarked.

            Lily laughed as the three argued over who would make the best captain. She turned to make a comment to Alice, but found her in a serious discussion with Jenina and Carmen about a new winning tactic Jenina had devised.

            "Confused?" Jeffery asked Lily.

            Lily nodded. "It's like they're speaking Greek, only I know Greek."

            Jeffrey laughed. "It's not all that confusing. Do your parents not like quidditch?"

            Lily shook her head. "Well, you see…they're uh…they're Muggles." She hesitated to tell him this, because she knew how cruel Purebloods could be towards Muggleborns. 

            "Ah, I see. I'm half and half myself. My mom's a witch, my dad's a Muggle. But they're divorced and I live with my mom, so I've been around magic all of my life."

            "Quidditch too, I suppose?" Lily asked.

            Jeffrey nodded. "I started playing with my cousins when I was only six. I loved it then, and I think I've grown to love it even more."

            "So what exactly are the rules?" Lily asked. "No one's ever really explained the game to me. Perhaps that's why I'm not all that interested in it. I don't like knowing things, and not knowing about quidditch probably made me resent the sport."

            Jeffrey smiled. "It's a pretty evil concept. You see, first, there's the keeper. That's Alice. See, her job is to keep the quaffle from going through any three of the gold hoops. If the quaffle gets hit into them, the other team scores."

            "It's almost like soccer," Lily said nodding, then stopped. "Sorry, you wouldn't have any idea what soccer is would you?" 

            Jeffrey grinned. "I told you I was part Muggle."

            "Oh, right," Lily said slowly, her cheeks flushing. "So the Keeper is like a goalie who tries to keep the quaffle out of the hoops…correct?"

            "Correct," Jeffrey grinned. "The Chasers, Jenina, Chase, and Carmen, they pass the quaffle along and try to score in the opponents' hoops. It's ten points every time they score."

            "Okay, I'm following so far," Lily said.

            "Then there are the Beaters, Sirius and I," Jeffrey continued. "We carry clubs which we use to hit the Bludgers back and forth."

            "Those black balls?" Lily asked.

            "Right," Jeffrey said. "We hit them at the opposing team to try and knock them off their broom, or to distract or confuse them."

            "Okay," Lily said nodding.

            "Then there's James, the Seeker. His job is to catch the Golden Snitch. Once the Snitch is called, the game ends. Whichever team catches the Snitch wins an extra one hundred and fifty points. So, the Seeker cannot catch the Snitch if the other team's ahead by one hundred and fifty points or more. The Seeker usually has to think fast, and must divert the other Seeker's attention away from the Snitch if they don't want to catch it yet."

            Lily nodded, soaking all of this new information in. "It sounds pretty basic to me."

            "It's much harder when you're actually playing," Jeffrey insisted.

            "I'm certain it would be," Lily agreed.

            "Have you ever flown?" Jeffrey asked.

            "Er…well, no actually," Lily admitted. "I didn't want to embarrass myself during Flying Lessons, so I'd always go to the Hospital Wing and pretend to be sick.

            Jeffrey laughed. "You did all that just to get out of flying?"

            Lily nodded shyly. "I didn't want to look like a fool."

            "Do you want me to teach you how to fly?" Jeffrey asked, grinning.

            "Oh, no!" Lily remarked. "You'll only make fun of me."

            "I promise not to," Jeffrey swore.

            "No…I don't think so," Lily said.

            "Come on," Jeffrey insisted. "You know you want to."

            Lily grinned. "All right, fine."

            "Here," Jeffrey said, snatching up Chase's broom. "Chase won't mind."

            Lily giggled as Jeffrey picked up his own broom.

            "Now," Jeffrey started. "What you want to do is…"

            But Lily never heard the rest of Jeffrey's sentence. Her broom shot up in the air before she even had a chance to get used to it. Gripping the handle tightly, Lily forced her eyes open and bit her cheek to keep from screaming. She was shooting straight up into the sky and couldn't figure out how to land the broom!

            Grasping all the composure she could gather, Lily tried desperately to gain control of the broom. After a few seconds of no luck, she finally was able to lower the broom by tilting the front of it forward. She turned it around sharply, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Amazingly enough Lily had managed to land on her feet, and she was surprised by how easy flying had been.

            "Did you see me?" she asked Jeffrey, who raced towards her on his own broom.

            "You were great!" he shouted. "Are you sure you never flew before?"

            "Positive!" she called, hopping onto her broom once more. "Come on. I'll race you!"

XXX

            James watched Jeffery enviously as he and Lily soared through the sky, laughing and chasing each other. He wished he was the one up there with Lily, making her giggle and smile.

            "So did you hear James?" Jenina asked, snapping James out of his fantasy.

            "Hear what?" he asked, stretching out across the stadium benches.

            "About Jewlie," Carmen said.

            "What about Jewlie?" James asked, frustrated by the very mention of her name.

            "She's dating Jeremy Fisher, the Ravenclaw Keeper."

            "Huh," James said, not pained in the slightest by this information. "Well, good for her."

            "You don't care?" Carmen asked incredulously. As she was a fourth year, one who didn't pine over James, she didn't know much of his crush for Lily. She knew he had liked her, but figured that he was over that phase in his life.

            "Not really," James said. "I barely knew the girl."

            "Nice," Sirius laughed, patting James on the back. "Less you know about her, the less of a mess you leave when you cut her loose."

            "Oh _really_?" Chase asked, glaring at Sirius.

            "No, hon, I meant…" Sirius began, looking rather frightened at the anger in Chase's eyes.

            "And, if I'm not mistaken, didn't _she_ break up with _you_?" Jenina remarked.

            "Hey, watch it!" James remarked. "So, she broke up with me, no big deal. Do I look devastated?"

            "Nope," Alice said. "It's just that no one breaks up with the mighty James Potter and lives to tell about it."

            "That's not true!" James insisted.

            "Chase!" Sirius remarked as Chase stood up to leave. "Chase, I didn't mean it! You know I didn't!"

            "Chase watch out!" Alice shrieked as Lily dropped a snowball on Chase's head. Lily flew away from her, landing twenty feet away, dropping the broom to her side. Jeffery landed not far from her.

            The anger on Chase's face quickly washed away with the snow and she grinned. "You'll pay for that one!" she yelled, running after Lily, a wad of snow in her hand.

            "You can't catch me!" Lily teased, running in the opposite direction.

            No sooner had Chase taken off in pursuit of Lily, then Alice hit James square in the face with a snowball. Within minutes the eight were running around wildly, pelting one another with snowballs whenever the opportunity arose. In fact, it was nearly nine o' clock before the returned to the Common Room, cold and wet with snow.

            The girls hurried upstairs, quickly changing into warm robes. Malkia was fast asleep in the bed behind theirs, and they made no effort to keep quiet. But, knowing that they had classes in the morning, Lily, Alice, and Chase finally stopped talking and went into their beds, none of them falling asleep until very late, for they were still much to excited from the fun they had in the snow.

XX

            The week passed too quickly for Lily's liking and Friday finally came, a great gloom filling Lily's heart. All of her friends would be leaving for Christmas and she would be left behind, completely alone.

            Her goodbyes were bitter and filled with resentment no matter how hard she tried to be happy for her friends. She nearly cried when Alice left, not wanting her friend to leave her side. She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, and Alice promised to owl her every day.

            One by one her friends left, and Lily, although she would never admit it, was even sad to see James go. After all, at least he was a familiar face to keep her company. Besides, she discovered that he was entirely cruel, since he did comfort her after the Yule Ball.

            Finally, Lily was alone, and she reluctantly made her way up to the Common Room, which, she presumed, would be empty.

            However, once she got upstairs, she noticed a familiar boy sitting in an easy chair reading "Quidditch: The Beginnings".

            "Jeffrey?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

            Jeffrey looked up at Lily, then smiled. "What are you doing here? Forget your luggage?"

            Lily shook her head. "No, I'm not going home. I thought I'd be the only one here."

            Jeffrey shook his head. "No, there's me, and two seconds year girls. Don't know where they went though…" he began, looking around.

            "Why aren't you going home?" Lily asked.

            "My mom already made plans to visit my grandparents, so I was supposed to go with my dad," Jeffrey said. "He cancelled."

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Lily began.

            Jeffrey shrugged. "It's nothing new. I think he resents me for being a wizard. He hoped that I would never go to Hogwarts. He wanted me to be normal, I guess."

            Lily nodded. "I know what you mean. My sister Petunia…well, she's always been the pride of the family. She's not that pretty, but she's very smart. But once I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents couldn't have been prouder. I think she resents me for that. But it's nothing I could help."

            Jeffrey nodded and grinned. "At least we won't be alone, right?"

            Lily nodded as well. "Yes, I'm glad you're here. At least I'll have someone to talk to." Lily grinned and sat down across from him. They immediately began talking about past Christmases and their families. Lily couldn't have been happier. Perhaps this Christmas wouldn't be as terrible as she had thought.

XX

Coming Soon: An unexpected visitor drops in for the Holidays and Lily gets a New Year's kiss.


	7. Just Friends?

Comments: Three things. One, from the last chapter, when I referred to soccer, I was referring to the American version of soccer…sorry for any confusion. Two, I noticed that I've been spelling Jeffrey a few different ways…from now on, it will be spelled "Jeffrey". Three, thank you guys for the reviews!!! You're awesome!!! Here's a little token of my thanks to a randomly selected few.

Elwood Penscottie: I wish I had a James too! Thanks, I'm glad you like my work.

Dana Whelks: Sorry if my twist in chapter five tricked you into thinking Lily was going to the ball with James…I know, I'm mean!

Carmel March: Sorry it's taken me so long to update…I've been busy with summer reading. But thanks for all your wonderful comments!

Soccergirl2044: Thanks for all your reviews! You'll find out who kisses Lily…scroll down and read!

Nabooru the Tempest of Fate: Check _inside of the milk carton. And a small tip…stop running into walls!_

To all my reviewers: Thank you so much! This story wouldn't be what it is now if it weren't for you! Love ya!

Lily awoke at exactly six in the morning, the same time she stirred every Christmas morning. Eyes heavy with sleep, she yawned and turned over in her four-poster bed, not wanting to rouse just yet. But she suddenly remembered what day it was and all recognition of her tiredness was quickly erased and replaced with a feeling of anxiousness. She had never spent a Christmas away from home before, and now with all the magic of Hogwarts, she could only imagine how much more exciting Christmas would be here. True, she was not with her parents for the first time ever during the holiday season, but on the bright side, she was away from Petunia. And that, was a small miracle in itself.

            Excitement surging through her veins, Lily tore open the curtain on her bed, and leapt across the room, where a small Christmas tree that hadn't been there when she went to bed and a small mountain of presents waited for her. Lily opened each present quickly, reading each letter with careful precision.

Dear Lily,

Happy Christmas! We're so sorry we can't be together this year, but it is seldom that your father and I get away, and well, when the opportunity arose we quickly snatched it. Besides, you and Petunia are practically grown, and I'm sure being on your own for Christmas, as sad as it sounds, is actually a good experience for the both of you. I'm only sorry you two couldn't settle your differences, at least for one day, so that you could spend Christmas together.

Our trip is proving to be nice so far. You should see your father on skis! Such a spectacle he makes of himself! But we're having fun all the same, although I'm now beginning to have some doubts about not seeing my girls on Christmas. But, I'm sure you're having fun at Hogwarts, bringing some joy to that large, empty castle. It's a gift of yours to bring happiness and hope wherever you are. 

Please owl me and tell me all about your holiday. I look forward to seeing you this summer. It seems so far away, but then again, I've never could handle having you away for more than a week. Don't worry about us, we're fine as always. 

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. I hope you like your present…I met a witch here in the Alps and she said that no young witch or wizard should be without one, even if they don't partake in the sport.

            Sport? Lily's heart leapt. Had her mother really gotten her a… No! She couldn't have! They were so expensive and…

            But there it was, shining brightly, as Lily unwrapped the package carefully. She grinned. Her very own broomstick! And not just any broomstick…a Nimbus 1000! She didn't know much in the way of Quidditch except for the bit Jeffrey had taught her, but she knew enough to know that this was one of the best broomsticks money could by. James often bragged about his Nimbus to anyone within earshot. 

            Still beaming from this unexpected present, Lily tore open her next letter from Alice.

Dear Lily,

As I write this, I'm on board a train that will take us to my grandmother's. We traveled to Germany by portkey, but this train will take us to my grandmother's home in Berlin. I know it sounds silly not to have just taken a portkey to my grandmother's house, but mother insists upon taking the train, because it's one of the few Muggle devices that fascinate her.

I feel so bad about leaving you at Hogwarts all alone, and on Christmas no less! So, I've sent you a present that I'm certain you'll enjoy. The instructions are on a note fastened to the present. Happy Christmas!

All the best,

Ally

            Lily's brow furrowed as she pondered over the endless possibilities of Alice's present. Finally, unable to resist waiting any longer, she ripped open the parcel, confused to see a small pocket-sized notebook with a shimmering silver pen attached to its rings. She opened to the first page of the notebook and saw another note from Alice.

Lil,

I best explain what this is before you go insane trying to find out on your own. (I know you too well, don't I?) It's a book we can use to communicate through. See, whatever you write will be transported to the book I have, and what I write to you. Isn't it wonderful? So you see, even though we're apart on Christmas, we can still keep in touch. Plus, it's much faster than owl!

Alice

            Lily smiled and scribbled a short message to Alice.

_Thanks for the gift! It's wonderful! You must tell me all about __Berlin__! I'm so jealous! __Germany__! You're so lucky! Oh, and don't worry so much about me being alone this Christmas. Jeffrey Hayes is here, too. And stop thinking into his staying…it's nothing like that, we're just friends. I don't know why I'm bothering to write this since I know you won't believe me, but it's true. Happy Christmas!_

            Setting the notebook down carefully on her bed, Lily opened the third present with a short note attached. It was from her grandmother. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Her father rejected the idea of telling her grandmother about Lily being a witch. They didn't think she would understand, just as Petunia didn't. Lily desperately wanted to tell her, because she felt her grandmother, of all people, would understand. Year after year she argued with her father about it, and year after year, it was decided that it would remain a secret. Lily hoped that one day she would be able to tell her secret to her grandmother.

            The parcel contained a beautiful cardigan of deep green made form the softest wool found in Ireland, her grandmother's home nation. Her grandmother refused stubbornly to leave Ireland, for it was the nation where she had met Lily's now deceased grandfather, and it was her home. Lily had visited once when she was a baby, but she couldn't remember anything of the trip. She hoped to go back there again, now that she could fully understand and appreciate the experience of Ireland.

            Jarring herself from her thoughts, Lily turned to the last parcel, quickly reading the letter, her jaw dropping wide.

Dear Lily,

I hadn't planned on getting you anything for Christmas, since you've made your feelings quite clear to me time and time again, and I didn't want you to take my getting you a gift the wrong way. However, when I saw these, I knew I had to get them for you. They were perfect. I'm not asking for anything in return, in fact, I refuse to take anything from you. This is simply a token of our newfound friendship. I hope we can remain good friends. Have a happy Christmas.

Love,

James

            If James's letter startled Lily, then what was inside his parcel stunned her. She opened the paper to find a small silver box. Upon opening the lid she found two small and dainty emerald earrings, shining as bright as the sun. Lily was taken aback by James's kindness. Surely she didn't mean this much to him!

            Whatever emotion she was feeling about James was soon ended by a voice yelling loudly, "Hey, Lil! Lil!"

            Lily recognized the voice immediately, and in the rush of her excitement, she forgot all about the exquisite earrings. She dashed to her mirror, sticking her tongue out at her reflection. The girl staring back at her both disgusted and disappointed her. She wore a loose nightgown that reached down to her knees, a pattern of forget-me-knots dotting the fabric. Her hair was as vibrant and wild as ever, sticking out of the messy bun she had placed it in the night before. She then became aware of how dreadfully pale her skin was, nothing compared to the multitude of girls with caramel complexions. She even cursed her green eyes for not being blue or brown as normal girls' eyes were.

            Sighing and deciding that nothing was to be done about her many faults, she scrunched up her nose in dismay, then hurried out of her room and down the stairs, finding Jeffrey waiting for her.

            "Happy Christmas!" he called, grinning.

            "Happy Christmas," Lily recalled, smiling upon seeing him. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked in his wrinkled blue and white pinstriped pajamas, his toffee colored hair messy from sleep, and his eyes dancing with the joy of Christmas. 

            "Come on," he urged her, taking her hand. "You have to see the Great Hall. It looks amazing!"

            "In my pajamas?" Lily protested.

            Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "There's hardly anyone here. Trust me, no one will notice. Besides, the few people who are here are still in their pajamas. Why, even Dumbledore had his nightshirt on, and no one treated him any different. I only ran back here to fetch you."

            "You came back for me?" Lily asked, surprised.

            "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Jeffrey asked, incredulously.

            Lily beamed, not making any more fuss on him coming back for her. She accepted his hand, and allowed him to lead her out of the portrait hall, through the bright corridors of Hogwarts. All around the castle was decorated with deep reds and greens, holly berries strung all over the place, mistletoe everywhere imaginable, lights and candles shining brightly. Lily wondered if magic was to be credited for the bright glow of the candles, for she couldn't remember ever seeing a candle quite so vibrant. 

            As the walked down the stairway toward the Great Hall, Lily noticed Peeves pestering a few first years who had also stayed behind for the holidays. She heard the ghost's obnoxious laughter and banter even as he stalked away, towards the Ravenclaw Tower, perhaps in pursuit of his next victim. Lily vividly recalled the only time she had a run in with Peeves. She was in her first year and Peeves was waiting outside of the girls bathroom, trying to peek inside, for some walls were even forbidden to ghosts, when Lily and Alice skipped out, on their way to lunch in the Great Hall. Peeves called them names and floated through them, simply bothering them by his mere presence. Luckily enough, a Hufflepuff prefect, who Lily didn't know, came wandering by and scolded Peeves, threatening to find the Bloody Baron. Peeves left reluctantly, all the while singing a mean song about girls with red hair and freckles. Lily had pretended his song hadn't bothered her, but later that night, in the privacy of her own bed, she cried herself to sleep. She never quite forgave Peeves for his hurtful words, but now she more or less pitied the ghost, wondering if he was only this way because he had been cursed into a life of immortality.

            "Here we are," Jeffrey said, leading Lily into the Great Hall.

            The Great Hall was quite a sight on any ordinary day, but the way it was decorated today was almost too much for Lily. The same banners and colors of red and green were streamed everywhere, candles and bright Christmas lights glowing proudly. The four house tables were now gone and replaced with one large table, at which both students and faculty alike were sitting. Snow fell from the enchanted ceiling, actually reaching the ground, then disappearing. Lily grinned broadly as she journeyed up to the large table, her spirits high.

            "Morning, Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick remarked. Lily noticed that he was especially cheery today. Charms was Lily's favorite subject, and she had a soft spot for Professor Flitwick.

            "Good morning," Lily returned happily, smiling at Professor Flitwick and then Professor McGonagall as she sat. And was it her imagination, or did McGonagall just smile back at her?

            "Try some bacon," Dumbledore urged Lily, thrusting the plate into her hands. 

            Lily, upon being addressed by the headmaster, was too shocked to speak, but managed a smile as she took the platter of bacon, her favorite breakfast dish. She wondered if Dumbledore was blessed with some sort of power that allowed him to know that bacon was her favorite breakfast food. Then she quickly rejected the idea, thinking of how silly it was to believe someone would have, or even want, the power to know of someone's favorite meal dish! But as she took a heaping portion of bacon, her eye met Dumbledore's, and the twinkling of his blue eyes made her second guess her theory. He seemed to know what she was thinking and laughed heartily, then turned his attention to a firework Professor Flitwick shot off. The firework managed to burst open right in front of Professor Fudge, who seemed to be the only one at the table who wasn't enjoying the Christmas festivities. Lily laughed at the _expression on Fudge's face, causing the others around her to laugh as well. Fudge didn't seem to find their laughter funny.

            Just as the table quieted down, a door to the Great Hall opened, and a small figure emerged, black hair a tangled mess, eyes red with tears. Lily gasped upon realizing who it was. 

            "Chase!" she remarked, getting up and rushing over to her. All eyes from the table followed her as she wrapped her arms around Chase. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

            Chase bit down on her lower lip, trying to ease her pain.

            Lily led Chase from the Great Hall to the dormitory upstairs. There she allowed Chase to continue crying, until all her tears were gone. Lily stroked her hair tenderly, trying to calm her down. "Shh…" she whispered, pacifying her. "Now what happened?" she asked, once Chase was calm enough to speak.

            "My aunt," Chase began, forcing herself not to burst out in tears again. "She…she's horrible…my mother…. This is the first Christmas I ever spent without her and…and she…"

            "Oh, you poor thing," Lily remarked, kissing her on the forehead. "Are you all right?" 

            Chase nodded. "I think I'm just going to lie down for a while."         

            Lily nodded. "All right. Get some rest and call for me if you need anything, okay?"

            Chase smiled. "Thanks Lily. And can you…well…can you not tell anyone about this? I mean, Sirius and Alice, and everyone. I just…I don't want them to know. Especially Sirius. If he knew, he'd probably kill my aunt. And, as appealing as that sounds right now, a life sentence in Azkaban is not what I want for him."

            "I promise," Lily said. "I'll be just downstairs."

            "Okay," Chase said, sitting down on her bed. "Happy Christmas, Lil."

            "Happy Chrismas," Lily said, shutting the door to the dormitory.

            XXX

            "You all right?" Jeffrey asked Lily later that day. The two were walking outside in the snow, completely isolated.

            Lily nodded. "Yes, why?"

            "You just seem a bit distant," Jeffrey noted.

            "Well…" Lily began. "It's just about Chase. I just feel so bad for her. And…I feel a little guilty leaving her alone."

            "You want to go back inside?" Jeffrey offered. "We can hang out another time, if you'd prefer."

            Lily shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. Chase is asleep, and besides, I like spending time with you."

            Jeffrey grinned. "Really?"

            Lily smiled and nodded. "Of course."

            Jeffrey reached for Lily's hand, and she accepted, reveling inwardly. It became quiet for a while, the two just walking, neither speaking, due to nervousness and out of contentment.

            "Oh, guess what," Lily began. "You'll never guess," she remarked before giving Jeffrey a chance to.

            Jeffrey laughed, "Okay then, what?"

            "I got a Nimbus 1000 for Christmas," she said excitedly.

            "Really?" Jeffrey asked impressed. "That's one of the best brooms."

            "I know," Lily said. "My parents bought it by accident though. Well, they weren't really sure what to get me, they always by me wacky things they'd think a witch would want. Well, someone told them to get me a broomstick, and they listened. Lucky for me, they got me something useful this year."

            "You want to try it out?" Jeffrey asked.

            "Yeah, but it's inside," Lily said. "I really don't feel like running all the way back up to the dormitory just to get my broomstick."

            Jeffrey grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Accio Comet One Thirty,"

            In a matter of seconds, Jeffrey's broom came soaring across the Hogwarts grounds, directly into his hands. Lily grinned in awe before trying the spell out herself.

            "Accio Nimbus 1000," she ordered, and surely enough, her broom came flying into her hands.

            "Wow!" Lily remarked, amazed.

            Jeffrey laughed at her excitement. "Can't catch me!" he yelled, darting up into the sky.

            "Can so!" Lily insisted, taking off in pursuit of him.

            Lily spent the rest of the evening with Jeffrey, playing quidditch and then challenging him to a game of Wizard's Chess, which she won. All in all, she had a wonderful Christmas day, thanks to her new friend. She gave him a shy peck on the cheek before heading up to bed where Chase was still sleeping. She hadn't woken once since Lily put her to bed.

            Climbing into her own four-poster, Lily snatched the notebook Alice had bought for her and opened it eagerly, happy to see a message from her friend.

_Germany__ is wonderful! It's so beautiful…you could only imagine. Gran is pretty cool herself…she taught me some traditional German recipes, I'll have to make some of these dishes for you one time, they're amazing! I'm glad you're having a good Christmas…I won't say anything about Jeffrey just now, just that he is_ available if you are looking… __

            Lily laughed and scribbled her own message back to Alice.

_I'm _not_ looking, thank you very much, although he is rather nice. He showed me first hand how to play quidditch today…my parents bought me a Nimbus 1000, the same type James has! It's a really splendid broomstick…not that I have much basis for comparison. Hope to see you soon! Lots of love-Lil._

XXX

Days flew by and Lily found herself to be having one off the best Christmases of her life. Chase recovered quickly from her sadness, for it was hard to stay upset with all the cheer and joy Hogwarts brought at Christmastime. In fact, the time until the holidays ended flew by, and Lily found herself racing to catch up with her schoolwork. Finally on New Years Eve Day, the others returned from their holiday break, and the common room was as lively and noisy as ever.

"Lily, Chase!" Alice remarked, throwing her arms around them as she entered the portrait hole.

"Alice!" Lily grinned, squeezing her tight. "How was your trip?"

"It was great!" she exclaimed. "Really, you should have been there." She turned to Chase. "How was your aunt's?"

Chase shrugged. "You know…the same as always." Lily shot her a comforting smile, reassuring her that her secret was safe.

"Hey!" Sirius called, followed by James and Remus. He walked over to Chase, locking her in a tight embrace and kissing her softly on the lips. "How was your aunt's? Was it terrible?"

Chase shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

Sirius frowned. "I told you to come stay at the Leaky Cauldron with us. I could have rented you a room."

Chase smiled. "Thanks anyway…but I survived."

"Okay, but next time, come stay with us," Sirius insisted. He turned to Lily and Alice. "How were your Christmases?"

"Amazing," they both cooed, then laughed at each other.

Sirius shook his head at the two, leading Chase away to a far corner of the Common Room.

"So you had a good time?" James asked Lily. "You weren't too miserable here by yourself?"

"Well, no actually," Lily said. "Jeffrey was here, so I had a friend to talk to."

James forced a smile, a bit disappointed at the mention of Jeffrey's name. "Did you like your present?"

"My…oh, yes! It was lovely," Lily insisted, giving James a hug. "Really, you didn't have to go out of your way for me.

James wanted to say, like hell he didn't, but he kept his comments to himself. He simply smiled and turned to greet Alice.

"Remus, did you have fun as well?" Lily asked politely. 

"Oh, yes, I enjoyed myself a lot," Remus said. "Jerald just moved into a new house, a bigger one, so my stay was quite pleasant."

"That's good," Lily said, as Jeffrey walked over to greet everyone. James tried to be as polite as possible, but couldn't help shooting daggers at the boy. After all, quidditch player or not, anyone who fancied Lily was an enemy to James, and this was one enemy James wanted to get rid of for good.

Everyone lounged about the Common Room all day, talking and catching up with friends, only moving to go to meals. As tomorrow was the last day of break, the day when everyone would cram to complete all the homework assignments they should have done earlier in the holiday, today was the last real day left of the holiday. Around ten, most of the first and second years scooted off to bed, but everyone else remained, eager to witness the new year. Lily, Alice, Chase, Sirius, James, Jeffrey, Remus, Frank and even Peter were all plopped down on couches and cushions facing each other. Jeffrey sat next to Lily, who was sandwiched between him and Sirius, who held Chase on his lap. James sat on the couch across from them, Alice and Frank next to him. Both Remus and Peter sat on cushions between the couches, and everyone was chattering mindlessly about their holidays and the fun times they had.

"Wait, wait!" James interrupted, nearly keeling from laughter. "Tell them about the old hag at the Leaky Cauldron!"

Sirius laughed heartily, remembering all to well the old hag who had been hitting on me. "Well, she walked inside, right up to the counter where James and I were eating. Now there was one stool between him and I, and she plopped right down on it, staring at me. I finally asked her if she was all right and…"

"…and," James continued. "She says, 'Oh I am now, honey. Why don't we go upstairs and see if we can't find a way to _entertain ourselves.'"_

The nine erupted in fits of laughter, Chase finally breaking the silence.

"So you cheated on me with an old hag?" she teased, her arms laced around Sirius's neck. "

"I'm sorry babe," Sirius teased, trying to keep a straight face, "but she was just so tempting, _really._ I couldn't resist her."

Chase giggled and kissed Sirius playfully on the forehead. "I'm _sure_," she joked.

"Three minutes 'til midnight!" a loud voice called. Lily recognized the voice as belonging to Vincent Dillit, a seventh year.

The nine waited impatiently as one, then two minutes passed. Finally it was nearly time to celebrate the new year…

"Five, four, three, two, one!" everyone yelled. "Happy New Year!" The Common Room exploded in a fit of cheering and yelling. How the first and second years remained asleep was a mystery to everyone, for not even Times' Square itself could have been louder.

Then, every couple around starting kissing, as to bring them good luck in the New Year. First, Alice began kissing Frank, followed by another couple Lily didn't know, and ending with Chase and Sirius. As Chase kissed Sirius, she bumped into Lily, causing her to fall on top of Jeffrey. She blushed and apologized, but stopped speaking once she looked into his eyes. She never before noticed the specks of gold dotting his bright hazel eyes. Lily was feeling dizzy and confused, and she knew from looking into Jeffrey's eyes that he was feeling the same exact way. Suddenly, his lips were pressed softly against her, catching her by surprise. Her eyes closed instantly, and soon enough, she returned his kiss, slowly and gently.

Lily heard a chorus of _Oooh's as she and Jeffrey pulled apart, and she felt her cheeks turned crimson, eventually laughing along with the others. She felt Jeffrey's hand slide across her back, and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt safe in Jeffrey's arms. She didn't even worry about the millions of _I told you_ _so_'s she could expect from Alice the minute they were in the dormitory. All that mattered was that she was with Jeffrey, and _he_ had kissed _her_._

"Happy New Year's," Jeffrey whispered softly, his mouth tickling her ear.

"Happy New Year," Lily returned, grinning.

XX

Please r/r!!!

Spoilers for the next chapter: Lily and Jeffrey go on their first date in Hogsmeade, and someone has a nasty breakup. Also, the girls find out a bit more about Remus.


	8. Surprises 'Round Every Bend

Yes, it's FINALLY up. I know, I know, I took forever, and I really have no good reason as to why. But thank you for sticking by me. I appreciate it. So here's chapter eight, without any further ado:

XxX

            "You're really lucky, you do know that," Alice said, running a comb through her golden hair. Alice, Lily, and Chase were on their way to Hogsmeade. 

            Lily smiled, twirling a curly strand of hair around her index finger. "Yeah, I guess." The fact was the past two weeks with Jeffrey had been the greatest of Lily's life. She had even picked out a special outfit for their first "date". She wore Chase's emerald green cardigan with a knee length black skirt; an outfit she normally wouldn't be caught dead in.

            "You are lucky, though," Chase said. "You've got a good guy."

            "A _great_ guy," Alice corrected.

            "You should talk Ally," Lily said. "You have Frank."

            "Well…" Alice blushed. "You're right."

            "And you have Sirius, Chase," Lily pointed out.

            Chase scowled. "Don't even mention him."

            "Trouble in paradise?" Lily teased.

            "You don't know the half of it," Chase said rolling her eyes. "He's a jerk is all. You can't guess the number of girls I caught him flirting with yesterday."

            "Well Chase, I hate to break it to you, but Sirius is a natural flirt," Lily remarked. "You're just going to have to accept it."

            "Besides," Alice chimed in. "You know he only has eyes for you Chase. You're better than all of those girls he was looking at."

            "Then why was he looking at them?" Chase retorted.

            Lily shrugged. "Boys will be boys?"

            "Not good enough," Chase sighed. "I'll never figure him out."

            "Maybe we're not supposed to understand guys," Alice offered. 

            "I suppose not," Chase said.

            "It's a futile attempt," Lily admitted.

            "Oh shut up, you've got the good one," Alice remarked.

            "Yeah," Chase agreed.

            "Well, let's see…we've been dating hardly two weeks. Of course it's good," Lily explained.

            "True," Alice said.

            Chase shrugged, not in the mood to argue about a seemingly pointless topic.

            "Are we meeting them at the Three Broomsticks?" Lily asked.

            "I think that's the plan," Alice said. 

            "Mmm…" Chase mumbled, not anticipating seeing Sirius. "Hey, Lil…how's James doing?"

            Lily shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. You'd have to ask Sirius…or someone in his fan club. You know, people who actually pay attention to him."

            "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Chase asked. "I mean the guy was crushed when you started dating Jeffrey."

            "Well, what am I supposed to do Chase?"

            "I don't know," she admitted. "Just be easy with him. This is really difficult for him. Sirius told me he's never seen James so depressed."

            Lily frowned. "I feel a bit bad that I haven't noticed. I honestly haven't paid any attention to him lately."

            "She's too intoxicated by the bitter sweet perfume of love," Alice joked

            "I'm not in love," Lily insisted.

            "But you will be," Alice said.

            Lily shook her head. "No."

            Alice and Chase exchanged knowing looks. 

            "If you say so," Chase remarked.

            "Hey, Chase, Al!" 

            The three turned to see Jenina and Carmen rushing towards them. 

            "Mind if we join?" Carmen asked, her toffee hair falling down upon her chocolate complexion.

            "Yeah, we were supposed to leave with James and them, but they didn't wait for us," Jenina remarked.

            Chase rolled her eyes. "Big surprise."

            "I think we're all meeting at the Three Broomsticks," Lily said.

            "Good," Carmen exhaled. "I'm dying of thirst."

            "Yeah, I'm starving," Chase admitted. "We left in such a hurry that we didn't have time for breakfast."

            "Well, calm down," Alice exclaimed. "We're nearly there. It's just over this hill."

            "Thank goodness," Lily remarked. She was rather hungry herself.

            "Big match tomorrow," Jenina began. "You sure you all are ready?"

            "_Yes_," Chase, Alice, and Carmen grumbled in unison.

            Lily laughed. "Do I sense some frustration?"

            "She's only asked us that same question twenty times last night in the common room," Carmen said, rolling her eyes.

            "I just want to make sure we're as prepared as possible," Jenina remarked. "I want us to go out there and show those Slytherins what teamwork is all about. I want us to…"

            "I want you to spare us all the pep talk until tomorrow morning, eh?" Chase asked, pushing open the door to the Three Broomsticks. "Or at least until I have something in my stomach."

            Alice and Carmen nodded in agreement as they followed Chase inside. Lily shot Jenina a supportive smile, then disappeared into the building. 

            At once, a variety of odd characters danced before Lily's eyes. Two witches cackled heartily, one short and plump, the other tall and lanky, at a joke being told by a man who resembled a modern vampire. An old hag dashed back and forth between booths, checking furiously under every table for something that she had obviously lost. A man with a hooded cloak sat alone in one corner, eyeing everyone around him, a rat upon his shoulder. However, the figure most were drawn to was a young witch, flashing a dazzling smile upon the members of the group she was sitting amidst. She had blue, almost purple eyes that seemed to have come from Heaven itself, and she carried herself with a fairy-like grace. Most stunning of all was her silvery white hair. Lily couldn't decide whether it was faint blonde or simply white. But she was certain of one thing. The creature was undoubtedly part veela.

            Lily only had a moment to gaze at the veela before her composure was stirred. She heard a loud _bang_, and a whirlwind of black hair stole her attention.

            "This is the last straw!" Chase shouted shrilly. Lily at last noticed that the group surrounding the veela was none other than James, Sirius, and Peter. She also noticed, as she was sure Chase did, that Sirius's arm laid around the veela. 

            "Are you mad?" Sirius remarked, as Chase smashed Sirius's glass of butterbeer.

            "Am _I_ mad?" Chase asked, infuriated. "Define _mad_. If you mean crazy, then no! But angry? Oh I am _beyond_ angry!" Chase flashed daggers at Sirius as she ripped his arm off of the veela. "What the hell is this?"

            "What the hell is what?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. "What is your problem?"

            "_My_ problem?"  Chase remarked incredulously. "Just what did you think you were doing with that…that _thing_!" she exclaimed, motioning to the veela. Lily noticed the veela's eyes slant in anger.

            "She's from France! She's only here for a few days, and she didn't know her way around. We were helping her!" Sirius insisted.

            "Oh, is _that_ what you call it!" Chase remarked. "Could she not sit up either? Was your arm simply around her body to keep her from falling over?"

            Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're blowing this way out of proportion."

            Chase narrowed her eyes. "Am I? What would you do if you caught a guy with his arm around me?"

            "Beat his brains out," Sirius replied without first thinking. He froze, catching himself in Chase's trap. She stood before him, lips pursed and arms crossed, awaiting his answer. Actually, the entire population of the Three Broomsticks had stopped talking to hear his answer. He knew he was caught. No matter what he said he would be embarrassed, and Chase was undoubtedly going to break up with him…publicly. There was only one thing he could say to prevent any of that from happening. "You know what Chase? It's over. I'm through with you and your constant nagging."

            "What?" Chase remarked in shock. Of all the excuses she had expected Sirius to ramble off, this was certainly not even on her list. But of course, she realized that breaking up with her first was the only way for Sirius to be certain he was still a hero in the public eye. She shook her head at him disgusted. "You know what Sirius? I hope you and your precious reputation are very happy together. Because all you have left is your fake persona and you know it."

            With that, Chase turned coolly on her heel and exited the building. Time remained still for a few lingering seconds, then slowly and nervously, people began to return back to previous activities. Sirius even wrapped his hand back around the veela, although Lily knew him well enough to know that his laughter was all show.

            "Come on Lil, Alice," Sirius called. "We saved you seats."

            Lily raised her eyebrows incredulously. "You're disgusting," she spat, walking towards the door in pursuit of Chase. Already she could feel Alice on her heels.

            "Lil, don't," Alice began.

            "Don't what?" Lily asked, stopping in front of the entrance. 

            "Don't go after Chase," Alice said.

            "But, Ally, surely you're not agreeing with Sirius? I mean…"

            "No, of course not," Alice stated. "It's just…well, you know how Chase is. She likes to deal with things in her own way. Give her a few hours to cool down and try to deal with this, and then we'll go see her at Hogwarts. But not right now. You know talking to her right now could only result in a disaster."

            And there it was. The voice of reason. So crazy, and yet, so obvious.

            Lily nodded in agreement and backed away from the door. "You're right Ally."

            Alice nodded. "Let's just find Frank and Jeffrey and try to salvage what's left of this trip."

            "All right," Lily agreed, a smile sprouting across her face. She had nearly forgotten about Jeffrey.

            "And one more thing," Alice began. 

            "What?"

            "No more fighting. I can't take it."

            Lily grinned, her eyes bright with amusement. "Agreed."

XxX

            Anger rang through every fiber of Chase's being. The nerve of Sirius Black! She couldn't believe him. She hoped that he and that French veela were very happy together. No, on second thought, she hoped he turned into a dog; because that's what he was, a dog. 

            And to think she had actually trusted him! To think that she, Chase Valetta, had eaten every lie he fed to her. Well not anymore! She was through with him! For good! 

            Knocking over a first year as she strode up the stairway to her bedchambers, Chase's rage soared. Her eyes were livid tigers ready to pounce on the next unsuspecting victim. 

            Once she was safely inside of her room, she lost what little composure she had left. She ran about in a wild rampage, shredding all evidence of her relationship with Sirius. She tore up every letter he had ever written to her, and broke every gift he had ever bought her. She wanted to hurt him as badly as he had hurt her, although she doubted that was possible. In fact, she doubted he had actually cared about her at all.

            Her belongings now a pile of rubbish and her trunks a mess, she now sat down upon the floor, banging her head against her bed as she leaned back. She wanted to rip her heart out of her chest, to scream…_anything_ to save her from crying. That was the one thing she refused to do. She refused to let a single tear fall on account of Sirius. He wasn't worthy of her tears.

            Chase bit down forcefully upon her lip to try and numb herself of the pain she was experiencing. She tasted blood inside of her mouth, but she ignored its bitter taste. She cast all emotion from her body. She was numb.

            _But she couldn't push away the need for revenge. She couldn't let him win._

            Grinning inwardly, Chase climbed to her feet and steadied herself by leaning on the bedpost. Two could play at his game. Sure, she could push the entire world away and disappear within herself, but then Sirius would know she was hurting. No…she wouldn't let him no what she was feeling. She'd sooner die. 

            Instead, she'd let him see exactly what he was missing out on. The entire school would soon see. Chase Valetta would _not_ pine after Sirius Black. Oh no, quite the contrary. She would show everyone just how well she could survive without him.

            Chase smiled maliciously as she smoothed on a tube of shiny lipgloss. Tonight, there would be hell to pay.

XxX

            "Oh Lil, I almost forgot," Jeffrey said from their table at the Three Broomsticks. 

            "Forgot what?" Lily asked, sipping her butterbeer.

            Jeffrey rummaged through his jacket pockets in search of something. "Aha," he remarked, grinning sheepishly as he handed Lily a small blue box. 

            "Okay, now, if you propose this relationship is over," Lily teased.

            Jeffrey laughed. "Just open it."

            "All right," Lily said, grinning, despite her effort to remain casual. She lifted the lid off of the square box to reveal a thin, silver bracelet. The chain was solid and radiant, and came to a point where a small heart-shaped jewel glowed brightly. The stone was pale pink, representing love. Just about every girl in school who had a boyfriend owned one. It was the signature gift for a boy to buy his girlfriend. Not original in the slightest, but Lily at least had to credit him for the effort.

            Smiling to mask her disappointment, Lily slid the bracelet onto her wrist. "I love it," she said, smiling even harder.

            Jeffrey grinned. "I knew you would."

            "But when did you have time to buy this?" Lily asked. "I was with you all day."

            Jeffrey smiled. "Don't worry about it. The fact is, I got it."

            "Yeah, but really, when?" Lily asked, secretly scolding herself for having to rationalize every little detail.

            Jeffrey shrugged. "When Alice stopped to show you the new perfume she bought."

            "Oh," Lily said, suddenly feeling stupid. What was wrong with her? Why did she always ruin perfectly wonderful moments with stupid, pointless questions? 

            "So, where's Chase anyway?" Jeffrey asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

            "Oh, no one told you?" Lily asked. "She and Sirius had a huge fight. I suppose she's back at Hogwarts, calming down."

            "So it's over between the two of them?" Jeffrey asked.

            "Well, I don't know about that," Lily said eying Sirius and James coldly. "The two of them are always off then on. But, I'm not so sure about this time. I don't recall every seeing Chase as angry as I saw her this morning. They must have been having many problems I wasn't aware of. Chase normally keeps all of her emotions inside…so her yelling today was a huge deal. It's not something she normally does, even when she's upset enough."

            "I hope she's okay," Jeffrey sympathized.

            "She will be," Lily said smiling. "She always is."

            "Hey, Lil, Jeff," Alice said, walking towards the table the two were seated at. "Mind if I join?"

            Jeffrey seemed a bit reluctant, but Lily welcomed the company. "Of course not," Lily said, sliding over to make room for Alice. "Where's Frank?"

            Alice looked bitter for a moment. "He's with his friends. He spent the entire day with me, so now he has to see his friends or something."

            "And you can't go with him?" Lily asked.

            Alice shrugged. "Apparently not."

            Lily wrapped her arm around Alice and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't think too much into it if I was you. Just talk to him about it tomorrow if it's still bothering you."

            "Yeah, I think I will," Alice said.

            "Hey guys!" a familiar voice called. Lily and Alice spun around and were stunned to see none other than Chase standing before them. Not only were they surprised to see her, but they were even more surprised to see a huge grin upon her face. Yet, the most surprising factor was the outfit she was flaunting. Chase, although fashionable, was surprisingly modest. She was completely unaware of how gorgeous she truly was, and for the most part, wore conservative clothing, only daring to be a bit risky every now and then. And she never wore risky clothing in public. In her own words, only sluts did that.  However, the ensamble she was donning was as _un_Chase as possible. She sported a tight, see-through red sweater with a black tube top on underneath. She wore an extremely short denim skirt, no more than seven inches long that flared out all around. Black knee length boots wrapped around her legs, and an intense amount of glitter illuminated her bare skin. Her hair was pulled up halfway, in a wild, messy ponytail. Even her make-up was different. Bright silvers and reds decorated her eyes, a deep fire toned red painted her lips. Her smile was coy and dangerous, and she knew that all eyes were upon her.

            "Uh…Chase," Lily said, standing up immediately. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

            Chase looked confused. "Hanging out with my friends I thought."

            "Umm…" Alice began, allowing Lily to climb out of the booth. 

            "Jeff," Lily whispered walking across to him. "Look, I'm sorry to cut this short, but do you mind if we call it a night? I need to…well…you see Chase. Ally and I really have to talk to her."

            Jeffrey nodded, kissing Lily softly upon the lips. "I understand completely," he whispered, kissing her again on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Bye," Lily called, turning her attention back to Chase who had taken it upon herself to begin flirting with a fourth year who was too stunned to talk back to her. Alice, meanwhile, was trying desperately to pull Chase away. Lily could just feel people's eyes burning upon her back.

            "Okay Chase," she said, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around. "Why don't we go back to the castle? It's getting late…"

            "Late?" Chase asked, laughing. "It's only eight o'clock."

            "Umm…all right, well then, why don't we get you some butterbeer," Alice offered. "Maybe it will bring you to your senses."

            Lily nodded and Alice disappeared through the crowd to order more butterbeer.

            "All right Chase, let's sit down," Lily said, leading Chase back to the booth and sitting her down. "You want to tell me what you're doing?"

            "What I'm doing?" Chase asked, her eyes never meeting Lily's. "I'm enjoying life for once, Lil. I'm having _fun_. You know, you should really try it some time."

            "No thank you, if _this_ is what I have to become to enjoy myself," she said, eyeing Chase's skirt.

            "What?" Chase asked. "It's sexy."

            "It's slutty," Lily corrected.

            Chase shrugged. "Same thing."

            "No it's not Chase," Lily remarked. "Is this all about Sirius?"

            Chase's eyes turned stormy. "This has nothing to do with him," she snapped. "This is me Lily, just _me_."

            Lily raised her eyebrows. At least now she knew for certain that Sirius was to blame for Chase's peculiar behavior.

            "Three butterbeers!" Alice said cheerfully, trying to pretend that everything was normal. She handed everyone their drinks and sat down next to Chase, locking her in.

            A familiar laughter engulfed the three and Lily turned her head, dreading what was about to happen.

            "Well, well, well," Sirius remarked, grinning, James behind him, hand upon his shoulder. "I dump you this morning and already you've turned into Slut-a-rella."

            "Leave her alone…" Lily began.

            "No, Lily, I'm fine," Chase said, smiling wildly. "Better than fine. In fact, best I've been in years. For once I don't have to worry about dealing with an asshole boyfriend cheating on me all the time."

            Sirius grew dark and angry, and Lily watched James grip on his shoulder tighten. 

            "Just get him out of here," Lily told James.

            James's eyes pierced Lily's. "You're mad if you think I'm going to listen to a word of what _you_ say."

            "_Me_?" Lily asked. "What have I done to you, James? What, still sore because I have a boyfriend? Well, you need to bloody well grow up already, and accept the fact that I do not like you. End of discussion."

            James's eyes narrowed. "You think you're so amazing, don't you? Well you're _not_ Lil! I only hope Jeffrey realizes that soon, before you hurt him even more."

            "What _are_ you talking about?" Lily asked.

            James grinned, ignoring her question. "Nice necklace Lil. Very…oh what's the word…_original_."

            Fire raged in Lily's eyes. "You have some nerve! You're just jealous because…"

            "Oh, don't bother with him Lil," Chase said. "They're both immature and unworthy of our words."

            "Immature?" Sirius repeated incredulously. "You dress up like a cheap hooker and yet I'm the immature one?"

            "I happen to like how I look," Chase began. "Plus…"

            "Oh, don't even try to pawn your own misery on me James…" Lily began.

            "Oh, really? Could it be because you're trying to get even with me?" Sirius asked. "Possibly trying to win me back, or…"

            "Oh, right. Perfect, innocent Lily Evans. That's how it always is right?" James asked. "Never Lily's fault! No, that would be absurd! Why…"

            "You're all mad, the whole lot of you!" Alice shouted loudly. The four froze, all feeling rather ashamed. 

            "Let's get out of here," James said at last.

            "Yeah, who needs them," Sirius spat.

            "Hey, wait, you…" Alice began, picking up a parchment that had fallen from Sirius's pocket.

            "What is it?" Chase asked, staring at the blank page.

            "Nothing it seems," Alice said.

            "Are you sure?" Chase asked. "Sirius isn't one to carry around parchment in his pocket."

            "Yeah," Lily agreed. "It does seem a bit suspicious."

            "Well, maybe it's invisible ink?" Alice asked.

            "Nah," Chase dismissed that idea. "They wouldn't be so naive."

            "Wait a minute," Lily began, suddenly remembering why the parchment had looked so familiar. "I know what it is. It's a map. James pulled it out during our detention. Oh now, what did he say…" Lily paused, trying to pull forth that distant memory. "Oh! It was 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!'".

            Instantly, the parchment came alive, ink sprouting up all over. Finally, the ink stopped and the parchment revealed a hidden map of Hogwarts.

            "Wow," Chase and Alice cooed at the same time.

            "Impressive isn't it?" Lily nodded. "Too bad James and Sirius don't put this much effort into their schoolwork."

            "Hey look," Alice said, pointing to a spot on the map marked 'Lupin'. "It says Remus is here. Well, sort of…it looks like there's an underground tunnel leading to Hogwarts. It starts in the Shrieking Shack."

            "Isn't that place haunted?" Lily asked.

            "So the rumors say," Chase said. "But, I for one never do believe in those rumors until I've experienced it for myself."

            "Think we should go check it out?" Alice asked. 

            "I don't know…" Lily began.

            "Look!" Chase exclaimed, pointing to the map at three moving dots. "Sirius, James, and Peter are on their way there now. It looks as though they're moving through some sort of _tunnel_ or something. Won't they be angry to see we've discovered their secret!"

            "Well," Lily started. "The Shrieking Shack is only a few minutes away…and everyone appears to be leaving. If we hurry we can make it there and still have enough time to get back to Hogwarts."

            Chase grinned. "You sure Lil?"

            "Of course," Lily said, as the three left the Three Broomsticks. "It'll be fun." _Yeah_, she thought, _fun to watch James' face get red with anger._

"Let's hurry," Alice said, taking off at a dash. "We don't want to miss them."

            The three girls picked up their pace, eager to reach the Shrieking Shack. 

            "That's it, right?" Lily asked, slowing down to catch her breath.

            "Yeah, that's the place," Alice replied. 

            Chase grinned in delight. "Come on! Let's go…we don't want them to leave!"

            Lily slowly pushed the creaky, old door open, revealing to the three a room filled with dusty tables and chairs, and a rancid odor that seemed almost ancient.

            "Dark, ugly, and smelly," Chase commented. "Seems like the perfect place for them."

            Alice giggled. 

            "Shh…" Lily started. "I hear voices."

            They crept through the maze of chairs until they reached another, smaller room. They pushed open that door and immediately spotted James, Sirius, and Peter joking loudly.

            "So then Snivelly actually had the nerve to come up to _me_ and tell me that he thought…" James stopped. "What the…!"

            Lily grinned triumphantly. "You know James, clever as you may be, you have one major flaw. You're carelessness."

            Chase waved the map proudly. "Very irresponsible. _Anyone_ could have found it. Lucky for you it was us."

            The look upon Sirius's face clearly displayed that he was feeling any but lucky. 

            "Give me that," Sirius remarked, snatching the map from Chase angrily. "You three need to get out of here."

            "Or else," James warned.

            The three girls exchanged looks and then burst out in a fit of laughter.

            "Or else _what_?" Lily asked.

            "We're not afraid of you," Chase said.

            "Hardly," Alice remarked.

            "We're serious," James said coldly.

            "You should listen to them," Peter offered.

            "Or…" Lily began. She paused, her eyes suddenly transfixed upon a figure moving toward her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It appeared to be some kind of…_beast_.

            "What the…" Chase began, but had no time to finish. Within seconds, the monster was mere inches from them."

            Lily's breath staggered, and she fought desperately to regain her composure to think of a way out of their predicament. 

            "Quick!" Sirius yelled, pushing them towards a narrow passageway. "The tunnel."

            The three rushed forward, the boys, and Lily was certain, the monster on their heels.

            "What is that thing?" Chase screamed, her voice ricocheting off of the walls.

            "Werewolf!" James and Sirius yelled in unison.

            "Well that's reassuring," Alice muttered, her voice shaking. She tried desperately to laugh to keep from crying. Would they make it out alive?

            Lily pushed herself faster and faster, sheer adrenaline pulling her through the tunnel. She was in the lead and too terrified to look back. All she could do was run and she forced herself to think of nothing but running.

            "Through the hole!" James yelled as Lily came to the end of the tunnel. Lily quickly followed his instructions and found herself upon the ground in an instant, a huge tree hovering above her. A huge, _angry_ tree. Scurrying to her feet, she quickly dashed away, and was relieved to hear footsteps behind her.

            Yards later, Lily slowed to a stop, her body unable to continue at such a fast pace. Turning around, she saw the others hurrying towards her, panic apparent on all of their faces.

            "What just happened?!" Lily demanded as soon as the others had gathered around her. She, Chase, and Alice all turned to Sirius, James, and Peter for an explanation.

            "Well…" James began, not quite sure what to reveal to them.

            "If you want the truth, we have to make it short," Sirius insisted. "You must also swear not to tell anyone."

            The three looked at each other unsurely, but eventually nodded in agreement.

            "Okay…" Sirius began, looking uneasy. "Remus…the truth is…well…he's a werewolf. In fact, the werewolf you just met back there."

            Chase laughed. "I thought you were going to tell us the truth."

            Sirius's eyes penetrated hers. "I am."

            "What?" Lily asked, wanting to laugh.

            "It's true," Peter agreed. 

            "Ever wonder why he disappears for a few days a month?" James asked.

            "No he doesn't! He's always…" Lily trailed off, her mind contradicting her words. Come to think of it, she did recall noticing Remus's incessant absences, particularly last semester. "Actually…yeah," she admitted.

            "Now you know why," Sirius said, flinging his hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back again.

            "Wow," Chase breathed. "Remus…a werewolf."

            "There always was something he seemed to be hiding," Alice said.

            "You can't tell anyone though," James said. "Only us and Dumbledore know, and if more people find out, he could be expelled."

            Lily saw James's point. "We won't."

            "Not even out of spite?" Sirius questioned.

            "Sirius Black, you may be a conceited, impossible, insensitive jerk, but even _that_ is not enough to get me to stoop to such a low level," Chase remarked bitterly. "Besides, Remus hasn't done a thing to me. But, even if he did, I wouldn't tell. You ought to know me better than that."

            "We won't tell, all right?" Alice said.

            "But…will he be all right?" Lily asked.

            James nodded. "He's fine. Err…we figured out a way to handle him."

            "Yeah," Sirius agreed, cracking a smile. Lily didn't even want to know what he was grinning about.

            "We should go," Chase said.

            "Yeah, it's late," Lily replied. "They'll worry about us."

            "All right," James said. "If they ask where you are, just tell them that you stopped at Honeyduke's before returning."

            "Aren't you guys coming?" Alice asked.

            "Later," Sirius said, turning with James and Peter and walking away.

            The three looked at each other, mixed emotions surging through their bodies.

            "Well," Lily said at last. "Let's just get back to the Common Room. It's not like we have to worry about them or anything. Let them get themselves into trouble."

            "Right," Chase agreed. "Who cares about them?"

            "Yeah," Alice said, laughing inwardly, wondering just why those two lied to themselves.

            XxX

TBC…soon, yes, not 5 months later…sorry about that. I honestly have no excuse, but I will definitely update SOON! Only if you r/r, of course.


	9. Chase's Chase

Chase soared higher and higher into the sky, plunging into the immaculate grayness engulfing her. The stormy sky challenged her, taunting her to dare try to tame it. She weaved through a foreboding cloud, her hair now slick and dripping as she continued upward.

"Chase get down here this instant!" Jenina ordered, flailing her broomstick high above her head. Chase felt bad for upsetting Jenina, but right now, she couldn't be bothered with her silly rules. If she wanted to fly in a thunderstorm, she would. No one could stop her…they were all too afraid to fly up to get her. Besides, she needed to be alone, she needed to be _completely_ alone.

The cool rain stung Chase's face and she could no longer remember if her face was soaked from the raindrops or her own tears. She needed to cry about Sirius, and she certainly couldn't cry to her friends. That would have been extremely out of character. And she hated acting out of character.

She tried everything the past month to tear her mind off of Sirius, but she was fighting a futile battle. She couldn't stop thinking about him and his new girlfriend Calista Beamer. Calista was a sweet enough girl, a little too sweet in Chase's opinion, with wavy blonde hair and porcelain skin. She had perfectly arched blonde eyebrows, cute dimples that showed perfectly when she smiled, and full, high cheekbones. She was a fourth year Ravenclaw with extraordinary marks in school, popular amongst students of all ages, and an altogether genuinely nice girl.

Chase wanted to drag her by her blonde hair, spin her from it, and let her soar through the sky, and put so much fear into her, that she'd pray the Whomping Willow got to her before Chase finished.

But, of course, Chase didn't mind Sirius having a new girlfriend. _Not at all_.

"Chase!" a familiar masculine voice echoed. "Chase don't be stupid!"

Chase's grim mood softened at the sound of the voice. Sirius sounded worried about her. Then her dark eyebrows narrowed. Good, she thought, let him worry.

Elevating her broomstick higher, she felt her skin numb, and her raw, frigid fingers seemed stuck to the broomstick handle. Shaking these petty worries from her head, Chase continued onward, not sure where she was going or what she was trying to accomplish.

Stopping nearly 300 feet in the air, Chase let out a deep breath. But suddenly, it was hard to breath. Suddenly her lungs seemed to have been crushed. She looked down, her vision blurring. Her blue fingers were shaking and they throbbed. Chase felt her body fall off of her broom, and before she tumbled below, she grasped its handle tightly between her fingers.

XxX

Jenina had followed Chase out of the dormitory earlier that night, eager to practice Quidditch. But Chase seemed extremely disinterested, which Jenina found odd. Why else would her broomstick be hung over her shoulder?

Jenina flew around chasing Chase for awhile, finally giving up, satisfied that Chase wanted to be alone. She picked up her Quidditch supplies and locked them in the equipment room. When she emerged, she felt the rain drops on her arms, and warned Chase not to stay out too much longer.

An hour after Jenina had returned to the Common Room, she noticed it was storming and Chase still hadn't come back. Worried, Jenina rushed back outside alarmed to see Chase still zooming around on her broomstick. She ordered her to come inside, but Chase blocked her out in her usual vacant manner.

After the thunder began striking, Jenina began to panic. What if something terrible happened to her? She decided she needed to go for help, but before she could return to the castle, Sirius was by her side. It shocked her to see him of all people, but she didn't question him. She quickly explained what had happened, and Sirius told her to go back inside; he could handle Chase. Jenina nodded, but was a bit reluctant to leave Chase. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sirius, but she was worried Chase was too angry at him to listen. But Sirius grew agitated and demanded that she leave, and Jenina, already soaked thoroughly, could muster up no more strength to argue.

She left Sirius and returned to her dormitory where she changed into warm clothes. She had an inclination to peer out the window to search for Chase and Sirius, but she shook the thought from her head, and ambled back down to the Common Room.

Sirius didn't hesitate once he saw her figure stumble. He leapt upon his own broomstick and sped towards Chase. She began falling at a rapid pace and Sirius urged his broom forward. He caught her with difficulty, as she sent her arms flailing, and upon seeing him proceeded to push him away.

"Chase, do you want to fall?" he hissed, allowing her to fully view the 100 or so feet below them. Coming to her senses, Chase clung a little more tightly to him, swinging her broomstick at her side. Her vision was still slightly blurred, and in spite of her urge to want to whack Sirius with her broom, her entire body felt too weak to protest any longer.

Sirius silently led them to the ground, setting Chase down on her feet. Chase stumbled under the weight of her own body, her knees crumbling and pulling her downward. Sirius gripped her firmly around the waist and heaved her into his arms, setting their brooms into the equipment room, locking the door as he left.

Sirius attempted any means possible to wake Chase up, patting her cheeks firmly and trying to talk to her. Finally accepting that she was not about to wake up, Sirius clutched her tightly and headed back inside. "You better be okay damn it," he muttered.

Sirius flew up the staircases leading to the Gryffindor Tower, and barely muttered the password when the Fat Lady flung open the portrait hole, concerned about the girl in his arms. Pushing himself into the Common Room, Sirius set Chase down, spotting Lily and Alice half asleep in comfy armchairs.

The two awoke instantly as he called them, the only ones left in the Common Room.

"Is she all right?" Lily asked in concern.

Sirius nodded. "She will be."

"We should change her clothes," Lily said to Alice. "These wet ones won't do."

Alice nodded, helping Lily prop Chase up between the two of them.

"Thanks Sirius," Lily added as they slumped up the staircase.

Sirius nodded then added, "You might want to sleep down here with her. The fireplace will keep her warm."

The girls nodded and disappeared into their dormitory. Sirius heaved a sigh of relief.

XxX

At two in the morning, Sirius reappeared in the Common Room, unable to sleep. He knew full well why, but he denied his reasoning, deciding to sit out and talk to Lily and Alice if they were still awake.

As he neared the fireplace, he saw Alice and Lily wrapped around arm chairs, their heads hanging off, hair brushing the floor. He would obviously not be doing much talking tonight.

He crept over to the couch where Chase lay, covered in warm fleece blankets. He leaned upon the arm of the couch near her head, stroking her satiny ebony hair as she slept.

He spoke to her slowly, pouring his heart out to her. He told her about how terrified he was that she might have died that night. He talked about how much he wished they were still together. He apologized for hurting her repeatedly. He whispered how much he still loved her. He didn't, though, explain why he didn't return to her, why he kept away from her.

He sat for hours, just studying her sleeping body. He knew the curve of her face, and he brushed a finger across her cheek lovingly, half hoping she'd awake and embrace him, half fearing this fantasy.

At last, it was morning, and Sirius began to hear the early morning stirrings of the students. They would rouse and stumble down to the Common Room soon, waking the girls. He couldn't be caught down here.

Sirius got to his feet as Chase stretched across the couch, catlike, pushing the heap of blankets off of her and onto the floor. Sirius smiled at the picture and knelt down and kissed her forehead. He opened his mouth, debating whether or not to speak, and whispered a muffled "I love you," and then disappeared.

"I love you too," Chase murmured, opening her eyes. She blinked with uncertainty. What was going on? She could have sworn…

She shook her head. She had such a weird dream. And it had seemed so real. She thought Sirius had sat with her and talked to her. He said he loved her! She remembered. She forced these thoughts out of her head. None of this was true. She couldn't keep thinking such things.

Alice and Lily peered over her both grinning. Had Chase just waken the sight of her friends both smiling wide like clowns would have probably scared her to death.

"You all right?" Alice asked, sliding down next to her.

Chase nodded. "I think so…what…"

"Happened?" Lily finished. "I don't know the details. Jenina came in and said that you were flying in the storm…and that Sirius was trying to get you down. We were going to run out after you, but she told us not to. So we waited here and Sirius brought you in. We took you upstairs and changed your clothes, then brought you back down here. We figured the fire would keep you warmer."

Chase nodded, the night suddenly flooding back to her. "Did he say anything?"

Lily shook her head. "He just went to bed."

Chase nodded. It was definitely a dream then. She was insane to think Sirius was still harboring any feelings towards her.

Students began filing down to the Common Room, and Alice and Lily left to get dressed. Chase decided she should get up and shower. Grabbing the blankets she must have tossed onto the floor during the course of the night, she threw them onto the couch. In the process a piece of metal flew at her, attacking her toe. Chase knelt down and picked it up, studying it. A slow smile crept across her face. It was Sirius's class ring. She must have dropped it when…

Her smile broadened. So it hadn't been a dream.

XxX

An hour later, Chase emerged from her dormitory, a robin's egg blue blouse and white slacks clinging to her body. She had let her hair air dry, and it now hung almost dry over her shoulders, in soft, slight waves. She felt better than she had it days. She now knew Sirius still loved her.

Bustling down the steps, Chase felt light and airy, and floated all the way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She took a seat between Lily and a third year named Maggie, and was surprised to find her normal appetite had returned. Flipping heaps of pancakes onto her plate, she surveyed the table and found the seats across from her vacant. Apparently Sirius and the gang hadn't arrived for breakfast yet.

"Wow," Lily said, gawking at Chase's plate, which was now piled with not only pancakes, but mounds of bacon and home fries, and a buttered biscuit on the side. "Someone's hungry."

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "Please, Chase _always_ eats like this."

Chase and Lily exchanged looks and Chase knew Lily had noticed her decrease in appetite. Chase brushed Lily's look off and returned her attention to her food.

Ten minutes later, James and the gang stumbled into the Great Hall, crashing on the seats across from the girls. Chase nonchalantly gazed upward and saw Peter, Remus, and James. Her eyes trailed to the right and then she saw Sirius. Her heart leapt. She wondered if he would act any different towards her.

Sirius took his seat next to James and turned his attention to his second love, food. Chase occasionally looked up, hoping to meet eyes with him, but he never even looked in her direction.

While the others engaged in a light conversation making fun of Professor Fudge, Chase sat back, not really listening, but trying to figure out how to tell Sirius what she had heard. _Should_ she tell him? He had made it obvious by his actions that he wasn't about to rush up to her and tell her.

"Chase!" a feminine voice called. "You okay?"

Chase turned to see Jenina rushing towards them. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about…"

"You gave me such a fright!" Jenina said, her tone noticeably harsher. "Don't you ever do that again! I mean if Sirius hadn't come out and helped you…"

"Sirius?" James questioned. "Wait, what happened Chase?"

Chase shook her head. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't _nothing_!" Jenina remarked loudly, grabbing the attention of a few other Gryffindors. "Sirius…"

Sirius cleared his throat, not wanting Jenina to make a huge deal of this. "I just helped Chase last night. She lost control of her broom, it was raining, and I was walking by. Chase is right, _it was nothing_."

Chase nodded in agreement although secretly stung by the words.

"Oh," James said.

"Wait," Remus began. "Is that why you were staring out the window yesterday evening?"

"You were watching me?" Chase asked.

"No, I wasn't!" Sirius snapped, flying onto his feet.

"Okay, okay," James said, patting Sirius on the back. He pushed Sirius back into seat and handed him his fork. "Just calm down and eat. Remus doesn't know what he's talking about."

Sirius nodded as he grabbed his fork.

"Hey," James said. "You lose your ring?"

Sirius looked down at the finger which normally sported his class ring. He had it on when he went to bed last night.

"Yeah Sirius, where is your ring?" Chase's voice echoed through him and he knew instantly where it was. "You never take it off."

Sirius stood up, unable to remain in Chase's presence anymore. "It was nothing," he mouthed to her alone as he turned to leave. Chase's eyes followed him as he rounded the Ravenclaw table, grabbing Calista.

Chase threw down her utensils in anger. How dare he! After last night…he…he was still...

Her anger heightened as she watched Sirius lead Calista out of the Great Hall. Chase marched after them, slamming open the doors to the Great Hall and catching everyone's attention. She sped up her pace until she was just a few feet away from the couple. She hurried up to them, tapping Sirius's shoulder.

He spun around and Chase imagined punching him square in the face. But it would have been too easy and too predictable. Instead she unclenched his fist and placed his ring in it, closing it again with ease. "I was awake," she whispered so Calista couldn't hear her.

With that said, Chase turned on her heel and walked up the staircase to the Gryffindor Tower. She had been childish to think that Sirius would leave Calista for her. Calista was, after all, the perfect girlfriend. She was beautiful and smart, and too amiable to argue with Sirius. She let him do as he pleased, never accusing him of anything, always trusting and believing him. Why wouldn't he continue liking that?

Angry now with no one but herself, Chase shouted "Skiddleworts" at the top of her lungs, scaring the Fat Lady and throwing her into a frenzy. At last, the portrait hole swung open and Chase ran inside, collapsing on a bundle of throw pillows strewn in front of the fireplace. Gathering a blanket around her body, Chase decided not to go to any of her classes today. She would tell her professors she was sick from the night before. Come to think of it, she _was_ a little sick. Her cheeks were bright red and her forehead was a bit warmer than usual. But, she shrugged it off, assuming the warm heat escalating from the fire was causing her body temperature to rise. Not wanting to think about Sirius anymore, Chase closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a kind of restless sleep that allowed her subconscious to lay awake while her body rested.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Sirius burst into the Common Room, anger written all over his face. He stormed over to Chase, mouth open wide, ready to scream at her. But he stopped instantly upon viewing her. She was shivering and yet her forehead was sweating. Was she sick? Perhaps from the cold last night? Sirius knelt down, scooping her up.

Chase's eyes popped open and she tried to push Sirius away. "Get off of me!" she insisted, but Sirius didn't listen and set her down on the couch.

"I don't want _your_ help," Chase yelled, trying to punch him off of her, her fists weak and barely hurting Sirius as he covered her with a blanket.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sirius asked, ignoring her muffled protests to his aid.

Chase's eyes narrowed.

"I meant physically," Sirius sighed. "You can't blame this all on me."

"And why not?" Chase snapped. "You were the one all over that Veela girl before! And you were the one who decided it was more essential to protect your precious reputation than your relationship! _And_…"

"Okay, okay, fine," Sirius remarked. "You _can_ blame it all on me. But I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe that."

"Well then what exactly did you mean to do?" Chase asked, refusing to cry. She wouldn't give Sirius that much satisfaction."

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore Chase," Sirius insisted. "We've both moved on and…"

"How can you say that," Chase asked, "after what you said last night?"

Sirius's body tensed.

"I heard every word," Chase said, sitting up. "But you never did tell me _why_."

Sirius sighed. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes!" Chase insisted impatiently.

"It doesn't change anything," he added.

"If that's what you want," Chase offered quietly.

Sirius plopped down next to Chase. "I just…I get scared sometimes," he admitted softly. "I'm afraid of losing you. And you've been going through so much lately…I just don't know how to help you without making it worse."

Chase smiled slightly, her eyes now glistening with tears threatening to fall. "You've never made it worse…you just always have this way of…I don't know…making me feel better."

Sirius grinned. "Really?"

Chase nodded. "Would I lie to you?"

Sirius continued. "And…we were just fighting so much…I thought it would be better if I wasn't in your life to complicate things…"

"You never…" Chase began, wiping away a stray tear.

"I guess my thinking was wrong," Sirius said, shrugging. "It looks like I hurt you even more."

Chase bit her lip. "I guess so." She turned away from him, pretending to have become very interested in her shoes. "I guess you should get back to Calista."

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" she retorted.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the air heavy, tense, and hard to swallow.

"Yes," Sirius said at last. Chase looked up to meet his glance. "Of course it matters Chase. You know I still love you."

"But Calista…"

"She'll get over it," Sirius said. "But if I stayed with her, I'd never get over you. And I don't ever want to."

Chase beamed as he moved closer to her. "You mean that?"

Sirius stole her own words. "Would I lie to you?"

She laughed as she hugged him, a relieved, happy, and emotional laugh that somehow matched the flow of her tears.

"I should go talk to Calista," Sirius said when they pulled apart. "I want to tell her as soon as I can."

Chase nodded understandingly. "But don't you _ever_ break my heart like that again Sirius Black. Or next time I'll make it hell for you."

Sirius grinned and kissed away a tearstain on her cheek. "You're amazing," he whispered, disappearing.

Chase sat alone waiting for him to return, strangled tears still escaping from her eyes. But this time a smile shown across her face.

XxX

Sorry about this MUCH overdue chapter. My computer completely crashed for a few months, and all of my fanfic work was destroyed. It was upsetting. But, I'm back! Next chapter soon! And this time I _mean _it!


	10. Broken Hearts and BrokenSkulls?

Wow, two chapters in one week! You guys better be nice to me and send extra reviews! Oh, and by the way, there's some slight L/J finally in this chapter!

xXx

Lily Evans sat inconspicuously on the staircase leading down to the Common Room. She was supposed to meet Chase and Alice downstairs twenty minutes ago. She hoped they merely thought she was running behind and didn't try to find her. She wasn't in a very sociable mood.

Her eyes wandered around the Common Room until she found a fair-haired third year named Alexis Patrise cuddled up next to Jeffrey. Her Jeffrey. Her lips thinned as the anger surged through her body. She looked down at the bracelet Jeffrey had given her just about a month ago. She ripped it off furiously, tossing it to the bottom of the staircase. Let some stupid first year find it, she thought. She certainly didn't want it.

Seething, Lily laid flat against the stairs, so as not to be spotted. She thought back to that morning. She had cancelled all plans for the morning and afternoon so she and Jeffrey could celebrate their three-month anniversary. However, he kept avoiding her all through breakfast, and by the time she returned to the Common Room, she knew something was wrong. She confronted Jeffrey and he admitted that he had a long talk with Alexis, his former girlfriend, and they decided to give their relationship another chance. Lily wanted to slap him. No one had informed her about this agreement! Why didn't she get a say in her own life? He was very graceful about the whole breakup, but Lily didn't care much for his explanations and apologies. She just wanted to see him die, very slowly, and preferably, painfully.

Lily knew that she and Jeffrey wouldn't last forever. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she had had terrible doubts about the relationship from the beginning. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, she never was able to pinpoint the reason why she never fully committed to Jeffrey, but something held her back. Now, she was glad for that something.

Lily was jarred from her thoughts as a small needle-like pain attacked her head. She turned to her side and saw James tugging her hair playfully from the floor. She hadn't realized her hair was hanging from the railing. Nor that it was so noticeable.

"I thought to myself, floating hair? But then I assumed it must just be you," James smirked.

Lily's eyes jabbed him. She was in no playing mood. "What do you want James?" she hissed, turning back to her former position of laying on her back, hands folded across her stomach.

James shrugged, unconscious of the fact that Lily couldn't see him. "You know, you kind of resemble a corpse laying that way; especially with your hands folded like that."

Lily groaned. "Good then maybe life will take a hint and kill me off."

James rolled his eyes at Lily's cynicism. "You know…I saw Jeffrey, and I figured…"

"Figured what?" Lily snapped. "That now you could have another shot at me?"

"No…I…" James began, walking towards Lily.

"Well let me tell you James Potter, that there is no way on this planet that I will ever…" Lily paused watching James.

"Lily if you'd just listen…"

He took a step closer. "James no!"

"But, Lily…"

"No not that James! You can't…"

"No, I won't let you interrupt me again!" James remarked. "I was only trying to…"

The two both let out a yelp as the staircase crumbled before them, dropping the two to the ground.

Lily sighed. "I tried to warn you. Boys aren't permitted in the girls' dormitories. If a boy even steps onto the staircase, it sort of…"

"Tries to kill us?" James asked, still in shock.

"If only I could be so lucky," Lily said sarcastically.

James sighed. He couldn't understand what Lily was so upset about. So she lost Jeffrey, big deal. She could probably get any guy she wanted to. Jeffrey Hayes was no big loss.

"Listen Lil," James began, deciding to say one last thing to her before leaving her to wallow in her misery. She seemed to be much happier without his company anyway. "I just wanted to let you know that Jeffrey's a git for leaving you for that crummy third year. She's nothing compared to you, and he'll regret his decision someday. But if you ever need to talk, I mean…I know you have Chase and Alice…but I mean, if maybe you can't talk to them…not that I'm saying you can't talk to them, but…"

Lily laughed. Had she made James this defensive towards her? "I get what your saying James," she smiled.

"Okay," James nodded, climbing to his feet. "See you, then."

Lily shook her head. She'd never understand him.

xXx

Lily went to bed early that night, skipping dinner completely. She hadn't talked to Alice or Chase about her breakup yet, although she was certain they already knew. She was a bit hurt that Alice hadn't come to see if she were all right. Chase she understood, Chase never seemed to want anybody around when she was going through a rough time, so she probably assumed the same was true for Lily. But Alice knew Lily as only a sister could, and she knew how emotional and tempestuous Lily could be, and Lily thought she should be there for her. After all, what are best friends for?

She stumbled into bed, lying diagonally across the mattress, her feet dangling from inside the four poster curtains. She threw her head into her pillow, not sleeping, but certainly zoned out. She rested for a few hours before she heard voices approaching. She tucked her feet inside her bed, curled up tightly into a ball, and listened, slowing her breathing.

"Do you think she's all right though?" she heard Alice ask.

Chase bit her lip. "I don't know exactly. She's…_Lily_. I never know quite what to make of her. But, I know she will be all right. Maybe she needs time alone?"

"Or maybe she wants to vent?" Alice suggested, eyeing Lily's four poster bed. "She's not at all like you Chase. Not everyone can deal with life so coolly. Some off us need to let off some steam from time to time."

Chase nodded numbly. She didn't always like keeping all her emotions inside. "I don't know though. Try giving her a day alone. Maybe that will help her clear her head."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "I'll talk to her in the morning?"

Lily wanted to scowl, but fought the urge. Alice was always questioning herself, looking for the reaffirmation of others, rather than actually deciding to have her own opinion. This quality really agitated Lily from time to time.

"Sure Alice, whatever you want to do," Chase said, yawning loudly. "I hope Malkia doesn't decide to sleep in here tonight. Let her pass out on a couch downstairs. I can't stand her incessant snoring."

Lily stifled a laugh. She personally had never heard Malkia snoring, but then again, she was a heavy sleeper, prone to sleeping through just about anything. Alice had to wake her up almost everyday to make sure she was on time for class. But Chase, on the other hand, was a very light sleeper, popping up at the smallest creaky board or owl scratch. Lily would hate to be awoken so frequently. It must be a nuisance.

"You know Alexis Patrise?" Alice said suddenly.

"Mmm hmm," Chase mumbled, obviously annoyed with the prospect of losing sleep over something so meaningless.

"Well…I was thinking…I know I'm supposed to hate her and all now, what with Jeffrey leaving Lily for her…"

Ugly git, Lily thought.

"…But well…I actually think she's pretty nice," Alice said. "She reminds me of myself a little bit. I don't know. I guess I just can't hate someone unless they've done something to me…"

"Alice," Chase remarked, trying to put an end to the conversation. "You couldn't hate someone if they threatened to kill you. You're too nice."

"Thank…" Alice began.

"It's not a compliment," Chase insisted.

"Oh," Alice said meekly.

The room was silent for a moment, and Lily was certain Chase had drifted off to sleep already.

"But shouldn't I at least _want_ to hate her?" Alice asked.

"ALICE!" Chase shouted. "It's _late_!"

"Yeah," Lily said, scaring the both of them. "And besides, if you really think Alexis is so great, why don't you go befriend her? I can tell you're in the market for a new best friend."

Alice was stung by the remark and was left wounded, speechless.

"Lily, shut up!" Chase said at last, angered by Lily's insensitivity. "I know what you're going through right now, trust me I do, but there's no reason to take your anger out on Alice who's done nothing but try to stick by you and be fair to both parties here. Don't pull her into your own little war against Jeffrey."

"Oh, I see," Lily snapped. "You get dumped and it's all, let's-stick-by-Chase-and-hate-Sirius, but _I_ get dumped and all of a sudden the rules change…"

"Lily, stop being so childish," Chase lashed out. "No one made those rules up but you. You were the one who decided not to talk to Sirius; I never forced you to. Hell, I never even _asked_ you to, because I would never expect that of you in a million years. Alice and I are on the House team with Jeffrey. You can't expect us not to talk to him ever. Is he an asshole for what he did? Of course! Am I going to be friendly to the guy? Not a chance! But if Alice is, you can't fault her for it! She's can't _help_ being nice. It's what she does!"

"You know, you two can stop talking as if I'm not in the room!" Alice shouted.

"Oh that's funny. Because for the past five hours, I've been up here…alone! I must just be so used to the solitude that I've forgotten I actually have _friends_," Lily sneered.

"Lily Evans, that is _not_ fair!" Alice screamed, raising her voice for the first time the girls could ever recall. "I didn't know _what_ to do about you! Ask Chase, I was sick with worry downstairs, but the only other person I've seen go through this is Chase, and she always likes to be left alone. I know you like to vent your frustrations, but I wasn't sure if it would be different this time, since a boy you really liked was involved. I don't really know how it feels to be in your position, and since I had to guess, I guessed you'd appreciate the time alone. So, _sorry_ for trying to make this process easier on you!"

Lily sat stunned. Alice had never yelled at her before. _Ever_. Lily always did all the yelling and Alice would just nod and agree with her. It wasn't that Alice was spineless. She just didn't like starting controversy and preferred to just solve problems rather than cause them.

The sound of a door creaking open broke the silence and the girls all groaned. "Go _away_ Malkia!" they all shouted in unison. Malkia cursed under her breath and slammed the door shut. The girls all broke out in spurts of laughter.

"Well," Chase said at last. "That takes care of one problem."

There was an awkward silence and then Alice sighed. "Listen, Lily, I'm sorry if…"

"No," Lily cut her off. "Don't be. I understand why you did what you did. I was just so angry and frustrated by this whole situation…. And, well, I guess I took it all out on you. So, I'm sorry."

Alice grinned. "You don't have to be."

"And the old Alice is baaaaack," Chase remarked, impersonating the school Quidditch announcer Roland Marcus.

They all laughed.

"You know," Lily said suddenly. "I think being alone did help me out a lot. I think…I think it's a lot easier to deal with this if I don't talk about it for a while. And honestly, it's not as big a deal as when you and Sirius break up Chase, because…because I never loved Jeffrey. I think I'll get over this easily."

"Yeah," Chase decided. "You're a tough one Lil."

"Definitely," Alice agreed.

The room became silent again as the girls all started to drift off to sleep. All but Alice.

"Hey! Lil, you missed the funniest thing! At lunch…"

"ALICE!" Chase and Lily shouted.

"Oops," Alice laughed. "Sorry. Goodnight guys."

But, Chase and Lily didn't answer Alice for fear of her starting upon her gabbing tangent again.

xXx

The next day, Lily peeled herself out of bed before ten, knowing Alice would murder her if she missed the Quidditch game; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Lily took a rushed shower, dressed rapidly, and ran out onto the field with wet curls and two pieces of toast jammed inside her mouth.

Lily bounced up the bleachers, squeezing herself in-between Holly Grisema, a seventh year, and Remus. She flashed him a smile as she sat down. "Did I miss anything?" she hoped to ask, but the mashed up toast coincided, causing her words to sound more like "Deedi mifanfing?"

Remus laughed, and Lily covered her mouth embarrassed, blushing crimson. She chewed her food than repeated herself, this time certain to over-pronounce each syllable.

"No, nothing yet. The teams walked out onto the field, but the game hasn't started yet. Chase is really ticked off about something though. She keeps shouting at Marti Blufkins, the Slytherin Keeper.

Lily laughed. Marti had a huge crush on Chase, and never quite outgrowing his childish boyhood, he assumed agitating her incessantly would win her affection. It couldn't have backfired more perfectly.

A moment later, Madame Hooch announced the game started, and the teams were off. Lily struggled to keep all of the teammates straight. She wondered if anyone else had this much trouble staying in tune with a Quidditch game, but decided not to ask, for fear of being labeled insane.

"And they're offffff!" Hufflepuff sixth year, Roland Marcus, shouted. He had a tendency to exaggerate the ending of the last word he spoke. Speaking as such was a common joke amongst the older students at Hogwarts.

"Here comes Arthur Rigby with the quaffle, and ooh! Look at that! Chase Valetta snatches the ball away from him and shoots towards the goal. Come on Chase! COME ON!"

"Mr. Marcus!" McGonagall shouted. "Do remain impartial…YES!"

Chase scored, earning Gryffindor ten points.

The game continued on as such, Chase and Jenina scoring for Gryffindor and Arthur and Lara Falcolm scoring for Slytherin.

"Look!" Roland shouted. "Is that the _snitch_? Yes! James has spotted it and he shoots off! Aw man, he comes Marti right behind him, that slithering, slimy, brainless…

"ROLAND!" McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, Professor," Roland continued, although he didn't sound the least bit sorry. "Potter comes up to the snitch, he reaches, he's _almost_ got it and…"

WHACK!

A series of gasps were sounded from the Gryffindor supporters as James Potter stumbled off of his broomstick after being whacked across the head by beater Colon Lavvy's club.

"WHAT A DISPICABLE, HORRIBLE, LOW-LIFE, TREACHEROUS…" Roland shouted, stumbling over his own words.

This time, Professor McGonagall didn't stop his commenting. She was too busy adding a few choice words of her own. Professor McGonagall, as head of the Gryffindor House began shouting at Professor Fudge, head of Slytherin.

Slytherins were hooting and cheering loudly and angry Gryffindors yelled back in retort.

Chase and Remus stood, took one look at each other, and shot off in pursuit of James. They reached him at last, unconscious and sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh no!" Remus remarked, spotting Sirius. He was attempting to punch Colon in the face, but just as he succeeded, Marti turned around and leapt on Sirius, forcing him to the ground and clobbering him.

In no time at all, Chase sped off in Sirius's direction, throwing Marti off of him with strength no one knew she possessed, and kicking Marti roughly in the groin area.

Lily cringed. This was precisely why she had no interest in sports. It was all much too violent for her taste.

Lily spotted Madame Pomfrey headed towards the field, and together, she and Remus carried James over to Madame Pomfrey and to the hospital wing. Once James was set on a bed, Sirius was brought in with Chase's help, Marti following behind from a safe distance. Jenina and Colon arrived afterward, both tangled together and stuck at the elbows, a result of a binding spell and dismemberment charm gone sour.

"Lily! Lily!" Alice called, rushing inside the room.

"Shh!" Madame Pomfrey barked. "These people need _quiet_!"

Alice shot Madame Pomfrey an apologetic look and rushed over to Lily who was sitting between James and Sirius's beds. "What a game!" she whispered.

"I'll say," Lily commented, leaning over James. He didn't appear to be in the greatest shape."

Chase joined them once satisfied that Sirius would be fine. "I've never seen Sirius so angry."

Lily nodded. "'But can you blame him?"

Alice scowled. "Foul Slytherins. Should be booted out of Hogwarts if you ask me."

"Madame Pomfrey!" Lily called, raising her voice only slightly. "Is…is James going to be all right?"

Madame Pomfrey didn't answer as she rummaged in her cabinet for some substance. She came back with a glowing jar labeled Skele-Gro. "Well," she began. "He'll be knocked out for at least a day, that's for sure. I'm pretty certain his skull's been cracked. Nasty game Quidditch is…"

"His skull?!" Lily shouted.

"_Quiet_ girl, or I'll make you leave!" Madame Pomfrey hissed. "Yes his skull, but don't act so alarmed. These things can be fixed. It's quite a painful process, especially in the head, but I assure you all that he'll be as good as new in two days. Now why don't you all get along? I have patients to attend to. Bloody Quidditch…"

The three friends rose, walking reluctantly to the door, as Madame Pomfrey went about her business healing the wounded and babbling on about the ridiculousness of Quidditch.

xXx

The next two days went by in slow motion for Lily. It seemed the minutes dragged on, and she could barely keep her mind from wandering during her classes. (Quite an unusual problem for Lily, I assure you.) In fact, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering all throughout the day. She kept thinking about James, wondering whether or not he was going to be all right.

Sirius was released from Madame Pomfrey's care the next afternoon, ironically right after his last class ended. He could have easily been released earlier, as he had just a few minor bruises and injured ribs to attend to, but he insisted to Madame Pomfrey that he needed much more rest. She uncovered his little scheme to get out of class later that day, and booted him out of her sight.

But James remained in the hospital wing, cut off from all contact. Lily and the others had sent him many presents, mostly candy and cards, but they had no way of seeing him or finding out the latest news on his condition. Not knowing this information really bothered Lily for some reason unbeknownst to her. She just hoped he would be all right. Madame Pomfrey assured her he would be, but to Lily, a broken skull seemed rather serious.

Finally, on the third morning after the Quidditch game, which was won by Gryffindor, as a result of Slytherin's disregard for the rules, James Potter returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Students were just rising from bed when he entered the room, collapsing in a fluffy armchair while waiting for his friends.

Lily, who had showered the night before, walked downstairs in her nightgown, figuring she could curl up on the couch for another hour or so. When she spotted James, her surprise and relief was apparent, and she ran towards him, arms and legs flailing.

"You're all right!" she shouted, hugging him tightly.

James was very much taken aback by Lily's forward behavior, but nevertheless, hugged her in return. "Er…yeah…just spent the last three days re-growing my skull," he half joked. But there really was nothing funny in the matter for James. The entire process hurt much more than he cared to remember.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Lily exclaimed, pulling back. "I was so worried! See, this is exactly why Quidditch _shouldn't_ be played at Hogwarts!"

"_What_?" James remarked, speechless. He looked as though Christmas had just been cancelled. "No way! This is exactly why certain cheating Slytherins shouldn't be allowed to play!"

Lily frowned, but decided not to argue with James. What good would it do? He was already injured enough for the week. She saw no point in bruising his ego as well.

"I suppose," she said nonchalantly.

"So what was the hug for?" James teased.

Lily scowled. He made it too easy for her to hate him. "James Potter, I can_not_ believe that…"

"Hey!"

"Look!"

"Does it hurt?"

Lily stopped, mid-sentence, as a herd of Gryffindors swarmed around James, eager to find out what had happened and if it was true that he really had some freaky brain surgery. Lily decided it was time to leave, and headed upstairs.

"Hey Lil!" James called, his voice echoing through her unpleasantly. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone about it." He winked at her then laughed.

Lily fumed inwardly and marched poignantly up the stairs. She made sure James heard every last stomp as she rounded the bend to her dormitory. Once out of sight, she relaxed a bit, not really angry, moreso relieved at James's recovery.

Before pressing open her door, Lily paused. She thought of hugging James and that silly look of shock upon his face. She smiled. She could honestly say one good thing about James. He was a far better person than Jeffrey Hayes.

xXx

Well…what did you think? Please r/r!


	11. The Sorrows of Severus Snape

Wow, it's been FOREVER! Literally. But due to the release of the new book, I figured now I have all the information I needed to update accurately. Sorry if it seems like not a lot is happening, but trust me, it's all very important. And, don't worry...by the end of the week I should have the next chapter up. Enjoy! And r/r as always!

xXx

"Lily! Lily! Did you hear?!" Alice burst through the dormitory door, paper in tote, a wild expression on her usually doll-like face. "Well?!" she tossed the paper at Lily.

Lily groaned, forcing herself up from her latest find, _**Mind Over Matter, A Key to Tricky Transfiguration Spells**_"Oh, what is it Alice?" she demanded, propping her body up on her elbows as she peeked out from her tent of fiery curls. She noted Alice's distressed appearance and finally peered down at the paper Alice had thrown. She shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Alice, _really_. This is material for the Quibbler. You don't honestly believe all this nonsense?"

"Lily, they say it's true. This fellow. Some dark wizard. He's causing quite a stir. They're beginning to call him the Dark Lord. The rumors. I mean, I'm getting scared."

"Oh, Alice, please. There's no _Dark Lord_. What a stupid name, too. I'm sure the imbasile who's trying to get all this attention is just some freak with a way of spreading his name. I've already read this Alice, so don't try to feed me more information. None of it's true. There are no facts, Al. They don't know this guy's name or anything about him. Apparently he has followers? Sounds like a gang of teenagers. Nothing to fear. The Daily Prophet was just obviously eager for a cover story that would draw readers in. That's all journalism is Al. It's designed to..."

"Lil, I don't need to hear Muggle tales," Alice said bitterly. "Wizards don't ever joke around about these types of things. Have you ever heard anything of this sort before that turned out to be a hoax?"

Lily sighed. "Well, no, but..."

"Exactly, Lil. My parents are scared. Everyone I know is trembling. I don't even know why. I think there's more information out there. Students were warned at breakfast not to go outdoors until this matter can be sorted out. You were up here studying, so I..."

"Oh, this is rich!" Lily laughed. "It's like the tabloids took hold of the media and now everyone's shaking over some non-existent Dark King..."

"DARK LORD!" Alice shouted. "Is this not sinking into you, Lil? Dumbledore warned us. DUMBLEDORE! He's bloody brilliant. No offense Lil, but there's no way you're more intelligent than he, and he looked pale as a ghost this morning. I think he knows this guy, or at least knows who he is. Hence, he also knows what he's capable of."

"Alice, you're telling me that there's an evil wizard out there right now with a gang of powerful followers who have threatened to uproot the entire wizarding world?" Lily said, still dubious.

"Not threatening, Lil. No, not just threatening. They ARE. They killed nine people just last night. The...the..." Alice lowered her voice. "With Avada Kadavra."

"The killing curse," Lily muttered. "Seems fitting to kill people with a killing curse, as that's how you _kill people._"

Alice sighed. "Fine, you want to be your typical cynical self, go ahead, but I'm just informing you. Everyone's down in the common room chatting about this. If you'd like to join feel free. You might learn to take death seriously."

"Oh, Ally, I'm sorry, it's just...stuff like this happens all the time in the world, and nothing serious ever amounts from it," Lily insisted. "I promise."

"No, Lil. I'm not being naive or whatever else you think. This is the magical realm, Lil. When have you ever heard of mass murders or complete and utter discourse in our world?"

"Never, Al."

"Because there is none of this going on Lil! Wizards don't murder and get away with it. Especially dozens of people. They're caught. They just are. Nothing like this happens, because it can't." Alice paused to breathe. "But it is Lil. And we're all terrified. We're entering a dark era."

With that Alice took one more look at Lily and then stormed out of the room.

Lily sighed, flopping back onto her bed and reopened her book. She scanned a few lines and when she realized she was rereading the same words over and over again she scowled and threw the book shut again. Kicking her legs off the bed she hopped onto the floor and reached for the door. Sighing she made her way down into the common room where the noise level was much louder than usual.

She scanned the area and opted to plop down onto an empty couch next to James. He seemed to be the only one not participating in the gossip.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, facing him.

James turned, startled, furrowing his eyebrows. "Well what?"

"This Voldemort character," Lily breathed. "What do you make of it all?"

James smirked, never resisting a chance to irritate Lily. "Do you mean to tell me, that _you_ the mighty Lily Evans would like to know what _I_, James Potter think on said subject? Are you actually asking my opinion?!"

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Enough with the tough guy act James. I was just making conversation."

James nodded in agreement, though the twinkle in his eyes proved to show he believed she was not merely making conversation. "I don't know," he said. "I don't make much of it...yet. There's always some kook on the loose who believes he can take over the world with just a swing of his wand. They're always stopped though, I mean, look at the wizarding world so far. Plus, we have Dumbledore. So, I wouldn't worry about it."

Lily looked oddly reassured. "That's what I told Ally, but she insisted we were all going to die or something." She laughed suddenly. "Yes, James, I'm certain this Lord Voldy or whatever his name is is going to kill us when we least expect it!"

James grinned. "Always knew I'd go out with a bang."

Lily smiled.

"Besides," Sirius interrupted, leaning over the couch inbetween the two, "We have more disturbed people to worry about. I mean Snivelly an his anti-shampoo campaign are in serious danger of polluting us all. We're all going to be suffocated in our sleep, I just know it."

James laughed heartily as Lily fought back a smile.

"Oh honestly," Lily began. "The way you two chastise..."

"No, really Lil," James said seriously. "Sirius is right. We have to take a stand. I mean, his disregard for common cleansing is simply unacceptable, and frankly I will not have it anymore..."

"Precisely," Sirius agreed grinning. "Which is why I've developed these," he smirked, tossing a pin up in the air. James reached for it, but Lily caught it first.

"SASS?" Lily repeated. "What does..." She stopped as the letters on the pin exploded and in their place a picture of Snape having his hair washed appeared. "Oh really!" she remarked bitterly, pelting it at James who had errupted in a fit of laughter.

"Sirius..." James began between chuckles. "What...d...does...SASS...m...mean?!"

Sirius beamed. "Ah, how kind of you to ask. SASS stands for STUDENTS AGAINST A SMELLY SEVERUS. Or, we could change the last part to Snivelly, but as the entire population sadly does not know him as such, well, I thought Severus would appeal moreso to the general public."

Lily scowled. "You know, if you boys spent half as much time on your schoolwork, it'd be miraculous what you could get done."

"Ah, but Lily, my dear, why waste such talent on schoolwork when we can instead save the world, one Snivelly at a time?" Sirius posed.

Lily sighed loudly.

"Oh god, are they at it again?" Chase asked, examining one of the Severus pins. "Oh, well that's attractive. And to think, I can tell everyone my boyfriend was the brains behind this operation. Oh, I'm sure everyone will be so proud."

"Save the sarcasm," James remarked. "These are brilliant. I'm thinking we'll make at least twenty galleons once we market these."

"You are NOT going to sell them!" Lily remarked angrily.

"Are too," Sirius corrected her sweetly.

"Oh Remus," Lily called as he ambled over. "Just look at what they've done! You can't honestly allow them to sell these! I mean, you _are_ a prefect!"

"Yes, Prefect Remuskins," James cooed. "You going to report us to mean old McGonagall?"

Remus smiled charmingly and waved Lily off. "Now Lily, I cannot report anything I haven't seen...and technically, I haven't looked at the badges."

"You're as bad as the lot of them!" Lily shouted.

Sirius grinned. "He is, isn't he?"

"Oh, Lil," James teased.

"What!?" Lily snapped haughtily.

"You _do _remember _you're_ a prefect, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, of course I know I'm a prefect you git!" Lily shouted.

"Then why do you need Remus to report us?" James asked. "Report us yourself."

"Well, because I..." Lily paused. "Well, I thought I'd give Remus a chance to do the right thing, but since he isn't going to, I suppose I'll have to..."

"Face it, Lil," Sirius grinned. "You actually _like _us. You really do. You didn't think about reporting us, because no matter how much our teasing Snape..."

"Snivellus," James corrected.

"Right you are," Sirius pointed. "Like I was saying Lil, no matter how much our bothering Snivellus agitates you, you didn't want to be the one to get us in trouble."

"Ah, Padfoot, what an excellent observation," Remus concluded.

"Why Lily Evans?!" James remarked. "Can it be so? Is what Sirius is saying true? You actually like us?"

Lily scowled, thinking of a dozen curses to hex them each with. "Well, I don't like to be the one getting anyone in trouble. Sirius is right there," she admitted reluctantly.

James grinned, wrapping his arm around her. "Does that mean you'll reconsider my offer?" he cooed.

Lily reddened. She turned to face James and grinned, slapping him upside the head with her wand. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she remarked. "Not in this lifetime!"

As Sirius, Chase, and Remus cackled, Lily stood up and turned towards the common room.

"Oh, and James," she called. "Just because I enjoy hanging around Sirius and Remus does _not_ mean that for one second I actually enjoy hanging around a self-centered prat like yourself!"

"You'll come to your senses!" James called after her as she marched up the stairs.

"NOT LIKELY!" she called, slamming her door.

"Man," James muttered once Lily was gone. "She has it bad for me. Poor girl."

Chase laughed a bit too loudly. "You're mental, Potter," she remarked, turning to rejoin Alice.

xXx

"Lily!" Chase called rushing down the crowded corridor. "Lily wait up!"

Lily turned and stop, causing the throng of students behind her to crash into her before skirting around her, shooting her dirty looks. She shot them a apologetic smile as she rounded Chase.

"What's up?" she asked, scooting her schoolbooks further up in her arms.

"Well, there's a Quidditch practice against Ravenclaw tonight, it's kind of a big deal," she began. "Anyway, we've pretty much turned it into a scrimmage, and well, although Jeffrey will be there, it's kind of a huge event. The entire school including professors are coming out to watch and we're going to have a party afterwards."

"And the whole school knows about this and you assume I haven't heard?" Lily asked, a bit insulted.

Chase shot her a knowing look. "Well _have _you heard about it?"

Lily huffed a bit. "Well, no, _but_..."

"Oh come on Lil, don't be angry, I was just informing you because I know when you hear the word Quidditch you tend to tune everyone out, so I wanted to let you know that this might be something you'd be interested in. It starts in a half hour."

Lily nodded. "Well, I'm headed up to the library now, but I'm sure I'll make it down there in an hour or so. I just need to make leeway in my Potions paper. I haven't even started yet and it's supposed to be sixty four inches!"

Chase rolled her eyes. "No one in the entire school has started it yet, Lil," she laughed. "But, all right, I'll see you down there, I hope. And don't worry, if Jeffrey starts anything, I'll hex him."

Lily laughed. "Thanks, good luck."

"Way to jinx me!" Chase called as she headed off to the Quidditch field.

Lily heaved up her stack of books again and turned the corner towards the library. She snuck over to a table in the back far from Madame Pomfrey's watchful eye. She dove into her _History of Potions _book. She scrolled through the index of various Potion makers searching for Madame Luviere, as her eyes lolled lazily over the never ending list of L names.

"Hi Lily," a nervous voice all but whispered.

Lily peered up from her page and spotted someone down the bookshelf behind her. She climbed to her feet and proceeded down past the bookshelf, wondering who on earth beside herself would rather be in the library than the Quidditch game. However, her surprise ceased once she gazed upon the pale face staring back at her. She breathed in deeply, planting her feet firmly on the ground and looked the boy straight in the eye. "Oh hi, Severus," she said meekly.

Snape looked towards the ground for a full moment before looking back towards Lily. "I just wanted to see how you are. You never see me anymore, Lil."

Lily sighed, fully aware of her history with Snape. The two had become best friends before they went to Hogwarts together, but their sorting into different houses had begun to tear them apart; not to mention Lily didn't like Severus's two sinister friends Mulciber and Avery. But still, she had a soft spot for Snape. He was her very first friend and the first person to help her realize her abilities.

Lily shrugged. "I'm all right I suppose. Just have a lot of homework to catch up on."

Snape nodded. "I heard about you and Jeffrey. I was sorry to hear it, but honestly Lil, he's a complete prat and I don't even know what you ever saw in him to begin with."

Lily cracked a smile. "Oh, I don't know, Sev. I'm entitled to a few months of stupidity every now and then, aren't I?"

Snape smiled. "Well, it's good to see you're doing better. I wanted to see you sooner, but you were always surrounded by Potter and his crew every time I spotted you."

Lily detected the venom in the last bit of Snape's sentence. "James isn't so bad, Sev. I know you and him will never be friends or anything, but really he's not as bad as he seems."

Snape laughed. "Tell me you _actually _like him Lily?! Oh that's just what his ego needs."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't _like _him Sev! I'm just saying, he's not _so _horrible. He's quite tolerable at times, that's all. Drop it, okay?"

"Fine by me," Snape murmured. "Look, did you want to go watch the practice? The Slytherins are mostly boycotting it, but if you want to go, I will."

Lily could barely picture her friends' reactions if she showed up with Snape. Ally and Chase knew of their friendship, but James would certainly make her life a living hell if he saw them together again. Still, Snape was her friend and she was no longer in the mood to study...

"Okay," she agreed, smiling at Snape. "But we don't have to go if you don't want to. We could always do something else."

Snape paused. "We could go to our spot," he suggested. "If you'd like."

Lily smiled. "Sounds perfect. Quidditch isn't exactly my favorite thing to watch."

"Agreed," Snape said. "Watching Potter fluff his ridiculous hair while he pretends his art of mastering sitting on a broomstick is amazing isn't exactly my favorite thing to watch either."

Lily began to protest but let it go. The pair headed out of the library and disappeared through the front doors of Hogwarts. They walked in the opposite direction of the Quidditch field towards the lake. They walked towards a shady area nestled between two tall trees. Lily sat upon a large rock and Snape sat down next to her.

Lily peered around, amused. "Looks like we got older Sev," Lily replied. " I remember when we once thought this spot was enormous."

Snape smiled. "I guess things change," he remarked, studying Lily skeptically. "And people too."

"Oh, Sev, don't do this!" Lily remarked. "Don't ruin this. Don't blame this all on me. You knew from the moment we were sorted into different houses how difficult this would be!"

Snape sat silently.

"And besides," Lily remarked. "You're the one who disappeared all summer. I owled you at least a dozen times and you never answered. Must be because of your new friends Mulciber and Avery, huh?" she spat with venom in her voice.

"Look, Lil, they're just my friends," Snape said. "We're in the same house, we were bound to talk to one another. What did you expect? I'm sorry you don't like them, but they're my friends and that's not changing."

"And about this summer?" Lily asked, obviously hurt.

"I just...forget it, Lil," Snape remarked, getting to his feet.

"No!" Lily shouted. "You tell me! You can't ignore me for three months and then not even TELL me why!"

Snape turned and sighed. "I was afraid the only reason you wrote to me was because you felt sorry for me," he admitted slowly. "And Avery is related to the Potters and he mentioned James never stopped talking about you...and well, what was I supposed to think, Lily?!"

"Oh, I don't know," Lily snapped. "Maybe you were supposed to think, gee why don't I ask Lily what's going on! It's not like I neglected you, Sev. I kept writing even when you wouldn't return my letters. I won't do it again!"

Snape sat back down and reached for Lily's hand. "I'm sorry, Lil. I really am. I don't know what else to say to prove that."

Lily sighed. "See, this is what I'm talking about, Sev," she said gently. "It's like we can't be friends because people don't expect us to be. It's all so ludicrous."

"I agree," Snape mumbled.

"I don't know, Sev," Lily said, climbing to her feet. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Wait, what?!" Snape asked in confusion. "Leave it at what?"

"Just...what it is," Lily called, rushing away.

"But what is it?!" Snape howled in her direction, wondering hopelessly why she was leaving.

"I don't know!" Lily exclaimed. "Let's just leave it that way. I've got to go! I'm sorry! I promised Chase I'd..."

But the rest of her statement was lost to Snape who could know longer hear the echo of Lily Evans voice as she ran away from him towards her friends on the Quidditch field. Defeated and rejected, Snape slumped back to the castle, alone, a huddled dark figure no one paid any mind to.

xXx

"What'd I miss?" Lily asked, hopping onto the bleachers next to Remus. She panted heavily, forcing herself to catch her breath.

"Oh I don't think you missed anything important," he began. "Just, oh, the whole game."

Lily laughed. "Thanks, Rem."

Remus grinned. "You know you're secretly glad you did."

"Well, maybe," Lily admitted. "But, Quidditch is starting to grow on me, I think."

"Only took five years, huh Evans?" James beamed hopping up next to Lily as a couple dozen girls fawned over him. "Think I'm starting to grow on you too?" he teased.

Lily laughed. "I think not," she replied sarcastically.

"Who am I? Who am I?" a mocking voice called, fluffing his shaggy black hair.

"Sirius, I'm certain that no matter how much you try to imitate Potter, your hair is just naturally going to look good," Lily smirked.

"Oh, an insult Evans!" James remarked. "What a nice change of pace," he said sarcastically.

"Oh would you two just snog and get it over with?" Sirius demanded, a bored expression on his face.

"Ew," Lily muttered automatically.

"Have they killed each other yet?" Chase asked, broomstick in hand as she scooted next to Sirius.

"Working on it," Remus insisted, nodding.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" Alice shouted from the field. "FREE BUTTERBEER!"

The guys grinned and hopped immediately to their feet.

"Ladies," James and Sirius smiled in unison at the group of girls huddled around them. They took a dramatic bow, tipping invisible hats to them, and headed towards the castle.

"Oh honestly, the way you lead them on," Chase muttered. "It's enough to drive me crazy!"

Sirius beamed, pulling Chase towards him, his arm around her waist as they ambled towards the castle. "Ah, it's just a bit of fun. Besides, you're the one with me. You should be thrilled to know they're all probably plotting different ways to poison you."

"Oh that's reassuring, you jerk," Chase remarked, trying to stay angry, but smiling nevertheless.

"Oh guys!" Lily called, hurrying to keep up. "I almost forgot...who won?"

The group stopped dead in their tracks, eyeing the banners of scarlet and gold that were flying in the air.

"Oh really, Lil," James laughed. "I thought Quidditch was starting to grow on you."

Lily blushed with embarrassment as she pushed past James and hurried into the castle.

xXx

Next chapter is already halfway written. Snape will be taking a more active roll in the story and the character's fifth year will end soon, as I'd like to get into the developing relationship of Lily and James as soon as possible. r/r!


End file.
